


I want to be your light

by Yamazaki_Yako



Series: I Want to be Your Light - Series [1]
Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 29,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7904863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamazaki_Yako/pseuds/Yamazaki_Yako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaze sejak dulu selalu 'dilupakan' oleh orang tuanya dan bahkan hampir semua kembaran-kembarannya.<br/>Ketika orang tua mereka meninggal, salah satu kembarannya pun akhirnya melihatnya dan menyadari keberadaannya. dan sejak saat itu ia bertekat untuk menjadi cahaya bagi kakaknya yang selalu tenggelam dalam bayangan kegelapan bernama 'terlupakan'. Karena namanya pun berarti Cahaya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Monsta  
> warning: Solar si anak emas yang terlalu polos, lugu, dan tak bisa apa-apa. warning lain menyusul.  
> hati-hati typo bertebaran

Boboiboy Solar, anak bungsu dari kembar tujuh. Sebagai anak bungsu, tentulah ia adalah anak yang paling di manja oleh kedua orang tuanya. Pendidikan yang lebih baik dari kakak-kakaknya, segala keperluan dan keinginannya segera dipenuhi oleh orang tuanya, pakaiannya bahkan lebih bagus daripada kakak-kakaknya. Solar benar-benar bahagia dimanja oleh orang tuanya. Hingga Solar harus kehilangan semua kemanjaan itu ketika pesawat yang ayah dan ibunya tumpangi dari negeri asing untuk kembali pulang, mengalami kecelakaan. Pesawat itu tertembak oleh peluru kendali yang tidak begitu jelas alasan mengapanya pesawat itu tertembak.

Kini Solar mengalami masa-masa yang cukup sulit. Ia merasa sendirian. Kakak-kakak kembarnya memang sudah mengurus semua administrasi yang diperlukan untuk menyatakan kematian orang tua mereka. Surat wasiat mengenai pembagian warisan dan juga uang santunan dari pihak penerbangan pun tinggal menunggu kepastian waktu untuk mengambilnya. Kakak-kakaknya pun berencana untuk tinggal di rumah kakek mereka ketika mereka sudah mendapat warisan dan uang santunan itu.

Namun, Solar yang tidak mengetahui apa-apa itu kini merasa dirinya sebagai parasit bagi kakak-kakaknya. Meski kakak-kakaknya tidak berkata seperti itu, tapi bagi Solar ia merasa seperti itu. Ia tidak tahu apa-apa meski mungkin sudah mempelajarinya di sekolah. Ia tidak tahu apapun ketika ia diminta untuk meyakinkan bahwa mereka bertujuh adalah anak-anak korban pesawat yang tertembak. Apalagi, ia pun tidak begitu dekat dengan kakak-kakaknya karena ia terlalu disayang oleh orang tua mereka.

“Solar..., mau ikut belanja untuk keperluan pergi ke rumah atok? Kak Hali tadi bilang, besok kita bisa mengambil uang santunan dan warisan kita. Jadi lusa kita pindah ke rumah atok.” Solar mengangkat kepalanya, senyum manis mengembang dari saudara kembarnya yang sudah mengenakan jaket hitam hijau.

“Iya, Kak Thorn. Aku ambil jaket dulu.” Ucap Solar yang segera berdiri dari sofa dan berlari menaiki tangga kamarnya.

“Aku tunggu bersama yang lain di depan pintu, ya.”

“Iya.”

~...~...~...~

Solar turun setelah cukup lama menentukan jaket yang perlu ia pakai. Ia segera berlari menuju pintu rumah dan membuka pintunya, terkunci. Solar tersentak dan berusaha membuka pintu utama rumahnya itu. Berkali-kali ia memutar kenop pintu, tetapi pintu itu tidak mau tertarik ke dalam. Solar meneteskan air matanya. Ia ditinggal oleh kakak-kakaknya. Solar memang sudah biasa ditinggal ketika berbelanja oleh kakak-kakaknya seperti ini, tapi biasanya ia masih ditemani oleh orang tuanya.

Solar memeluk dirinya sendiri dan jatuh terduduk di depan pintu. Ia terisak, ada nada ketakutan dari isakannya itu. Solar menekuk kakinya juga menunduk hingga kepalanya membentur dinding pintu dan akhirnya menangis meraung. Baru kali ini, ia merasa ketakutan ketika ditinggal berbelanja oleh kakak-kakaknya. Baru kali ini, ia benar-benar ditinggal sendirian. Solar mendadak takut, ia akan ditinggal juga ketika mereka akan berangkat ke rumah atok mereka.

“Kau..., Solar?! Kenapa kau menangis?” Suara seseorang dan langkah yang terburu-buru terdengar. Solar mengusap air matanya, meski masih sesengukan. Orang itu sudah ada di depannya dan membantu megusap air mata Solar. Orang itu sangat mirip dengannya, tapi Solar tidak begitu tahu orang dihadapannya ini kakaknya yang mana dan yang keberapa. Solar memeluk kakaknya itu.

“Aku..., aku....”

“Sssh, sudah-sudah..., Ayo duduk di sofa, sudah jangan nangis lagi.” Ucapan kakaknya membuat Solar mengangguk kecil. Ia mengikuti arahan kakaknya menuju sofa. Kakaknya itu melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan ke dapur. Tak lama sang kakak kembali dengan segelas air minum. Kakaknya itu meminumkan Solar perlahan. “Sudah tenang?”

“He eh....” Gumam Solar seraya mengangguk. Kakaknya itu tersenyum dan meletakan gelasnya kembali di dapur. Ia kembali membawa keranjang baju. Aroma matahari tercium dari baju-baju itu. Kakaknya itu terlihat menggeser meja dan mulai menggelar karpet di depan sofa dan beberapa kain tambahan. Solar turun dari sofa mendekati kakaknya. “Kakak ngapain?”

“Blaze mau menyetrika. Solar duduk di atas saja, nonton tivi.” Ucapnya sembari menunjuk tivi yang ada di depan mereka. Solar memandang kakaknya yang satu itu.

“Ka, kakak tadi dari mana?” tanya Solar. Kakaknya, Blaze, menunjuk keranjang baju.

“Mengambil jemuran diluar. Tadi Blaze lihat Kak Hali dan yang lainnya pergi. Entah mereka mau kemana. ..., Solar nangis karena gak diajak, ya?” kekeh Blaze. Solar memandang jaketnya, lalu memeluk kakaknya itu.

“Diajak..., tapi ditinggal..., Aku kayaknya kelamaan milih jaket.” Ucap Solar. Blaze menghembuskan nafasnya dan mengusap kepala Solar.

“Ya sudah, nanti kita berdua saja yang pergi, ok? Sudah kamu duduk diatas, nanti kamu masuk angin lagi.” Kekeh Blaze lagi. Solar mengangguk kecil dan duduk kembali di sofa.

~...~...~...~

“Kakak..., kenapa baju sekolah kita cuma ada enam?” tanya Solar yang merasa bosan dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk membantu kakaknya, meski hanya dengan menyusun pakaian yang telah terlipat sesuai dengan pemiliknya. Blaze menghentikan gerakan menyetrikanya untuk sesaat. Blaze kembali meluruskan pakaian yang kusut itu.

“Urutkan saja dulu.” Ucap Blaze. Solar mengangguk-angguk. Beruntung pada saku baju sekolah mereka, terdapat namanya dan nama kakak-kakaknya, sehingga ia tidak perlu takut jika akan tertukar. Solar meletakannya sesuai nama yang ia lihat dan tumpukan baju yang telah dipisahkan serta terlipat rapi. Solar terdiam ketika tidak menemukan nama kakaknya yang sedang menyetrika itu.

“Kemana baju sekolah kakak?” tanya Solar.

“Blaze memang tidak sekolah. Toh, ayah dan ibu yang memang tidak menyekolahkan Blaze. tapi Blaze tetap dapat uang saku sih.” Kekehnya sembari melipat pakaian dan menyetrikanya sejenak agar terlihat lebih rapi. Solar memandang kakaknya sendu. “Nah, ini milik Kak Taufan.”

“Kenapa ayah dan ibu tidak menyekolahkan kakak?” tanya Solar seraya membawa lipatan baju itu ke tumpukan baju milik Taufan.

“Mungkin mereka lupa. Anak mereka kebanyakan sih.” Blaze masih santai menanggapi pertanyaan Solar. Padahal hati Solar sudah pedih mendengarnya. Ia yang baru saja ditinggal oleh kelima kakaknya berbelanja saja sudah menangis meraung di depan pintu. Solar yakin, kakaknya yang ini lebih sering lagi ditinggal, bahkan bukan hanya oleh kakak-adiknya. Namun, juga orang tuanya.

“Kenapa kakak yakin kalau ayah dan ibu lupa?” tanya Solar. Blaze berhenti menyetrika lagi, ia mendirikan setrika dan berbalik memandang Solar.

“Bukan cuma sekolah yang membuat Blaze yakin, kalau ayah dan ibu melupakan Blaze. Ingat waktu raya dua tahun lalu? Kalau saat itu Kak Hali tidak sadar dan segera membelikan tiket untuk Blaze, mungkin Blaze tidak akan pernah ikut berraya di rumah atok.” Jelas Blaze. Solar menunduk matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Blaze tersentak sedikit, ia menarik kepala Solar ke bahunya dan mulai menyetrika lagi.

Suara dering telepon terdengar. Blaze melirik Solar, menyuruhnya untuk mengangkat telepon. Solar mengangkat kepalanya dan menggeleng, wajahnya mulai pucat. Blaze menghela nafas ia mendirikan setrikaannya dan mencabut listriknya. Blaze menarik tangan Solar dan membawanya menuju ruangan lain tempat telepon rumah berada. Blaze mengangkatnya.

“Solar? Ini ada di rumah. Kalian meninggalkannya, kejam sekali. Mau bicara?” Ucap Blaze menjawab panggilan itu. Blaze memandang Solar seraya mengulurkan gagang telepon. “Kak Hali mau bicara denganmu.”

“Ka, Kak Hali? Ha, Halo?” Blaze mengusap kepala Solar pelan lalu kembali ke depan sofa. Solar menjawab pertanyaan kakak pertamanya itu dengan takut-takut. Solar menutup sambungannya setelah menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya tentang apa yang mau dibelinya. Solar berjalan untuk kembali ke tempat Blaze menyetrika. Mendadak perutnya berbunyi, menandakan ia sudah lapar.

“Kakak..., Aku lapar.” Blaze mengangkat kepalanya, melihat Solar memegang perutnya.

“Makanlah duluan di dapur. Blaze nanggung. Tinggal baju milik Thorn ini doank.” Ucap Blaze.

“..., Aku..., gak bisa makan sendiri....”

“Ha?”


	2. Chapter 2

Blaze menyuapi Solar dengan nasi dan ayam goreng yang sempat disediakan olehnya tadi. Blaze mengusap kepala Solar yang menunduk malu seraya meminta maaf. Blaze memang sudah sering melihat Solar makan disuapi Halilintar, tapi Blaze pikir itu karena tangan Solar mungkin sedang terluka saja. Apalagi Solar hampir selalu mengenakan sarung tangan, jadi wajar jika Blaze menganggap Solar sedang menyembunyikan luka di tangannya saja.

“Kau harus mulai makan sendiri, Lar....” ucap Blaze. Solar menunduk.

Blaze menghembuskan nafasnya dan meletakan piringnya di depan Solar. Blaze berdiri di belakang Solar dan memberikan sendok serta garpu pada Solar. Blaze menggenggam tangan Solar dan perlahan membantu Solar memotong dan mengambil daging ayam goreng. Blaze menuntun Solar dengan lembut hingga Solar dapat mengunyah suapannya sendiri untuk yang pertama. Blaze tersenyum, ia melepaskan kedua tangannya dari tangan Solar dan mengusap kepalanya. Memberi pujian atas keberhasilannya. Solar menunduk dan menangis, membuat Blaze kembali kelabakan.

“Solar? Sakit, ya? Ya sudah, sini kakak suapin lagi.” Ucap Blaze lalu mencoba mengambil sendok dan garpu itu. Solar menggerakan sendok dan garpu itu, ia menggeleng.

“Aku..., aku bisa makan sendiri....” ucap Solar seraya mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum senang. Blaze menghembuskan nafasnya, ia tersenyum dan mengusap air mata Solar.

“Baiklah..., nanti kalau gak bisa lagi, bilang kakak.” Ucap Blaze lalu berjalan mengambil piring. Ia mencuci tangannya lalu mengambil nasi untuk dirinnya sendiri. Blaze makan sembari memperhatikan Solar yang masih kesulitan dan terlihat bergetar saat memegang sendok. Blaze tertawa kecil.

“A, aku lucu, ya?”

“Sedikit. Dulu, Ice dan Thorn juga seperti itu. Mungkin Blaze juga waktu pertama-tama bisa makan sendiri.” kekeh Blaze seraya makan dengan tangan langsung. Solar kebingungan, melihat sang kakak makan tanpa sendok dan garpu. Blaze terkekeh. “Ayo di makan, Lar. Mau kakak suapin lagi?”

“E, enggak....”

~...~...~...~

Solar memandang pintu utama rumahnya yang terdengar suara langkah dan suara kunci yang dikeluarkan secara terburu-buru. Solar memeluk bantal sofa dan berdiri lalu menghampiri Blaze yang sedang mencuci piring bekas makan mereka. Blaze memandang Solar yang terlihat ketakutan. Suara pintu utama yang terbuka dan teriakan panik membuat Blaze menghela nafasnya.

“Mereka kakak-kakakmu, kok.”

“Si, siapa tahu orang lain.”

“Mana ada orang yang begitu masuk akan berteriak nama kita seperti itu selain Kak Hali? Ke depan duluan, tinggal satu piring lagi.” Solar menggeleng, ia membuang bantal sofa, dan memeluk punggung Blaze. Blaze menghela nafasnya. Halilintar terlihat muncul di pintu dapur. Solar terlonjak dan nyaris menaiki tubuh kakaknya yang jelas-jelas lebih kecil darinya itu.

“Kak Hali sudah pulang? Darimana saja tadi?” tanya Blaze seraya menyeka air di tangannya dengan kain lap. Solar perlahan melepaskan pelukannya. Halilintar menghembuskan nafasnya lega.

“Aku pikir kau akan menjahatinya, Lez.” Ucap Halilintar. Solar memandang Blaze yang mengambil bantal sofa.

“Mana mungkin. Sudah, Solar sekarang sama Kak Hali saja ya. Blaze mau tidur.” Ucap Blaze seraya melakukan perenggangan kecil.

“Tunggu, Blaze! Aku masih ingin bicara soal keberangkatan kita.” Ucap Halilintar seraya menghalangi jalan keluar menuju dapur.

“Kalau begitu cepatlah, Kak.” Ucap Blaze. Halilintar menunjuk sofa, meminta Blaze duduk di sana bersama keempat saudaranya yang telah duduk. Halilintar mendekati Solar dan mengusap kepalanya, lalu mengajaknya keluar dapur. Blaze duduk di pojok, agak jauh dari tempat keempat lainnya duduk. Solar merasa iba.

“Mendekatlah, Blaze. Kau ini selalu saja begitu.” Panggil salah satu keempat saudaranya bahkan langsung berdiri dan menarik Blaze mendekat. Solar memandangnya dengan pandangan bingung. Ia duduk di antara Halilintar dan Thorn.

“Nah, tadi sebelum aku pergi, aku mendapat telepon yang mengabarkan tentang warisan dan uang santunan yang sudah bisa kita dapatkan besok hari. Maka dari itu, aku ingin kita berangkat ke tempat kakek, lusa atau paling lama tiga hari setelah hari ini. Aku belum membeli tiket, tapi kemungkinan paling jelas aku akan membagi tempat duduk pesawat menjadi 3,3,1 atau 3,2,2. Kalian mau yang mana?” Jelas Halilintar.

“Pesawat?” Tanya Thorn. Halilintar mengangguk. “Ti, tidak ada transportasi lain?”

“Ada. Dengan kereta. Tapi..., kita akan butuh waktu seharian hanya untuk sampai di tempat kakek. Dan aku tak yakin, Solar akan tahan dengan suasana kereta, Thorn.” Halilintar mengusap punggung Thorn. Thorn terlonjak seolah teringat sesuatu.

“Ah, iya..., kereta justru lebih banyak orang asing dan panas, ya.” Ucap Thorn sendu.

“Tenang saja, Thorn. Ice dan kakak-kakak yang lain ada bersama Thorn dan Solar. Kalau kita terjadi apa-apa, Ice dan kakak-kakak lain pun bersama Thorn dan Solar, kan? Jangan khawatir.” Ucap Ice seraya mengusap punggung Thorn. Thorn tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil. Seorang di sebelah Blaze mulai buka suara.

“Aku ingin 3,2,2. Supaya Blaze tidak sendirian lagi.”

“Blaze ragu akan keputusan itu, Kak Gempa. 3,3,1 lebih baik.” Ucap Blaze membantah keinginan seorang di sebelahnya, Gempa. Solar memandang Blaze dengan bingung. “Kakak dengar kan tadi? Thorn terlihat agak trauma dengan pesawat karena kematian ayah ibu. Solar pun mungkin juga mengalami hal yang sama. Menjaga mereka dengan satu-satu tidak akan membuat mereka tenang. Blaze sudah biasa sendirian, jangan mengkhawatirkanku, Kak Gempa.”

“Karena dua pertimbangan itulah aku membuka jajak pendapat ini pada kalian. Di satu sisi, aku tidak ingin Blaze sendirian dengan pembagian 3,3,1 tapi jika dengan pembagian 3,2,2 Solar dan Thorn tidak akan cukup jika dijaga satu orang. Baik bertiga denganku misalnya, atau Thorn dengan siapa dan Solar dengan siapa.” Ujar Halilintar.

“Ice setuju dengan kakak Blaze. Meski aku kasihan dengan Kak Blaze, tapi Thorn dan Solar lebih butuh kita berlima daripada Kak Blaze.” Ucap Ice.

“Kau yakin, Ice? Aku sendiri gak yakin. Memang mungkin Thorn dan Solar tidak akan setenang itu, tapi Blaze sudah terlalu sering sendirian! Kau sadar tidak? Meski mungkin ayah dan ibu benar-benar beralasan lupa, tapi kata ‘lupa’ itu membuat Blaze jadi terkucilkan!”

“Kak Taufan, Blaze tak apa, kok.” Ucap Blaze. Taufan menggeleng kuat.

“Tidak! Pokoknya aku lebih setuju dengan Gempa. 3,2,2 lebih baik!”

“..., Blaze yang buat kakak-kakak bermasalah, kan? Blaze tidak pergi ke rumah atok juga tak apa! Pergi saja kalian!” bentak Blaze tak tertahankan, ia berdiri dan hendak pergi. Halilintar berdiri dan menarik tangan Blaze. Blaze mengibaskan tangannya berusaha melepaskan diri. Halilintar menampar Blaze hingga Blaze jatuh. Kelima lainnya terkejut melihat perkelahian antara kakak beradik itu, tapi mereka terlihat tidak bisa melerainya.

“Sekali Lagi Kau....” Blaze menendang perut Halilintar

“Apa?! Untuk Apa Blaze ikut? Blaze pun tidak punya apa-apa untuk kalian. Untuk atok! Biarkan Blaze Melumut Di Sini!” Halilintar meninju perut Blaze. Solar mendadak menangis keras membuat semuanya terdiam.

“Su, sudahlah Kak Hali, Kak Blaze..., Aku ingin Kak Blaze tetep ikut. Ma, mau 3,3,1 atau 3,2,2 asalkan Kak Blaze ikut..., aku..., aku....” Solar menunduk dan kembali terisak. Blaze terdiam, ia yang baru akan memukul Halilintar lagi melepaskan kepalan tangannya. Blaze berbalik dan menaiki tangga.

“Aku belum selesai dengan masalahmu Blaze!” Ucap Halilintar.

“Selesaikan saja masalah itu sendiri!” bentak Blaze yang langsung menutup pintu kamarnya dengan kencang.

~...~...~...~

Solar mengetuk pintu kamar Blaze. Ia perlahan membukanya ketika tidak melihat respon dari kakaknya itu. Blaze terlihat duduk di ranjangnya. Solar menutup pintunya lagi dan perlahan mendekati Blaze. Ia naik ke ranjang kakaknya, merebahkan diri dan memeluk pinggang kakaknya. Blaze menghembuskan nafasnya.

“Kenapa Solar?”

“Kakak jadi ikut, kan? Kak Hali putuskan 3,3,1 kok. Kakak duduk sendirian. Tapi..., Kakak benar-benar ikut, kan?”

“Kenapa kau ingin sekali Blaze ikut, Lar?”

“Kakak tetap kakakku. Aku sayang kakak meski ayah dan ibu tidak sayang pada kakak.”

“Iya, begitu juga dengan yang lainnya. Tapi, aku yakin kau pun baru kali ini melihatku. Jadi, jangan mengucapkan hal yang sama seperti mereka, itu kebohonganmu. Blaze ingin tahu jawabanmu sendiri, Lar.”

“..., Solar merasa kakak seperti ayah dan ibu tadi. Memang agak berbeda, tapi..., Kakak datang disaat Solar merasa sendirian. Kakak menghibur Solar yang sedih. Dan kakak mau mengajari Solar makan sendiri. A..., Solar sayang kakak, mungkin lebih seperti Solar sayang ayah dan ibu.” Ucap Solar. Blaze membulatkan matanya sejenak lalu tersenyum dan mencubit pipi gempil milik Solar.

“Kau berusaha meniru cara bicara Blaze, ya? Pakai kata ‘aku’ saja, Blaze tidak akan memaksa Solar seperti Blaze, kok. Terima kasih, Solar.” Ucap Blaze lalu mengusap kepala Solar.

“Aku suka gaya bicara kakak, sih. Menggunakan nama sendiri.” Blaze tersenyum kecil dan terus mengusap kepala Solar. “Kak, malam ini aku tidur sama kakak, ya.”


	3. Chapter 3

Thorn lari dengan tergesa-gesa ke kamar Gempa. Wajahnya terlihat ingin menangis. Gempa menghampirinya dan mengusap punggung Thorn yang langsung menangis ketika Gempa menarik Thorn ke dalam pelukannya. Gempa sedikit mengerti kenapa Thorn sepanik itu, ia segera berjalan bersama Thorn ke tempat Halilintar dan menceritakan apa yang terjadi.

“Solar hilang? Jangan bercanda!” Halilintar segera membanting pintu kamarnya sendiri. Taufan dan Ice yang mendengar teriakan serta bunyi berdebam yang kencang itu langsung keluar dari kamar mereka dan memandang Halilintar yang terlihat marah. Halilintar menarik nafasnya dan berjalan menuju tempat Blaze yang terlihat masih marah padanya. Halilintar segera membuka pintu kamar Blaze keras.

“SSSSH!” Desisan kuat Blaze membuat Halilintar terdiam melihat itu. Blaze mengusap lengan Solar yang tidur dengan posisi memunggungi Halilintar. Blaze perlahan turun dari ranjangnya melalui bagian kaki. Ia melirik Solar yang masih tidur untuk sejenak lalu menarik Halilintar keluar kamarnya. “Datang-datang sudah berisik. Menyebalkan!”

“Aku panik Solar menghilang! Thorn tadi mencarinya kemana-mana! Siapa sangka dia bersamamu.”

“Thorn mencari? Tapi tadi dia tidak ke kamar Blaze.” Ujar Blaze dengan nada sarkastik dan melipat tangannya, Halilintar melihat tingkah adiknya itu.

“Kau masih marah? Aku sudah memutuskan pembagian 3,3,1, kok.”

“Blaze sudah dengar dari Solar.”

“Lalu, kenapa kau masih marah, Lez?” Tanya Halilintar, ia menekuk kakinya sedikit, menyamakan tingginya dengan adik dengan tubuh yang paling mungil itu. Blaze melepas kaitan tangannya.

“Blaze gak marah lagi.” Ucap Blaze. Halilintar menghembuskan nafasnya.

“Jangan bohong. Nada bicaramu masih begitu. Kau marah karena apa sih?” Blaze menarik nafasnya.

“Blaze gak suka kalian bilang Blaze dikucilkan oleh ayah ibu! Ayah ibu tetap orang tua Blaze! Blaze yakin ada alasan kenapa mereka tidak memperhatikan Blaze, tidak menyekolahkan Blaze.”

“Tapi Blaze..., kenyataannya....”

“Kak!”

“Iya, iya....” Halilintar lalu melebarkan tangannya. “Peluk aku kalau kau benar-benar tidak marah lagi padaku.”

“..., Kau aneh, Kak Hali.” Blaze memeluk Halilintar. Halilintar tersenyum dan mengusap punggung Blaze.

“Baiklah..., meski kau bilang ayah dan ibu tidak mengucilkanmu, tapi aku tidak akan memperlakukanmu seperti ayah ibu. Kau bisa cerita apapun padaku dan meminta apapun padaku, bahkan hal yang remeh. Ingatlah itu.” Ucap Halilintar. Blaze menghembuskan nafasnya dan mengangguk kecil.

~...~...~...~

Solar bangun sembari mengucek matanya, ia langsung mendudukkan dirinya dan mencari seseorang yang seharusnya ada bersamanya. Solar baru saja akan turun dari ranjang tempatnya duduk ketika melihat orang yang dicarinya ada di bawah. Tertidur dengan kasur berseprei jingga yang Solar yakini adalah kasur miliknya. Solar memandang kasur orang yang tidur di kasurnya, seprei berwarna dominan merah dengan lidah api berbagai warna.

Solar mundur ke pojok tempat tidur ketika pintu kamar mereka diketuk dan dibuka. Thorn muncul dari pintu yang terbuka itu, ia memandang Blaze sedikit takut. Thorn segera berjalan memasuki kamar dan memutar lalu naik ke ranjang tempat Solar berada melalui bagian kaki. Solar mendekati Thorn dan memeluknya.

“Kak Thorn takut Kak Blaze?” bisik Solar, ia tak ingin membangunkan kakaknya yang masih tertidur itu. Thorn mengangguk kecil.

“Habis kemarin....”

“Kak Blaze cuma marah kemarin. Kakak baik kok sebenarnya. Dia bahkan ngajarin aku makan, lho.” Ucap Solar dengan ceria. Lupa jika ia tak ingin membangunkan sang kakak.

Blaze menghembuskan nafasnya, berpura-pura tetap tidur. Ia sebenarnya sudah bangun sedari ketukan pertama yang dibuat Thorn. Blaze dapat mendengar bagaimana Solar menceritakan dirinya pada Thorn, padahal mereka baru bersama kurang lebih 3 jam saat itu. Blaze menyunggingkan senyumnya ketika Thorn sepertinya terlihat mulai mengurangi tingkat kewaspadaan dan ketakutannya. Blaze menggerakan tangannya dan mulai mengerang kecil.

“Pa, pagi, Kak Blaze.” ucap Thorn agak takut.

“Pagi, Kak Blaze!” ucap Solar ceria. Blaze mengacak-acak rambutnya kasar dan langsung berdiri mengambil handuk kecil. Tak mempedulikan sapaan kedua adiknya, ia masuk ke kamar mandi pribadinya. Solar turun dan memandang apa yang dilakukan Blaze di kamar mandi dengan pintu terbuka. Thorn ikut mendekati Solar dan melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh kakaknya itu. Blaze mencuci wajahnya.

“Pagi.” Ucap Blaze setelah selesai mencuci wajah dan mengelapnya dengan handuk kecil itu. Thorn memandang Blaze, kepalanya diusap oleh Blaze. Blaze berjalan mengambil jaket tak berlengannya yang tergantung di belakang pintu. Blaze juga mengambil ponsel yang serupa dengan yang hanya dimiliki kakak pertama mereka juga earphone. “Mau ikut lari pagi?”

“Eh?” Thorn dan Solar saling berpandangan. Blaze menghembuskan nafasnya dan meninggalkan kedua bungsu itu kebingungan. Solar dan Thorn segera keluar kamar dan melihat Blaze yang mulai menuruni tangga. Ice yang duduk di sofa seraya memeluk bantal, menyapanya dan menunjuk jam tangannya. Blaze mengangguk kecil sebelum keluar rumah.

“Solar, Thorn, kalian mau kemana?” Tanya Ice ketika kedua bungsu itu terlihat mendekati pintu.

“Eh, itu..., Kak Blaze....” Ucap Solar seraya menunjuk punggung Blaze yang mulai menjauh.

“Biarkan saja Kak Blaze. Itu rutinitasnya setiap pagi, kok. Temenin Ice di sini aja yuk.” Ucap Ice seraya menepuk-nepuk sofa disebelahnya.Thorn mengangguk dan mendekati kakaknya itu. Solar mengikuti Thorn seraya menggenggam tangannya.

“Temenin apa, kak?” tanya Thorn. Ice menguap.

“Temenin Ice tidur lagi.” Ucap Ice seraya merebahkan kepalanya di kaki Thorn. Thorn mengeluh kecil, tak lama ia kembali tersenyum dan menyalakan televisi. Ice terlihat tidak terganggu dengan suara telivisi yang yang baru dinyalakan. Solar memandang kakak bungsunya itu.

“Kak..., Uhm....” Solar mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Thorn. “Kak Ice kakak nomor berapa?”

“Eh, Kak Ice itu langsung diatasku, Lar. Jangan bilang kamu gak tahu urutan lahir kita?” Tanya Thorn. Solar mengangguk kecil. Ice terbangun dan terkekeh lalu berdiri ke depan Solar.

“Masa Solar gak tahu, sih? Ice kasih tahu, ya. Yang pertama dari kita Kak Halilintar, dia pengganti ayah yang paling sempurna menurut Ice. Yang kedua Kak Taufan, dia yang paling mirip dengan Ice. Yang ketiga Kak Gempa, dia paling mirip denganmu, dan dia pengganti ibu yang cukup sempurna menurut Ice. Keempat Kak Blaze, ..., Orangnya memang mudah marah, tapi menurut Ice, dibanding dengan Kak Gempa yang baik, Kak Blaze jauh lebih baik, lho. Cuma karena dikucilkan ayah ibu saja makanya Kak Blaze jadi agak misterius dan mudah marah tadi. Lalu Ice, Thorn, dan terakhir kamu, Solar.”

“Kak..., Kakak cukup dekat dengan Kak Blaze, ya?” Tanya Thorn. Ice mengangguk kecil.

“Mirip kedekatan kalian, lah. Meski daripada Ice, Kak Hali lebih tahu soal Kak Blaze.” Ucap Ice lalu menggelar karpet.

“Ta, tapi setidaknya kakak tahu Kak Blaze itu. Kak Blaze itu orangnya gimana, kak? Aku jarang liat Kak Blaze dan gak begitu tahu....”

“Dulu waktu kita semua belum sekolah, Blaze itu mirip Taufan versi lebih aktif.” Ucap Halilintar yang turun dari lantai dua rumah mereka. Thorn dan Solar berbalik memandang Halilintar. Halilintar mendekati kedua bungsu dan duduk di antara mereka. Ice tiduran di atas karpet sembari menonton film animasi berseri. “Kalau waktu itu pembantu kita tidak menyuruhnya pulang, mungkin Blaze tidak akan pulang sampai besok harinya.”

“Ah, Ice ingat waktu Kak Blaze malah tertawa riang waktu pulang setelah magrib dengan badan penuh lumpur dan dimarahi ibu.” Kekeh Ice.

“Ya..., tapi Blaze jadi agak pendiam justru setelah kita masuk sekolah dengan dirinya yang tidak didaftarkan. Mungkin tepatnya, jadi menutup diri. Dia masih sering main sampai malam seperti itu, tapi dia seolah menjadi tak mau berhubungan dengan kita. Kalian lihat kemarin, kan? Dia memilih dirinya sendiri menjadi orang yang duduk sendiri sementara kita bertiga-bertiga.”

“Apa karena ia dikucilkan ayah ibu, kak?” Tanya Solar. Halilintar mengangkat bahu.

“Aku juga tidak begitu tahu. Blaze termasuk orang yang tetap hormat kepada orang tua, kok. Dan menurutku, perkataan Ice tadi ada benarnya. Blaze mungkin anak yang paling baik di antara kita. Blaze kemarin sedikit memaksa kita agar mau membiarkannya duduk sendiri adalah karena Blaze tahu, Kita berenam agak sulit berhubungan dengan orang asing. Kalau dengan 3,2,2 ada dua orang yang duduk bersebelahan dengan orang asing, bahkan aku pun sesungguhnya takut kalau mengambil duduk berdua. Lagipula, Blaze pun sudah punya pengalaman duduk bersama orang lain.”

“Oh..., itu sebabnya Kak Blaze marah? Aku pikir Kak Blaze orangnya egois....” ucap Thorn sendu. Halilintar menggaruk pipinya, ia tahu alasan sesungguhnya Blaze marah. Namun, ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk memberi tahu si anak keenam.

“Justru Kak Blaze orang yang paling memikirkan kita, lho.” Ucap Ice seraya berguling di karpet. Halilintar memijat keningnya.

“Ice lebih baik kau mulai mengemasi barangmu dari pada bermalas-malasan di depanku.”

~...~...~...~

Blaze membuka pintu rumahnya, tubuhnya penuh dengan peluh keringat. Solar dan Thorn terlihat senang dengan kedatangan Blaze saat itu. Thorn memandang Halilintar ketika mendengar suara liur yang tertelan dari diri kakak pertamanya itu. Blaze menyeka keringat dengan handuk kecil yang tergantung di lehernya dan berjalan menuju tangga, untuk kembali ke kamarnya.

“Blaze, mandi dan bersiaplah. Setelah ini kita pergi beli tiket pesawat.” Ucap Halilintar. Blaze berhenti menaiki tangga.

“Untuk apa pergi ramai-ramai? Kak Hali sendiri bisa membelinya.” Halilintar menghembuskan nafasnya.

“Tak apa, biar kau tahu kita duduk di mana.” Kini giliran Blaze yang menghembuskan nafasnya dan melambaikan tangannya tanda terserah pada perkataan Halilintar. Ketika terdengar suara pintu tertutup Halilintar menghembuskan nafasnya sekali lagi. “Tentu kalau aku bilang pergi ke kantor pemerintahan dulu, dia pasti tidak mau ikut, kan?”

“Eh, kok Kak Hali yakin kalau Kak Blaze gak mau ikut?” tanya Thorn.

“Waktu aku bilang ‘mandi dan bersiaplah’ kalian tidak lihat bahu Blaze sedikit terangkat karena tegang? Ketika kita bilang untuk ‘membeli tiket’ saja, bahunya mulai mengendur. Aku tahu dia pasti tidak ingin ikut ke kantor pemerintahan. Entah apa alasannya....” Jelas Halilintar. Solar memandang pintu kamar Blaze yang hanya berbeda 3 langkah dari sisi kiri tangga.

~...~...~...~

Halilintar memberikan kemeja merahnya sudah tidak terpakai pada Blaze yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi pribadinya. Handuk yang masih melilit di pinggang Blaze membuat Halilintar menelan liurnya sedikit seraya terus mengulurkan tangannya yang memegang kemeja. Blaze mengambilnya dengan ragu.

“Bagaimana pun kita pergi ke tempat resmi, Lez. Setidaknya pakai pakaian yang sopan sedikit. Pakai jaket tak berlenganmu untuk luaran juga tak apa.” Ucap Halilintar lalu berbalik. Blaze mengacak-acak rambutnya.

“Perlu banget, ya?” keluh Blaze. Halilintar mengangguk.

“Waktu mau pulang kau bisa lepas kemeja itu, kok.” Ucap Halilintar lalu menutup kembali pintu kamar Blaze.

Blaze kembali mengacak-acak rambutnya. Ia kurang suka mengenakan pakaian berlengan. Selain karena membuatnya sulit bergerak, lengan pakaiannya akan menempel ketika ia berkeringat, membuatnya semakin tak nyaman dalam pakaian itu. Blaze mengambil kaos putih tak berlengannya lalu memakainya sebagai dalaman. Halilintar mengizinkannya melepas kemeja menyusahkan itu ketika selesai melakukan transaksi pembelian, tentu ia perlu dalaman itu selain jaketnya.

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar, tepat setelah Blaze selesai berpakaian. Blaze membuka pintu dan melihat Thorn dengan wajah agak takut. Blaze mengusap kepala Thorn. “Ada apa?”

“Sa, sarapan sudah siap, kak.” Ucap Thorn. Blaze menghembuskan nafas dan tersenyum.

“Baiklah, ayo makan.” Ucap Blaze lalu merangkul Thorn dan membawanya menuruni tangga. Halilintar berdiri di ambang pintu dapur seraya melipat tangannya. Ia sedikit tersenyum melihat Blaze yang mengenakan kemejanya. Halilintar memberi kode pada Thorn yang langsung dijawab anggukan oleh Thorn.

“Mana Solar?” tanya Blaze ketika duduk di meja makan. Ice yang duduk di depan Blaze mengangkat bahunya. Thorn duduk di sebelah Ice.

“Lagi manggil Kak Taufan.” Ucap Thorn masih dengan ekspresi takut. Blaze memundurkan punggungnya dan melihat sebuah kursi kosong di sebelah kiri Gempa. Gempa menghembuskan nafasnya dan menepuk kaki Blaze dan menunjuk ke kanannya. Taufan dengan rambut yang basah langsung merangkul Blaze yang terlihat berbeda saat itu.

“Kau ganteng sekali adikku.” Kekeh Taufan seraya menekan dan memutar pipi Blaze dengan kepalan tangannya. Solar dan Thorn mendadak cengo melihat Blaze merengek minta dilepaskan oleh kakak kedua mereka itu. Taufan terkekeh-kekeh dan mengecup kening Blaze lalu berjalan ke tempat duduknya. Solar duduk di depan Taufan. Halilintar akhirnya masuk dan duduk diantara Taufan dan Solar.

“Mari makan.” Ucap ketujuhnya. Solar mengambil sendok dan garpunya dari tangan Halilintar, sembari tersenyum dan berkata ingin makan sendiri. Membuat saudaranya yang lain terkejut karenanya. Blaze hanya tersenyum.

~...~...~...~

Halilintar menggendong Blaze yang tertidur di angkutan dan turun tepat di depan gedung pemerintahan. Taufan menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir pada supir angkutan seraya membayar biaya perjalanan mereka bertujuh. Gempa menunjukkan obat anti mabuk perjalanan yang ternyata cukup ampuh sebagai obat tidur bagi Blaze. Ice terkekeh dan menggandeng kedua adik bungsunya memasuki gedung pemerintahan.

Halilintar mendudukan Blaze perlahan agar tidak terbangun dan membuatnya bertumpu dengan Taufan yang duduk di sebelahnya. Namun, Blaze terlihat tetap terganggu dan akhirnya membuka matanya. Halilintar meneguk liurnya, ia beralih ke Taufan dan langsung pergi menemui salah seorang petugas. Taufan menghembuskan nafasnya, ia memang satu-satunya orang yang memiliki tenaga yang serupa dengan Blaze.

Setelah mengusap matanya sejenak, Blaze memandang sekelilingnya dan matanya langsung melebar terkejut. Taufan segera menahan Blaze untuk tetap duduk. “Tenang Blaze.”

“Bagaimana bisa tenang!? Kalian membohongiku!” Bentak Blaze. Taufan menggigit bibirnya dan memeluk Blaze.

“Tenanglah dulu, Blaze..., setelah kembali mengambil uang santunan dari pesawat yang dititipkan ke negara, kita langsung membeli tiket, kok.” Bisik Taufan.

“Pembohong!” Kesal Blaze. Taufan segera mengusap kening Blaze.

“Gak bohong. Tenanglah, Thorn sampai ketakutan tuh....” Ucap Taufan seraya menunjuk Thorn yang memang sampai bersembunyi dibelakang Gempa karena bentakan pertama Blaze. Blaze menarik nafasnya kesal dan akhirnya berhenti mengeluh. Halilintar kembali dan meminta keenamnya untuk mengikutinya. Blaze terlihat enggan mengikutinya. Taufan terpaksa menarik adiknya itu agak kasar.

Blaze terus menggeram kesal ketika dirinya ditarik masuk ke dalam salah satu ruangan. Thorn yang awalnya takut tiba-tiba berlari melewati Blaze. Solar dan Ice juga demikian. Suara ketiga adiknya itu terdengar terkejut tapi juga ada keceriaan dan kesenangan di dalam sana. Blaze akhirnya melihat ke dalam ruangan itu. Meski masih agak gelap, tapi Blaze dapat melihat siapa seorang yang sudah menunggu di sana dan dikerumuni oleh ketiga adiknya dan seorang kakaknya.

“Atok!” Taufan yang merasa Blaze tidak melawan lagi langsung melepaskan diri Blaze dan masuk memeluk seorang yang dikerumuni adik-adiknya itu. Halilintar menepuk punggung Blaze perlahan.

“Pembagian tempat duduk pesawat sepertinya bakal jadi 3,3,2. Aku tak menyangka petugas tadi bilang ada seorang yang tua yang datang untuk ikut pembagian warisan kita dan ternyata memang atok.” Jelas Halilintar seraya mengusap kepala belakang Blaze. “Maaf berbohong. Meski seandainya mereka tidak membagi warisan padamu pun..., aku tidak ingin kau sendirian di rumah ketika pembagian warisan, Blaze.”

Blaze menghembuskan nafasnya. Masih terdengar kesal di telinga Halilintar. “Kalau kau jujur seperti ini sejak tadi aku tak mungkin kesal. Sudah membohongiku, bahkan memberikanku obat tidur. Dasar....”

“Kau memang baik, Blaze.” Halilintar merangkul dan mencium puncak kepala Blaze.


	4. Chapter 4

Solar mengenggam tangan Blaze saat surat wasiat itu dibacakan dan sampai saat ini masih tidak ada nama Blaze disebut. Prihatin tentu saja. Solar tidak mengerti lagi dengan jalan pikiran orang tua mereka saat menulis surat wasiat yang sesungguhnya masih bisa dirubah ketika mereka masih hidup. Solar sendiri juga salah, karena ia tidak ‘mengenal’ kakaknya yang satu ini sedari awal. Kalau ia ‘mengenal’ mungkin ia bisa membujuk orang tuanya untuk memberikan setidaknya warisan kepada kakaknya itu.

“Yang terakhir, untuk anak yang paling baik yang bahkan....”

“Kita sudah tahu untuk siapa yang terakhir. Lewati bagian itu.” Ucap Blaze tiba-tiba. Semuanya memandang Blaze yang terlihat kesal. Namun, Solar menghela nafas lega ketika nama sang kakak yang satu ini akhirnya disebut. Uang warisan Blaze ternyata sedikit lebih banyak ketimbang yang lainnya dan nyaris menyamai uang warisan yang diberikan pada Halilintar sebagai tugas dan tanggung jawab anak pertama untuk mengurusi adik-adiknya.

Solar memandang reaksi di wajah Blaze. Cemberut tidak suka dan ada perasaan kesal di matanya. Solar bahkan melihat Blaze mengepalkan tangannya erat dan memukul kakinya sendiri. Solar ingin bertanya, melihat ketidak sukan kakaknya itu ketika mendengar ia justru mendapat warisan. Namun, belum sempat bertanya, Solar sudah terinterupsi oleh orang yang membacakan surat wasiat itu untuk mereka.

“Jika surat wasiat ini ditemukan sebelum orang tua baik dari pihak suami atau pihak istri meninggal, semua harta warisan akan dialihkan kepada pihak orang tua tersebut.”

“Berarti semuanya akan diambil oleh Tok Aba dulu?” Tanya Gempa. Kakek mereka menarik nafasnya dan mengangguk.

“Syukurlah! Ice gak bisa ngelola uang.” Ucap Ice lalu memeluk sang kakek. Solar memandang wajah penuh kelegaan dari Blaze yang seharusnya muncul ketika namanya disebut. Meski Solar bingung, tapi Solar tetap bersyukur kakaknya ini tetap mendapat warisan. Solar menarik tangan Blaze dan merebahkan kepalanya di tangan itu.

“Kak Blaze tidak dilupakan ayah ibu sekarang. Apa kakak senang?” Tanya Solar. Blaze menghembuskan nafasnya dan mengusap kepala Solar.

“Iya, Lar.” Ucap Blaze dengan senyum kecil. “Tentu saja.”

~...~...~...~

“Kalian pergi ke rumah atok kalau rumah sudah resmi dijual saja, Boboiboys. Itu bisa menambah uang warisan kalian lho.” Ucap Tok Aba ketika mereka keluar dari kantor pemerintah.

“Hali gak tahu cara jual rumah.” Ucap Halilintar. Blaze mengernyit memandang Halilintar. Tok Aba terkekeh.

“Atok yang jualkan. Lebih baik setelah ini kita pergi ke kantor pemerintahan yang di sana.” Ucap Tok Aba seraya menunjuk gedung pemerintahan yang berada tepat di depan gedung pemerintahan yang baru saja mereka datangi. Blaze melambaikan tangannya dan mulai berjalan menuju tempat menunggu angkutan.

“Blaze pulang saja kalau tidak jadi beli tiket pesawat.” Ucap Blaze. Tok Aba memandang Halilintar dan Taufan. Taufan tersenyum dan mendekati Blaze. Menahan Blaze pergi untuk sementara.

“Baiklah, kakak juga pulang ah, lapar. Atok mau aku bawain kopernya?”

Solar terlihat mendekati Taufan dan Blaze. “Aku juga capek.”

Ice menguap sembari mendekati Blaze. “Ice juga ngantuk.”

Halilintar menghembuskan nafasnya lalu memberi beberapa uang untuk membayar angkutan mereka. Gempa memandang Thorn yang menggenggam erat tangannya.

“Thorn gak ikut pulang?” tanya Gempa.

“Aku ikut kakak Gempa saja.” Ucap Thorn. Gempa tersenyum lalu memandang kakeknya itu.

“Kakak ikut atok ke kantor pertanahan lho.”

“Hu uh..., berarti aku juga ikut kakak ke kantor pertahanan.”

“Per’tanah’an, Thorn.” Kekeh Gempa seraya mengusap kepala adiknya itu.

~…~…~…~

Taufan langsung berteriak layaknya anak kecil seumurannya pada Blaze yang sedang menyiapkan makan siang mereka. Solar mendadak bingung dengan tingkah kakak-kakaknya yang kadang terasa begitu dewasa, tapi juga kadang terasa cocok dengan umurnya. Solar kini memandang Ice yang sungguhan tertidur di meja makan. Sepertinya, kakak kelimanya itu memang yang paling pemalas dari pada keenam kakaknya yang lain. Solar memang cukup sering melihat Ice, baik di rumah maupun di sekolah, tapi ia baru menyadari sisi kemalasan sang kakak yang bahkan lebih parah dari padanya yang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Bunyi percikan minyak yang agaknya lebih kencang itu membuat Solar kembali memandang punggung Blaze. Taufan terlihat berdiri dan mengambil segayung air, ia mengambil tangan Blaze dan merendam tangan itu ke gayung berisi air itu. Taufan terlihat mengecilkan api kompor lalu berjalan menuju lemari pendingin dan mengambil beberapa butir es batu dan menenggelamkannya bersama tangan Blaze.

"Hati-hati, Blaze..., nah obati tanganmu dulu, biar aku yang masak." Ucap Taufan. Solar memandang Taufan yang kembali bersikap dewasa. Blaze mengambil salah satu es batu dan mengusapkannya ke telapak tangannya.

"Kak Blaze kenapa terlihat kecewa tadi?" Tanya Ice yang tiba-tiba terbangun. "Jangan pikir Ice dan Solar tidak melihat kakak memukul kaki kakak sendiri di kantor pemerintahan."

Solar mengangguk, menyetujui perkataan Ice. Blaze diam tidak menjawab. Taufan menghembuskan nafas dan meminta kedua adik kecilnya itu untuk menghentikan pertanyaan itu. Taufan sebenarnya juga ingin tahu, tapi ia tahu adiknya yang satu itu kalau sudah diam, akan terus diam seribu bahasa. Atau justru akan melakukan kekerasan pada kedua adik kecil mereka itu, Taufan tentu tidak ingin itu terjadi. Taufan melirik adik tengahnya itu yang kini membuang air dan es yang telah mencair lalu mengelap tangannya.

"Blaze yang akan masak lagi, Kak Ufan balik duduk saja." Ucap Blaze. Taufan terkekeh lalu mencium pipi Blaze yang tetap kenyal meski tidak chubby. Taufan kembali duduk di meja makan, tepat di sebelah Ice yang mulai tidur lagi. Blaze berbalik dan memandang Taufan. "Nanti Atok bakal tidur di kamar ayah ibu, kan?"

"Tentu, Blaze. Kenapa tiba-tiba?" Tanya Taufan.

"Ah, Blaze belum sempat merapikan kamar ayah dan ibu, selesai masak Blaze mau bereskan." Ucap Blaze lalu mengangkat makanan yang terlihat sudah matang. Blaze meniriskannya sesaat, ia mengambil piring saji dan melapisi bagian atasnya dengan tisu khusus lalu menuangkan makanan yang sudah ia tiriskan.

"Nanti saja, setelah makan. Hari ini makan ikan, kan? Kau suapi Solar saja, bahaya tulangnya." Ucap Taufan sambil membangunkan Ice. Blaze memandang makanan ditangannya, lalu meletakannya dihadapan mereka.

"Kakak benar." Ucap Blaze. Solar terlihat cemberut, padahal ia ingin makan sendiri lagi. Blaze mencuci tangannya dan mengambil beberapa piring, Taufan dan Ice langsung mengambil piring di tangan Blaze. Mereka berebutan mengambil nasi, Blaze tertawa kecil melihat itu. "Dah, dah..., habis itu nasi terbuang."

~…~…~…~

Malam itu, setelah makan malam, ketujuh kembar itu kembali berkumpul di depan televisi. Membicarakan kembali tentang pembagian tempat duduk di pesawat nanti, mengingat kedatangan kakek mereka secara tiba-tiba. Blaze sedari makan malam tadi terlihat kesal ketika Halilintar berkata akan membicarakan lagi masalah itu. Solar menggenggam tangan Thorn yang ketakutan melihat wajah tak bersahabat kakak tengahnya itu.

"Yang sudah pasti Tok Aba dengan Solar dan aku dengan Thorn, lalu Blaze...." Ucap Halilintar. Blaze melambaikan tangannya tidak peduli.

"Aku mau duduk dengan Blaze!" Ucap Taufan dengan nada sangat ceria.

"Ice juga mau duduk dengan Kak Blaze!" Ucap Ice.

"Hei, slot duduk di sebelah Blaze cuma satu." Bentak Halillintar. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya sejenak. "Gempa, kau mau sama siapa?"

"Sepertinya aku dengan kakak dan Thorn saja. Kemarin Thorn sudah membooking tempat disebelahku." Ucap Gempa sembari memandang Thorn yang menunduk. Halilintar memandang Thorn sejenak lalu tersenyum kecil. Ia mulai menuliskan bagan dan melingkari tempat duduknya yang sudah full bertiga.

"Nah, Blaze kau mau pilih siapa antara Taufan dan Ice?" Tanya Tok Aba yang ikut dalam perbincangan. Blaze melambaikan tangannya dan berdiri.

"Pilih saja. Aku tak peduli dengan siapa yang nanti duduk di sebelahku." Ucap Blaze seraya berjalan menuju tangga. Halilintar menghela nafas dan berdiri mendekati Blaze.

"Duduklah sejenak, Blaze..., Biar aku yang pilihkan nanti. Duduk dan dengarkanlah. Aku mohon, ya?" Pinta Halilintar dengan lembut. Taufan dan Gempa bergidik. Blaze bahkan terlihat sampai berkeringat dingin. Blaze berbalik dan menepuk kening Halilintar dengan cepat. Halilintar terlihat akan marah lagi.

"Kakak tidak kerasukan, kan?" Tanya Blaze dengan nada gemetar. Halilintar terdiam sejenak, lalu tertawa kecil.

"Ya, kau yang membuatku kerasukan. Ayo, duduk Blaze." Halilintar mengapit tangan Blaze lalu membawanya kembali duduk. Taufan dan Gempa mundur perlahan, membuat Ice, Thorn, dan Solar kebingungan.

"Si, siapa kau!? Kemana Kak Hali'ku'?!" Tanya Taufan seraya menodongkan remote televisi.

"Apa MaksudMu Aku Milikmu, HA?" Bentak Halilintar lalu menjitak kepala Taufan. Taufan mengaduh kesakitan. Gempa tertawa kecil lalu mengelus pundak Taufan.

"Haih, sudah-sudah lah! Jadi siapa yang mau disebelah Solar dan Blaze ni?" Tanya Tok Aba lagi.

"Aku yang disebelah Blaze!" Ucap Taufan.

"Enggak! Ice yang disebelah Kak Blaze!" Bantah Ice. Taufan dan Ice memandang sengit. Solar menunduk kecil. Blaze mendekati Solar.

"Lar..., kenapa?" Tanya Blaze, mengabaikan pertengkaran kakak-adik itu.

"Gak ada yang mau duduk di samping aku, ya." Gumam Solar sedih. Blaze mengusap kepala Solar.

"Kakak mau, kok."

"Ta, tapi..., kakak kan mau duduk sendiri kemarin."

"Memang sih." Blaze diam sejenak. Ia berdeham kuat membuat teriakan dan tarikan di kedua pipi Taufan dan Ice berhenti. "Kak Ufan dan Ice suit saja dulu."

"Yang menang duduk denganmu?" Tanya Taufan seraya melepaskan pipi Ice. Blaze menghembuskan nafas.

"Terserah Kak Hali nanti." Ucap Blaze. Halilintar memandang Blaze. Taufan dan Ice saling berpandangan dan mulai menyiapkan diri untuk mendapatkan tempat duduk di samping Blaze. Blaze berbalik dan berbisik pada Solar. "Solar sendiri mau sama siapa?"

"Eh, uh..., mungkin Kak Taufan. habis Kak Hali ama Kak Gempa jaga Thorn. Tok Aba yang lebih tua berarti sama Kak Taufan. Uuh..., lagipula Kak Ice pasti tidur..., aku malah takut kalau kakak tidur...." gumam Solar. Blaze mengusap kepala Solar.

"Yes!" Ice memekik gembira dan Taufan mendadak lesu. "Jadi, Kak Hali..., yang menang atau yang kalah yang duduk bareng Kak Blaze?"

Halilintar mendekati Blaze sejenak. Blaze terlihat berbisik sesuatu. Halilintar tertawa kecil dan mengusap kepala Blaze dan Solar bersamaan. "Yang menang."

"IYEEI! ICE DUDUK AMA KAK BLAZE!" teriak Ice. Tok Aba bahkan sampai terlonjak kaget melihat teriakan kegembiraan Ice. Taufan menunduk lesu. Halilintar berdecih lalu mendekati Taufan.

"Fan..., kau gak suka duduk dengan Solar?" Tanya Halilintar dengan suara pelan. Taufan mengangkat kepalanya.

"Bukan gak suka..., tapi duduk di samping si mungil Blaze itu kan kesempatan langka." Halilintar mendengus.

"Jangan mendadak pedo begitu, deh. Kasihan Solar. Dia sampai menganggapmu dan Ice membencinya tadi." Bisik Halilintar. Taufan tersentak kecil, ia menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya lalu tersenyum. Taufan berdiri dan memeluk Solar.

"Huhu, kakak gak dapet duduk bareng Blaze..., kakak duduk bareng si mungil Solar aja deh." Ucap Taufan dan mulai menekan dan memutar-mutar pipi Solar. Solar merengek kecil, merasa sesak karena perbuatan kakaknya. Taufan terkekeh dan kini memeluk Solar dengan sayang. Solar mendadak menangis, Taufan sedikit kelabakan karenanya. "Lho? Lho? Solar gak mau duduk ama Kak Ufan, ya?"

Solar memeluk Taufan erat dan menangis. "Aku..., aku mau duduk bareng Kak Ufan." Taufan tersenyum kecil dan mencium pipi Solar.

"Maaf, ya."

~…~…~…~

"Kak Blaze udah rapi-rapi barang? Besok truk pindahannya datang, lho." Ucap Thorn. Tak ada respon, Thorn dan Solar yang ada di sampingnya berpandangan sejenak, mereka membuka pintu kamar Blaze agak panik. Blaze terlihat tertidur di antara tumpukan baju yang sudah ia lipat rapi serta pancaran sinar matahari yang masuk dari jendela. Thorn sudah tidak begitu takut dengan kakaknya yang satu itu, ia langsung masuk dan menggoyangkan badan kakaknya itu. "Kakak bangun....”

“Hnggh..., Blaze gak mau makan....” Igau Blaze. Thorn memandang Solar yang duduk di depan Blaze. Solar mengangkat wajah kakaknya yang tertunduk lalu, menepuk-nepuk pipinya.

“Kak bangun..., bukan makan....” Blaze mengernyit lalu mengusap matanya, hanya sekejap sebelum kepala itu tertunduk lagi dan tertidur. Thorn diam sejenak lalu menjentikkan jarinya. Ia naik ke ranjang dan menutup tirai kamar. Solar mengernyitkan keningnya. Tak lama Blaze seperti terbangun, ia mengusap matanya dan menguap lebar.

“Siang, kak.” Ucap Solar. Thorn memeluk Blaze dari belakang.

“Siang kakak..., Kenapa kakak belum selesai berkemas?” Tanya Thorn. Blaze menunduk kecil.

“Hangat....”

“Tuh, kan.” Kekeh Thorn. “Aku bantu kakak, ya?”

“Hnggh..., Thorn bantu buku-buku komik kakak saja. Solar yang baju. Blaze mau mengepak mainan-mainan Blaze.” Ucap Blaze seraya merenggangkan badannya. Solar dan Thorn terkekeh-kekeh. Blaze mengernyitkan keningnya melihat kedua bungsu yang terlihat akrab itu.

“Kak..., Ice bantu kakak juga ya....” Ucap Ice diambang pintu. Blaze mengernyitkan keningnya. Solar dan Thorn masih terkekeh. Blaze menunjuk mainan-mainannya.

“Ya udah kamu kemaskan mainanku.” Ucap Blaze lalu duduk di ranjangnya mengamati ketiga adiknya bekerja. Halilintar lewat di depan kamar Blaze dan mengernyitkan keningnya.

“Blaze..., kenapa kau suruh adik-adikmu yang mengemasi barangmu?!”

“Tanya saja pada mereka.”

“Kami sudah selesai berkemas kok!” ucap Thorn dan Solar. Ice tersenyum puas. Halilintar berkacak pinggang.

“Sungguhan? Kalau ternyata kalian belum selesai berkemas, kakak akan suruh Blaze mengerjakan punya kalian.” Ancam Halilintar. Solar dan Thorn terkekeh-kekeh dan melambaikan tangannya pada Halilintar. Ice berwajah pucat.

“Ice kemas dulu!” Blaze tertawa kecil melihat Ice yang terburu-buru berkemas karena tidak ingin barangnya dikemasi oleh orang lain. Halilintar mendengus. Blaze kembali turun dan mengemasi mainannya.

“Biar aku yang kemasi mainanmu.” Ucap Halilintar. Blaze menghembuskan nafasnya.

“Lalu Blaze kerja apa?” tanya Blaze. Halilintar diam dan mendorong Blaze. Blaze menghembuskan nafasnya. Ia berkacak pinggang.

“Kau nonton saja bersama Taufan. Dia juga sudah selesai berkemas.” Ujar Halilintar. Blaze menggeleng, ia balas mendorong Halilintar.

“Kenapa tidak kakak saja yang nonton bersama Kak Ufan?” tanya Blaze. Halilintar menghembuskan nafasnya. Tidak menjawab. Blaze cemberut dan mulai mengemasi mainannya. Halilintar melipat tangannya dan memandang Solar serta Thorn yang terlihat berhenti terkekeh dan memandang Blaze dengan lesu.

~....~...~...~

“Ice, masuk duluan.” Ucap Blaze ketika mereka sudah memasuki pesawat yang akan membawa mereka ke tempat asal kakek mereka itu. Ice terlihat cemberut, tetapi tetap mematuhinya, ia duduk tepat di samping jendela.

Blaze duduk di antara Ice dan seorang asing. Blaze berdiri sejenak untuk melihat dua bangku di depannya. Solar dan Thorn seperti dugaannya, berada segaris dengannya yang duduk di tengah. Orang-orang yang duduk tepat di samping jendela adalah Taufan dan Gempa, sedangkan yang duduk di samping jalan adalah Tok Aba dan Halilintar. Blaze mengusap kepala Thorn yang duduk di depannya dengan gelisah.

“Tenang saja. Tidak akan terjadi apapun, Thorn.” Ucap Blaze. Ice ikut berdiri dan mengusap pundak Thorn. Solar yang duduk di depan Thorn ikut berdiri dan tersenyum ceria pada kakak bungsunya itu. Gempa menggenggam tangan Thorn dan tersenyum. Thorn sedikit mulai tenang.

“Solar, duduklah. Pakai sabuk pengamannya, nanti jatuh lho.” Ucap Taufan, yang menarik jaket putih Solar. Solar cemberut dan menunjuk Blaze dan Ice yang masih belum duduk. Halilintar memandang ke belakang sedikit, ia menunjuk Blaze dan Ice lalu ke arah bawah. Blaze cemberut dan langsung duduk di kursinya, demikian pula dengan Ice. Taufan duduk lagi bersama Solar, ia memasangkan sabuk pengaman pada Solar yang terlihat kebingungan melihat sabuk pengaman itu.

“Kak Blaze, pakai sabuk pengamannya dulu.” Ucap Ice ketika melihat Blaze melepas tas kecil yang dibawa ke kabin dan mengambil buku komik. Ice melepaskan tas yang ia bawa juga dan mengambil bantal leher yang sengaja dibelinya untuk tidur di perjalanan. Blaze menghembuskan nafasnya dan memakai sabuk pengamannya. “Kakak juga gak dingin apa? Pakai baju tak berlengan begitu.”

“Berisik, kau.” Blaze mengacak-acak rambut Ice yang mulai menguap. Ice meringis kecil. Taufan memeluk Solar.

“Kak Upan boleh usap-suap kepala Solar?” Tanya Taufan. Solar menunduk kecil dan mengangguk. Taufan dengan gembira mengusap-usap kepala adik bungsunya itu. Tok Aba terkekeh melihat tingkah Taufan yang masih sama seperti dua tahun lalu ketika mereka bertujuh berhari raya di rumahnya.

“Kak Hali....” Gempa memanggil Halilintar yang terlihat bosan, menunggu selesainya pemberian instruksi penyelamatan diri dari pramugari. Halilintar memandang Gempa yang mendorong sedikit tubuh Thorn yang mulai mengantuk. Halilintar mengernyitkan keningnya melihat Gempa yang terkekeh kecil. Thorn memandang Gempa bingung dan sedikit mengantuk. Halilintar menghembuskan nafasnya lalu menarik Thorn ke bahunya.

“Tidurlah, Thorn. Supaya kau lebih tenang, kakak akan menjagamu.” Bisik Halilintar. Thorn mengangguk kecil.

“Kak Hali kesambet malaikat?” ejek Blaze. Halilintar berdecih kesal, ia ingin membalas ejekan Blaze itu. Namun, terhenti ketika ia merasa pesawat mulai berjalan sedikit lebih cepat. Halilintar memandang Thorn dan memeluknya lebih erat ketika pesawat mulai menukik naik. Mereka pun pergi meninggalkan kota yang telah melahirkan dan membesarkan mereka itu.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning:  
> Thorn yang agak Brocom ke Gempa.  
> Kegiatan random selama awal kedatangan kembar tujuh di Pulau Rintis.

“Nah, karena waktu itu kalian sering mengeluh soal ‘gak mau tidur sekamar ama dia’, atok sudah buat empat kamar baru untuk kalian. Meski, ya... saat ini yang bisa benar-benar punya kamar sendiri cuma satu sih.” Jelas Tok Aba seraya memperlihatkan ruangan-ruangan di lantai dua rumahnya itu yang sekaligus menjelaskan mengapa rumah kakeknya itu mendadak terlihat lebih besar ketimbang terakhir kali mereka datang ke rumah kakeknya itu.

“Aku mau sekamar ama Kak Gempa.” Ucap Thorn tiba-tiba dan langsung memeluk lengan Gempa. Wajahnya terlihat merajuk pada Gempa. Gempa tertawa kecil lalu mengangguk.

“Baiklah, Thorn. Thorn sekamar sama kakak.” Ucap Gempa seraya mengusap lagi rambut adiknya itu. Mereka memilih kamar mereka lalu bersama-sama merapikan barang-barang mereka.

“Ice mau kamar sendiri, ah.” Ucap Ice yang langsung membawa masuk barang-barangnya ke salah satu ruangan yang ada. “Ice gak mau lagi tidur Ice terganggu oleh teriakan bising kakak-kakak waktu ke sini dulu.”

“Cish. Menyebalkan sekali kau Ice!” Keluh Taufan. Solar memandang Halilintar, Taufan, lalu Blaze. Taufan berdecih kesal. “Yang pasti aku gak mau tidur denganmu Kak Hali!”

“Siapa juga yang mau tidur dengan orang sepertimu?"

“Ya, ya..., beruang sepertimu mana boleh tidur denganku."

"Apa katamu?"

Taufan dan Halilintar saling berpandangan kesal dan mulai berdebat. Tok Aba menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kejadian yang dulu terjadi kini terulang lagi. Sepertinya ia memang perlu menggunakan uang hasil penjualan rumah anaknya itu untuk menyelesaikan pembuatan kamar masing-masing untuk mereka. Blaze menepuk tangannya agak kencang saat itu, membuat Halilintar dan Taufan berhenti berdebat.

“Solar mau sekamar dengan siapa?” tanya Blaze lembut. Solar memandang Blaze sedikit ragu. Blaze tertawa kecil. “Kalau Solar mau sekamar ama Blaze, Solar gak usah takut. Biarkan saja kalau mereka bakal sekamar. Paling-paling bulan depan atau dua bulan lagi kamar kelima itu sudah jadi dan mereka pasti terpisah.”

Solar memandang kamar kelima yang memang terlihat sudah hampir selesai. Namun, wajahnya masih terlihat ragu untuk mengambil keputusan itu. Blaze mengusap kepala Solar. “Ya sudah. Solar mau sekamar dengan Kak Ufan atau Kak Hali? Blaze nanti ambil yang sisanya.”

“Ka, Kak Blaze sendiri mau sama siapa?” tanya Solar. Blaze menggaruk kepalanya.

“Pengennya juga sendiri, sih. Tapi, mau gimana? Ice sudah ambil yang sendiri. Bahkan sudah tidur, tuh.” Ucap Blaze.

Tok Aba terlihat masuk ke kamar Ice, membangunkan dan memaksa Ice mulai menata barang-barangnya. Blaze tertawa kecil melihat tingkah sang adik pertama yang terlihat malas bahkan masih bergelung di kasur yang bahkan belum berseprei itu. Solar memandang tingkah Ice lalu ikut tertawa kecil. Ia berhenti tertawa dan berwajah seperti mendapat ide bagus.

“Solar..., Solar sekamar sama Kak Taufan dulu, deh.” Ucap Solar yang akhirnya memutuskan. Halilintar dan Taufan saling berpandang lalu memandang Solar penuh tanya. Solar pun menjelaskan. “Kak Taufan tadi sudah nemenin Solar di pesawat. Kali ini, gantian Solar yang temani Kak Taufan di kamarnya.”

Taufan mendadak terharu, ia pun langsung memeluk Solar dan mulai mengusap-usap lengan juga kepala Solar. “Manisnya Solar adikku!! Terima kasih!”

“Berarti kau sekamar denganku, Blaze.” ucap Halilintar. Blaze memutar matanya, sejujurnya ia pun lebih memilih Taufan ketimbang Halilintar. Namun, apa boleh buat jika Solar sudah memutuskannya seperti itu. Halilintar mengulurkan tangannya di depan Blaze. Blaze memandang penuh keraguan dan kebingungan. Halilintar menghembuskan nafasnya dan menarik koper milik Blaze. Blaze cemberut dan berkacak pinggang.

"Setelah rapi-rapi, lebih baik kalian jalan-jalan." Ucap kakek mereka yang sudah keluar dari kamar Ice.

"Bertujuh?"

"Tentu saja, Blaze. Atok tak izinkan kau jalan sendirian dan menjahili anak tetangga seperti dulu."

~…~…~…~

"Ternyata rumah atok dekat pantai, ya." Ucap Ice yang langsung saja menghampiri kursi pantai yang memang disediakan untuk pengunjung bersantai menikmati matahari terbenam saat itu. Halilintar memutar matanya dan menarik Ice agar berdiri dan lanjut berjalan.

"Sudahlah, kita main di pantai dulu lah, Kak Hali." Kekeh Gempa seraya menunjuk Taufan dan Solar yang terlihat sudah duduk di tanah dan bersiap membuat patung pasir. Thorn bahkan sudah hampir duduk ingin mengikuti kakak dan adiknya itu membuat patung pasir. Halilintar mendengus, apalagi ketika Ice kembali duduk setengah tidur di kursi pantai itu.

"Lar, pinjam kacamatamu, donk." Ucap Ice setelah teringat sesuatu. Solar mendekati Ice dan memberikan kacamatanya.

"Jangan rusak." Pinta Solar. Ice memakainya lalu mencubit pipi gempal Solar.

"Tentu adikku. Aaah, matahari indah sekali." Ucap Ice yang tak berapa lama sudah kembali tertidur. Solar tertawa kecil melihat kakaknya yang mudah sekali tertidur ini. Solar memandang Halilintar dan menariknya menuju patung pasir buatannya yang sama sekali belum berbentuk. Halilintar menghembuskan nafasnya dan akhirnya menemani adiknya itu bermain pasir pantai.

"Lho, mana Blaze?" Tanya Taufan setelah berhasil membuat sebuah barisan bukit dari pasir. Gempa berdiri dan memandang ke sekelilingnya, wajahnya terlihat sedikit panik.

"Gempa, kau jaga ketiganya. Taufan, Kau ikut aku mencarinya."

"Ish, gak usah memerintah juga aku akan mencarinya, kok!" Keluh Taufan lalu pergi bersama Halilintar. Gempa memandang Ice yang masih tiduran dan Solar serta Thorn yang masih membuat istana pasir. Mengawasi ketiganya.

"Lho, cucu Tok Aba ternyata kembar, ya? Selamat sore." Sapaan seseorang dibelakang Gempa membuat Gempa terkejut, ia berbalik dan memandang seorang anak lelaki oriental seumurannya yang mengenakan kacamata. Pemuda bersurai anggur dengan model seperti duri landak itu terkesan sombong, meski perkataannya tadi terdengar begitu ramah.

"Se, selamat sore. Uhm, tahu dari mana kalau aku cucu Tok Aba?" Tanya Gempa. Terakhir kali mereka kemari pun, mereka bertujuh tidak terlihat meninggalkan rumah kakek mereka itu. anak lelaki itu tertawa kecil.

"Salah satu kembaranmu terlihat sedang bermain dengan ayam-ayam milik makcik kantin saat aku ke rumahnya memesan cake lobak merah untuk ulang tahun abangku bulan depan. Dia bilang dia cucu Tok Aba." Jelasnya. Gempa terlihat langsung teringat akan suatu hal.

"Ah, si Blaze itu." Keluh Gempa seraya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Namaku, Fang." Fang mengulurkan tangannya. Gempa terlihat ragu sejenak sebelum menyambut uluran tangan itu.

"Ah, uh..., Namaku Boboiboy Gempa. Karena namaku yang seperti nama bencana..., panggil saja Boboiboy. Ini adikku, Thorn. Yang ini Solar. Dan yang sedang tiduran di sana itu Ice. Kak Halilintar dan Kak Taufan sedang pergi mencari si Blaze yang mungkin tadi kau temui."

"Kembar tujuh? Wuih, langka sekali." Ucap Fang.

"Haha, memang." Ucap Gempa yang mulai agak canggung untuk melanjutkan perbincangan Fang tersenyum kecil.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Abangku pasti mengamuk kalau aku pulang terlambat."

"Ah, ya. Sampai jumpa lagi." Gempa melambaikan tangannya pada Fang yang terlihat berlari menjauh.

"Siapa tadi, Kak?" Thorn akhirnya buka suara ketika Fang sudah tidak terlihat lagi. Gempa menggaruk pipinya.

"Mungkin tetangga baru kita. Bisa juga teman di sekolah baru kita nanti. Namanya Fang. Kayaknya anak yang baik." Jelas Gempa masih menggaruk pipinya. Thorn berdiri dan memeluk Gempa.

"Kakak...."

"Kenapa adikku sayang?" Thorn menggeleng dan mengeratkan pelukannya. Gempa tersenyum kecil dan mengusap kepala Thorn dengan lembut. Solar menempelkan telunjuknya di bawah bibirnya dan sedikit memajukan bibirnya. Ia bisa lihat ada kecemburuan di mata Thorn saat itu.

"Nah, Solar, aku balikin. Yuk pulang." Ucap Ice seraya memakaikan kacamata gaya milik Solar pada pemiliknya lalu menggandeng tangan Solar.

"Tunggu, Ice. Blaze belum menyusul. Kak Halilintar dan Kak Taufan juga belum balik."

"Biarkan saja lah, Kak. Paling nanti mereka pulang sendiri."

~…~…~…~

Tok Aba memandang Halilintar dan Taufan yang baru kembali. Meski sedikit tersesat dan sempat berdebat karenanya, kedua tertua dari kembar tujuh itu akhirnya pulang. Dan juga masih belum bertemu dengan Blaze. Gempa menghembuskan nafasnya dan akhirnya bertanya pada Tok Aba mengenai rumah Makcik yang berjualan di kantin sekolah.

Halilintar dan Taufan berpandangan. Penjelasan Thorn dengan nada sedikit ngambek itu membuat Halilintar dan Taufan mengerti kenapa Gempa tahu, tetapi tidak mengerti kenapa Thorn ngambek. Thorn terlihat ingin ikut dengan Gempa. Gempa menggeleng dan mengusap kepalanya. Gempa pun pergi ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh kakeknya itu.

"Kakak kenapa sih?" Tanya Solar. Thorn terlihat ingin menangis. Taufan menekuk kakinya sedikit.

"Thorn jangan khawatir. Gempa gak akan kenapa-napa, kok."

"..., Kak Gempa harus sama aku. Kak Gempa gak boleh sama orang lain." Tangis Thorn mendadak pecah. Taufan memandang Halilintar dengan kebingungan yang juga dibalas dengan ekspresi serupa oleh Halilintar. Solar mengusap-usap punggung Thorn, entah kenapa ia juga ingin menangis padahal ia tidak mengerti maksud kakak bungsunya itu. Ice mengusap kepala Thorn.

"Kalau Thorn gak bolehin Kak Gempa sama orang lain, nanti malah Kak Gempa kabur ke orang lain. Santai saja Thorn, kau kan adiknya. Orang lain ya cuma orang lain. Kau pasti lebih banyak diperhatiin Kak Gempa." Bujuk Ice yang mengerti maksud adiknya itu. Thorn mengusap kedua pipinya yang sudah basah. Tangisnya sedikit mereda.

"Cemburu karena Gempa dapat teman baru?" Tanya Taufan memastikannya pada Ice. Ice mengangguk kecil.

"Thorn pasti takut kalau Kak Gempa jadi lebih akrab dengan temannya daripada dengan Thorn. Kita kan gak seakrab Kak Gempa dengan Thorn, atau Solar dengan Thorn. Iya kan?" Ice tersenyum pada Thorn mencoba semakin meredakan tangisannya. Thorn mengangguk kecil. “Tak apa, Kak Gempamu gak akan diambil kok.”

Kakek mereka tertawa kecil. "Benarlah kata Ice tadi, tuh. Thorn kan adiknya, Gempa pasti lebih sayang dan dekat dengan Thorn daripada dengan temannya. Sudah yuk, kita ke ruang makan. Bantu atok siapin piring dan nasi."

~…~…~…~

Halilintar yang baru merebahkan badannya di ranjang, sembari menunggu Blaze selesai mandi di kamar mandi pribadi mereka, kembali mengangkat badannya. Kasurnya kali ini sedikit lebih tinggi dari ketika pertama ia memasang seprei. Ranjangnya pun bahkan berbunyi lain dari awal kedatangannya, posisinya pun agak goyang.

Halilintar menutup jendela sebelum mengangkat kasurnya. Beruntung kasur itu terbuat dari busa yang cukup ringan sehingga Halilintar dengan mudah mengangkatnya. Papan yang menyangga kasur memang terlihat sedikit terangkat karena bagian tengahnya yang terlihat penuh. Halilintar mengangkat papan itu dan terkejut melihat isi kotak rahasia kecil di bawah ranjang mereka.

Kotak rahasia di ranjang ini memang tidak sebesar ranjang rahasia di rumahnya dulu, sehingga agaknya wajar melihat isi kotak rahasia itu yang terlihat begitu penuh. Penuh berisi celengan berbagai macam bentuk dan beberapa buku yang diperuntukan bagi anak baru sekolah. Halilintar mengernyit bingung melihat benda-benda yang bukan miliknya itu.

"Aku tahu ini kamar kita, tapi rahasia pribadi tetap rahasia pribadi, Kak Hali." Ucapan Blaze saat itu membuat Halilintar berbalik dan melihat Blaze yang sedang mengeringkan rambutnya. Halilintar meneguk liurnya dan menjatuhkan papan penyangga kasur secara tiba-tiba, membuat tangannya yang satu lagi bertumpu pada badan ranjang nyaris terjepit karenanya. Halilintar mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. Blaze memutar matanya dan mengambil kotak P3K miliknya secara pribadi. Blaze mengobati Halilintar.

"Pantas bawaanmu di bandara itu banyak seperti kami. Cih, ternyata ini alasannya. Buku-buku itu...."

"Aku beli sendiri. Meski aku gak sepintar kalian, tapi setidaknya aku harus bisa baca tulis."

“Celengan-celengan itu...."

"Uang jajan, uang raya, dan uang lainnya yang rutin ayah ibu berikan pada kita bertujuh semua aku kumpulkan dalam celengan itu. Aku baru menggunakan setidaknya satu celengan untuk membeli buku cara membaca, menulis, dan juga mainan-mainanku itu. Aneh juga, ya? Untuk masalah uang, ayah ibu sepertinya ingat kalau kita ada tujuh." Kekeh Blaze. Ia merapikan kembali kotak P3Knya. Halilintar memandang obat yang membaluri tangannya itu.

"Hei, Blaze..., apa kau ingin sekolah? Aku rasa tidak akan terlambat, kok. Lagipula kalau ketahuan, atok bisa kena denda karena dirimu yang...."

"Bilang aja aku sekolah di rumah karena aku kenapa gitu, atau seperti artis-artis di tivi. Aku gak begitu niat belajar kok sebenarnya. Keinginanku bersekolah juga..., tujuannya cuma untuk punya teman. Tapi, tanpa sekolah sampai kemarin pun aku punya cukup teman, kok." Ucap Blaze lalu merapikan posisi ranjang dan kasur mereka.

"Kau keras kepala sekali."

"Turunan ayah kan? Kak Hali juga cukup keras kepala, kok." Kekeh Blaze. Halilintar menggaruk kepala belakangnya dan memalingkan wajahnya, tidak ingin mengakui salah satu kelemahannya itu.

"Su, sudahlah. Aku mandi dulu." Ucap Halilintar lalu mengambil handuk miliknya menuju kamar mandi dan menutup pintunya. Blaze tertawa kecil. Halilintar terlihat membuka kembali pintu kamar mandinya. "Oh, ya. Kalau kau sudah mau tidur, kau tidur dekat dinding, ya. Aku suka masuk angin kalau dekat dinding."

Blaze memutar matanya. “Dasar pembohong."

~…~…~…~

Solar terbangun begitu mendengar suara-suara aneh tepat di bawah kamarnya dan kakak keduanya itu. Sang kakak kedua terlihat pulas tidak terganggu. Solar ingin membangunkannya, tapi ia merasa tak enak hati jika harus membangunkan kakak keduanya yang semalam terpaksa direpotkan dirinya hingga baru tidur mungkin di atas jam 11 malam.

Solar turun dari ranjangnya perlahan. Ia pun berjalan dan membuka pintu kamarnya dengan perlahan, yang dimaksudkan agar sang kakak tidak terbangun. Solar menutup pintu kamarnya dan perlahan berjalan ke asal suara. Solar memandang gudang rumah kakek mereka yang ternyata tepat berada di bawah kamarnya.

Solar masuk perlahan ke ruangan itu dan segera terhipnotis akan banyaknya barang-barang unik di dalam ruangan itu. Lampu yang tiba-tiba padam dan pintu yang menutup membuat Solar terkejut. Solar segera berlari ke arah pintu, ia tersandung beberapa barang karena gelapnya ruangan itu. Solar menarik gagang pintu yang sama sekali tidak mau terbuka. Solar memukul-mukul pintu dan mencoba berteriak memanggil nama kakak-kakak dan juga kakeknya.

Solar sudah menangis. Ia jatuh terduduk di depan pintu dan memeluk kakinya. Ketakutan. Ia menyesali tindakannya yang masuk ke dalam ruangan itu tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Ia pun menyesali tindakannya yang pergi tanpa membangunkan kakak-kakaknya. Solar terus menangis terisak. Tubuhnya mulai menggigil akibat angin subuh yang masuk melalui jendela gudang yang kecil. Solar menggosokan tangannya sejenak.

~…~…~…~

"Mana Solar, Fan?" Tanya Halilintar yang terlihat sudah menyiapkan makan. Kakek mereka sudah pergi dahulu untuk membuka kedainya. Taufan mengangkat bahunya.

"Waktu aku bangun tadi, dia tidak ada di sampingku. Mungkin sedang mandi." Ucap Taufan yang masih mengantuk, beberapa kali ia terlihat menguap. "Blaze sendiri kemana?"

"Blaze biasa. Lari pagi." Ucap Halilintar seraya meletakan piring berisi nasi dan lauk ke hadapan Ice.

"Itu, orangnya." Ucap Ice ketika Blaze membuka pintu rumah mereka. Badannya terlihat penuh akan peluh. Blaze terlihat langsung berjalan ke arah gudang yang berada di tempat yang berlawanan dengan ruang makan kakek mereka itu.

"Makan dulu, Blaze." Pinta Gempa seraya melambaikan tangannya, memanggil Blaze. Blaze menggeleng kecil.

"Atok tadi suruh ambilkan satu kardus kaleng coklat di gudang. Setelah mengantarkannya Blaze baru makan." Jelas Blaze. Halilintar mendengus dan mencoba membujuk Blaze.

"Ayolah Blaze. Makanlah dulu. Atok bisa diberi nanti."

"Enggak." Ucap Blaze lalu merogoh kantung celana trainingnya dan mengeluarkan kunci. Pukulan pada dinding pintu itu membuat Blaze mengernyit dan segera membuka pintunya. Pelukan dari tubuh yang agak dingin dan isak tangis langsung menyambut Blaze. Blaze membulatkan matanya melihat sosok yang memeluk dan sedang menangis itu.

"Solar! Astaga, kenapa kau ada di dalam gudang?! Tubuhmu dingin...." Blaze melirik ke kanan kiri, ia akhirnya menyambar jaket kakek yang ada di dekatnya lalu menyelimuti Solar dengan jaket itu. Blaze mengecup pipi dingin Solar lalu mengusap punggungnya. Solar masih menangis dan sedikit menggigil kedinginan.

Blaze mengusap kepala Solar sejenak, meninggalkannya masuk ke gudang lalu mengambil apa yang ia perlukan. Setelah memastikan tidak ada orang lain di dalam sana, Blaze lalu mengunci pintu gudang lalu mengajak Solar ke ruang makan. Kesemua orang di ruang makan itu langsung terkejut melihat Solar yang begitu pucat. Taufan bahkan berdiri dan mengambilkan air minum hangat untuk Solar. Halilintar juga terlihat ke lantai dua.

"Nah, nah..., minum dulu, Lar...." Ucap Taufan seraya membantu Solar minum. Taufan mengusap kepalanya. "Kau kemana saja, Lar? Kakak pikir kau mandi. Kenapa kau pucat seperti ini?"

"Terkunci di gudang. Kenapa pula kau bisa ada di sana, Lar?" Tanya Blaze seraya membersihkan tangannya untuk mengambil makanan bagi Solar. Solar kembali menangis sesengukan. Taufan mengusap-usap kepala Solar, Halilintar terlihat kembali dengan selimut milik Solar. Halilintar melepas jaket milik kakeknya yang menyelimuti Solar dan menggantinya dengan selimut berbulu milik Solar.

"Ssh..., sudah menangisnya berhenti, donk. Tak apa, yang penting Solar baik-baik saja sekarang." Ucap Gempa yang kini mengambil alih posisi Taufan. Thorn memeluk Solar dan mencoba menenangkan si bungsu yang masih sesengukan.

"Tadi..., Tadi aku denger suara aneh di sana..., terus waktu aku masuk...., tahu-tahu pintu tertutup dan terkunci. Aku..., Aku takut...." cerita Solar.

"Ya ampun, Lar..., kenapa kau tak bangunkan Kak Ufan dan malah pergi sendirian? Kak Ufan gak bangun-bangun?" Tanya Ice seraya mengusap wajah Solar yang sudah begitu basah karena air mata. Taufan mengangguk menyetujui ucapan pertama Ice. setelahnya ia memandang Ice sembari memajukan bibirnya. Ice tertawa kecil melihat tingkah kakak keduanya itu.

"Aku..., aku gak mau ganggu tidur Kak Upan." Ucap Solar. Taufan mendadak merasa sedih. Padahal ia tidak masalah jika diganggu tidurnya oleh Solar, asalkan bukan diganggu oleh Halilintar. Blaze mengusir kerumunan kakak adik itu.

"Sudah, sudah..., Kakak-kakak, juga Ice dan Thorn balik makan lagi. Lar, Blaze suapin ya." Blaze mengusap pelan pipi Solar lalu mulai menyuapinya. Halilintar memandang kardus yang dipesan kakeknya itu. Ia pun mengangkat kardus itu.

"Setelah menyuapi, kau pun perlu makan Blaze. Biar aku yang antar ini ke atok." Ucap Halilintar yang saat itu memang terlihat sudah selesai makan. Blaze menghembuskan nafasnya, lalu memberi kunci gudang pada kakak pertamanya itu. Halilintar tersenyum puas memandang Blaze yang akhirnya menurut. Solar memandang tubuh mungil sang kakak yang terlihat lebih kekar darinya itu. Peluh masih sedikit membasahi tubuh dan pakaian tak berlengan yang dikenakan kakaknya.

"Kak Blaze makan juga." Bujuk Solar. Blaze menahan nafasnya sejenak, lalu tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil.

"Iya setelah kau makan." Ucap Blaze yang langsung menyuapi Solar lagi. Solar menggeleng dan mau mengambil piring yang dipegang kakaknya itu. Blaze menariknya dan ikut menggeleng, ia menyodorkan sendok berisi nasi dan lauk itu ke depan mulut Solar. Solar menahan mulutnya. Blaze menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Kakak bilang Solar harus mulai bisa makan sendiri." Rajuk Solar. Blaze membulatkan matanya sejenak lalu tertawa kecil.

"Memang, tapi Blaze lagi pengen suapin Solar. Ayo buka mulutnya." Solar cemberut, tapi pada akhirnya membuka mulutnya dan menerima suapan kakak keempatnya itu.

~…~…~…~

Solar berhenti dan menarik tangan Thorn untuk ikut berhenti. Thorn menarik tangan Gempa untuk ikut berhenti pula. Mereka bertiga memandang punggung mungil dengan tangan yang terentang yang berlari kegirangan menuju sebuah kandang hewan. Solar tertawa kecil melihat sisi kekanakan dari kakak keempat yang ketika di rumah selalu terlihat dewasa di matanya. Kakak keempatnya itu kini memeluk seekor ayam yang entah kenapa seperti ikut membalas pelukan sang kakak dengan sayap.

Gempa ikut tertawa kecil melihat tingkah adik pertamanya yang kembali bertingkah seperti yang ia kenal, tingkahnya sebelum ayah dan ibu mereka meninggal. Thorn pun tertawa kecil. Gambarannya pada sang kakak keempat yang galak, seperti kakak pertamanya, langsung hancur ketika melihat wajah ceria dan suara cempreng sang kakak keempat keluar karena bertemu dengan beberapa ekor ayam hidup.

"Kenapa kalian berhenti di situ, ha?" Teriak Halilintar. Tertua dari kembar tujuh itu mendekati ketiganya yang kini berusaha menahan tawanya. Gempa menunjuk ke arah Blaze yang terlihat sedang bermain dengan para ayam. Halilintar berdecak dan berjalan mendekati Blaze.

"Jangan, Kak Hali." Ucap Gempa seraya menahan kepergian Halilintar dengan menarik tangan kakak pertamanya itu. Halilintar terlihat ingin protes, tapi begitu melihat mata Gempa Halilintar mengerti mengapa Gempa menghentikan tindakannya. "Toh, Blaze pun tidak bisa sekolah karena tidak ada pengantarnya."

"Terserahmu lah. Ayo jalan lagi." Halilintar menarik Solar yang menarik Thorn dan yang juga menarik Gempa. Mereka bertiga akhirnya meninggalkan Blaze bermain dengan ayam-ayam milik tetangga itu.

Blaze melirik keenam kembarannya yang sudah pergi ke sekolah untuk mengambil formulir siswa baru. Blaze memandang ayam-ayam itu dengan sedih, ia mengusap kepala sang ayam yang sedari tadi dipelukannya itu. Blaze kembali mulai menceritakan kesedihannya. Kesedihannya bukan terletak pada kenyataan bahwa ia tidak bisa sekolah. Blaze sudah menerima itu sejak awal karena memang ada alasan tersendiri yang hanya diketahuinya. Blaze sedih karena lagi-lagi ia tidak bisa membantu orang tuanya, dalam hal ini sang kakek. Umurnya masih terlalu muda untuk bekerja.

Ia bisa saja membantu kakek mereka di kedai setiap hati. Namun, tentu saja kakeknya itu pasti akan membayar denda atau hukuman lain yang dikarenakan dirinya yang tidak bersekolah. Setelah kegiatan sekolah dimulai, mungkin Blaze hanya bisa bermain di rumah saja. Menunggu umurnya dianggap cukup sehingga bisa bekerja membantu kakeknya. Blaze tertawa setelah menceritakan isi hatinya pada ayam yang mungkin tak mengerti perkataannya sama sekali.

Blaze melepaskan ayam itu lalu pergi dari rumah si tetangga, tentunya setelah memastikan tidak ada ayam-ayam yang kabur dari kawasan rumah tetangganya itu. Ia pun membiarkan kaki dan instingnya yang bekerja membawanya pergi ke tempat yang dianggapnya menyenangkan. Kaki dan instingnya itu ternyata membawanya ke pantai. Pantai di pagi hari seperti ini tidak begitu banyak orang. Baru ada sedikit pengunjung dan juga para penduduk pesisir pantai yang terlihat masih menyediakan pelayanan mereka pada pelancong yang datang, baik pelancong lokal maupun pelancong asing.

Aroma pantai yang asin dan sedikit amis, hamparan biru putih yang menggulung indah, halusnya pasir yang ia jejakan, entah kenapa ke semuanya sedikit menenangkan pikiran Blaze. Blaze sepertinya harus mengakui ucapan Ice soal keindahan pantai dapat membuatmu melupakan sejenak masalahmu.

"Oh, kau salah satu kembar yang kemarin kan? Apa kabar?" Sapa anak lelaki seumurannya yang sedang berjalan dengan pemuda yang mungkin sudah duduk di sekolah menengah. Blaze tersenyum dan melipat tangannya di belakang kepalanya.

"Baik, kok. Kamu Fang, ya? Yang kemarin ketemu dengan Kak Gempa, Ice, Thorn, dan Solar. Perkenalkan namaku Blaze, salam kenal!" Ucap Blaze yang langsung melepas lipatan tangannya dan mengulurkan tangannya. Lelaki seumurnya baru akan menyambut uluran tangannya, tetapi sang pemuda keburu menyambar tangan Blaze.

"Namaku Kaizo. Abang dari Pang ini. Jangan macam-macam dengannya." Ucap pemuda itu.

"Fang, lah!" Keluh lelaki seumurnya itu, Fang. Blaze hanya tertawa dan menyambut mantap genggaman tangan sang pemuda bernama Kaizo itu.

"Apa anak pertama selalu protektif pada adik-adiknya? Kakak pertama Blaze juga begini. Padahal dia ketakutan sekali untuk berkenalan seperti ini." Ujar Blaze ketika ia dan Kaizo akhirnya saling melepas genggaman tangan mereka. Kaizo melipat tangannya sedikit berpikir.

"Mungkin memang seperti itu. Ada anggapan, seorang kakak akan menjadi pengganti orang tua ketika orang tua telah tiada. Dan, ya..., pada kenyataannya aku memang menjadi seperti itu." Ujar Kaizo. Fang mendadak memeluk lengan kakaknya itu, mungkin senang dengan ucapan sang kakak barusan. Blaze membulatkan matanya sejenak, teringat akan perkataan Solar padanya. Blaze tertawa kecil.

"Orang tua kami juga baru meninggal, untung kami masih memiliki kakek. Tapi tetap saja bagi si bungsu, Blaze dan kakak-kakaknya yang lain adalah pengganti orang tuanya."

"Bungsu, ya..., hati-hati, jangan sampai dia jadi macam Pang yang semakin lama semakin melekat padaku. Macam perangko yang menempel di surat."

"Fang, lah! ..., tunggu, apa maksud Abang tadi?" Blaze tertawa melihat sang kakak dan adik yang mulai berdebat itu.

"Kita lanjut di rumah saja, Pang." Ucap Kaizo lalu memandang Blaze. "Kami pamit dulu." Blaze mengangguk.

Kaizo dan Fang pun berjalan menuju daerah pemukiman, sepertinya mereka baru saja pulang dari belanja hasil laut untuk makan siang atau malam mereka. Terlihat dari tangan Fang yang memegang tas belanja. Fang berbalik memandang Blaze dan melambaikan tangannya. "Sampai ketemu di sekolah nanti, ya."

Blaze terpaku, ia melipat tangannya di atas kepala dan tersenyum lebar.

"Maaf soal itu."

~…~…~…~

"Hari ini Blaze bantu atok boleh?" Pinta Blaze saat ia memutuskan untuk membantu kakeknya saat ini juga. Setelah kegiatan sekolah di mulai, barulah ia pikirkan kegiatan apa yang perlu dilakukannya di rumah.

Blaze memandang wajah kakeknya, memohon dengan sangat. Blaze menahan tangannya di kursi dan menaikan satu kakinya, sedikit mencondongkan badannya ke arah sang kakek yang terlihat santai mengelap gelas yang basah. Kakek berusia hampir 70 tahun itu mengangguk kecil menyetujui permintaan Blaze. Blaze melompat kegirangan, ia pun berlari sembari merentangkan tangannya dan masuk ke 'dapur' kedai.

"Atok sudah dengar dari Hali soal sekolahmu. Kau yakin tidak ingin atok panggilkan guru untukmu?" Tanya Tok Aba sembari meletakan gelas yang sudah kering itu ke rak gelas. Blaze tersenyum dan menggeleng.

"Tak perlu, Tok. Kak Hali dan yang lainnya pasti bisa mengajarkan Blaze. Lagipula, Blaze perlu menghemat karena uang warisan dan uang santunan kematian untuk kita bertujuh kan belum tentu mencukupi kehidupan kami hingga kami bisa menghasilkan uang sendiri."

"Kau ini..., sejak kapan kau bertingkah dewasa seperti ini? Terakhir kali ke rumah atok dulu, kamu masih suka lari-larian, menjahili anak-anak tetangga, bahkan menjahili adik sendiri. Persis dengan Taufan."

"Hehehe, Blaze masih suka kok, Tok."

"Tapi mulai berkurang, kan?"

"Ah, itu sih perasaan atok saja. Blaze kerja apa, Tok?" Tok Aba terkekeh kecil lalu mulai mengajarkan Blaze meracik minuman spesial yang hanya dijual di kedainya itu. Blaze mendadak teringat sesuatu. "Oh, ya Tok. Tadi si bungsu kekunci di gudang."

"Iya, Hali juga udah cerita tadi. Atok tak tahu kalau Solar juga ada di dalam sana."

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Masih kegiatan random kembar 7 di pulau Rintis.  
> banyak percakapan aneh di sana sini.  
> Tidak ada kesinambungan antara satu adegan dengan adegan lain? mungkin saja.  
> Lompatan waktu yang terasa begitu jauh.  
> hati-hati typo bertebaran

Sebulan sudah ketujuh kembar itu menetap di Pulau Rintis, kegiatan sekolah mulai berlangsung sejak hari ini. Meski terlihat tanggung sekali dengan sisa kegiatan sekolah tahun ini yang sudah hampir berakhir, mereka bertujuh akhirnya tetap melanjutkan pendidikan mereka di kelas 4 itu. Solar masuk ke kamar Halilintar dan Blaze dengan pakaian yang masih berantakan. Halilintar yang sedang merapikan rambutnya tersenyum, tetapi tetap memandang cermin. Blaze terlihat berkeringat, sepertinya ia baru saja selesai lari pagi yang menjadi kebiasaannya. Solar mendekati Blaze dan merentangkan tangannya. Kemeja yang belum terkancing memperlihatkan kaos dalaman berwarna putih yang menempel pada setiap lekuk tubuhnya. Blaze memandang Solar bingung ketika itu.

"Kancingin, kak." Blaze nyaris terjungkal mendengarnya. Bahkan Halilintar sudah menjedukan kepalanya ke cermin di depannya.

"Ngancingin kemeja saja gak bisa?" Solar hanya menggaruk pipinya. Blaze menghembuskan nafasnya dan mengancingkan baju Solar. Ia beralih ke punggung Solar, mengambil kedua tangannya lalu mengajarkan Solar cara mengancing baju. "Nah, yang terakhir coba sendiri."

Solar mengangguk, dengan sedikit kesulitan akhirnya ia bisa mengancingkan seragamnya sendiri. "Makasih Kak Blaze." Solar terlihat ingin memeluk Blaze. Blaze segera menghentikan tindakan Solar.

"Eits, kakak masih bau. Nanti Solar ikutan bau. Sudah, sekarang masukin ujung kemejanya ke dalam celana. Biar rapi kayak Kak Hali." Solar diam sejenak.

"Aku juga gak bisa masukin." Halilintar menjedukan kepalanya lagi.

"Ya ampun, Lar..., ayah dan ibu sepertinya terlalu memanjakanmu...." kesal Halilintar. Solar mendadak sedih. Blaze melambaikan tangannya.

"Wajarlah, kan bungsu. Lain kali pakai kemeja dulu baru pakai celana kalau gak bisa masukin ujung kemeja." Ucap Blaze seraya membuka pengait dan risleting celana sekolah Solar dan menurunkannya sedikit merapikan sedikit ujung kemeja agar masuk ke dalam celana Solar, lalu menaikan kembali celana itu dan mengaitkannya serta merisletingnya kembali. "Dah, gampang, kan?"

"Makasih Kak Blaze!"

"Eits, sudah Blaze bilang. Blaze masih bau!"

~…~…~…~

"Kalau ada apa-apa, hubungin atok." Ucap Tok Aba setelah memberikan nomor ponselnya pada ponsel milik Blaze. Anak kedua yang berhak memiliki ponsel selain Halilintar itu mengangguk mantap.

"Tentu lah. Waktu sekolah dulu juga Kak Hali juga sering bilang ke Blaze soal itu. 'Kalau ada apa-apa di rumah hubungin ayah atau ibu.' Padahal Blaze kan paham fungsi pemberian ponsel untukku ini." Ucap Blaze sedikit misuh. Halilintar memejamkan matanya dan mengangkat bahunya.

"Siapa tahu nanti kamu lupa lagi dan meninggalkannya seperti waktu kami mendaftar kemarin. Untung kau di kedai bersama atok." Ucap Halilintar.

"Ish, itu kan memang sengaja di tinggal karena lagi di charger. Lagian kenapa juga Kak Hali datang bareng orang pemerintahan. Kan atok jadi ketahuan kalau tidak nyekolahin Blaze." Blaze memajukan bibirnya. Tok Aba tertawa kecil.

"Sudah-sudah, yang penting kamu paham dan atok gak kena hukuman. Atok bangga meski tidak sekolah pengetahuanmu cukup luas, Blaze." Tok Aba mengusap kepala Blaze. Halilintar menaikan sedikit matanya, teringat beberapa buku yang disembunyikan oleh Blaze saat itu.

"Iyalah, Tok. Kan kakak-kakak bisa ajarin Blaze. Dah, atok berangkat ke kedai saja."

"Kedai? Siapa bilang atok pengen ke sana? Kalau memang ke sana, pun atok bakal pergi sejak subuh."

"Eh?" Ketujuh kembar itu memandang kakek mereka. Blaze mendadak membulatkan matanya, mengerti sesuatu. Blaze terkekeh, ia melipat tangannya di belakang kepala.

"Mereka kan bukan kelas satu lagi, Tok. Hehehe..., lalu kedai atok gimana?"

"Mereka pulang sekolah nanti atok buka kedainya, kok."

~…~…~…~

Keenam kembar itu datang secara bersamaan, membuka pintu rumah mereka yang terkunci. Tentu saja sebagai salah satu bentuk perlindungan pada seoranh yang ada di dalam rumah itu. Sunyi menghampiri keenamnya. Halilintar membawa masuk kembarannya dan dua orang tambahan. Fang dan teman baru mereka yang bertubuh besar, Gopal. Halilintar meneriaki nama adiknya yang tidak bersekolah itu. Tak ada suara sahutan. Halilintar mengernyit, perasaannya mendadak tidak enak. Ia segera berlari naik ke kamarnya dan kamar adik-adiknya. Kosong. Halilintar turun dan berkeliling rumah mencari sang adik. Solar menarik tangan Halilintar yang panik dan hendak menghubungi kakek mereka. Solar menarik Halilintar yang masih panik luar biasa itu keluar rumah. Setelah melewati beberapa rumah, Solar berhenti dan tersenyum menunjuk seorang anak dan seorang wanita setengah baya. Seorang anak yang sedari tadi dicari oleh Halilintar.

"Beneran makcik?" Suara orang yang dicari oleh Halilintar itu sayup-sayup terdengar.

"Iyalah, kau kan sudah bantu makcik bersihin kandang ayam. Nah, gunakan dengan bijak, ya."

"Uwaaa..., makasih Makcik. Blaze akan gunakan uangnya dengan baik-baik."

"Dijalan tadi Solar liat Kak Blaze lagi masukin ayam-ayamnya ke kandang." Ucap Solar ketika Halilintar memandanginya dengan bingung. Halilintar menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Blaze!" Panggil Halilintar. Blaze berbalik dan memandang kakak pertama dan adik bungsunya itu. Blaze menggaruk pipinya ketika sang kakak berkacak pinggang dan mata yang meruncing tajam. Blaze berbalik, mengucapkan terima kasih dan berpamitan pada wanita setengah baya itu lalu berlari mendekati kakak dan adiknya itu. Blaze tertawa canggung.

"Lain kali tulis dan tempel di meja tamu kemana kau mau pergi! Dasar, bikin khawatir saja! Untung Solar tadi melihatmu di jalan. Kalau enggak, mungkin kakak sudah akan lapor polisi." Marah Halilintar. Blaze mengangguk-angguk saja.

"Iya, Kak Hali...." ucap Blaze. Halilintar menghembuskan nafasnya ia menggenggam tangan Solar dan Blaze lalu membawa mereka pulang. Blaze memandang Solar yang justru balas memeluk lengan Halilintar. Ia tersenyum kecil.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Blaze. Berapa uang yang kau terima tadi?"

"Ih, pemerasan."

"Siapa Yang MemerasMu?!" Pekik Halilintar. Halilintar memandang beberapa tetangga yang sedang berjalan lalu berdeham mengembalikan wibawanya. "Juga, uang raya dan lain-lainmu itu. Pekan nanti kita ke bank, membuat rekening untukmu."

"Hngh..., uang tadi sih gak banyak banget kok, cuma tiga ringgit. Uang yang di celengan Blaze belum hitung."

"Pasti banyak, ya. Celengan kak Blaze kan banyak." Ucap Solar. Halilintar memandang Solar.

"Gak banyak banget, kok."

"Iih, isinya pastikan banyak banget, kak! Seribu? Sejuta?"

"Tunggu, kau sudah tahu, Lar?" Tanya Halilintar. Solar mengangguk.

"Kapan?" Tanya Blaze yang juga baru menyadari keanehan yang diucapkan Solar.

"Uuh, rahasia."

"Hei...."

"Yoo..., sodara kita sudah kembali rupanya." Ucap Ice yang bersantai di lantai yang tergelar karpet. Halilintar langsung mendekati Ice dan menariknya berdiri.

"Ada tamu juga! Gak sopan!"

"Iyalah Kak Hali...." Ice memutar matanya. Blaze melirik ke kanan ke kiri.

"Tamu?"

"Ada di dapur, makan siang mungkin. Dua-duanya sekelas dengan Taufan. Fang dan Gopal."

"Eh? Makan siang? Emang cukup?" Blaze langsung berlari ke dapur dan melihat lima orang yang sedang duduk makan. Thorn memandang Blaze, ia sedikit menunduk. Gempa tersenyum saja seraya melirik lauk yang hampir habis. "Makanannya cukup? Ah, enggak ya. Biar Blaze masak lagi."

"Ah, maaf merepotkanmu, Blaze." Ucap Gempa. Blaze berlari ke kamar mencuci tangan dan kakinya yang kotor setelah membersihkan kandang ayam, juga mengganti pakaiannya. Blaze kembali turun ke dapur, mengambil beberapa panganan di lemari pendingin untuk diolahnya.

"Kenapa adikmu itu tidak sekolah, Gempa?" Tanya Gopal. Fang mengangguk mengiyakan. Blaze berhenti mencari panganan, untuk sejenak. Gempa bingung harus menjelaskan gimana. Thorn berdiri dan memeluk Blaze dari belakang.

"Jangan bilang sesuatu yang bikin Kak Blaze sedih." Ucap Thorn. Thorn yang sudah tahu dari Solar saat itu memeluk Blaze semakin erat. Blaze terkekeh dan mengusap kepala Thorn yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Blaze gak sedih, kok. Thorn makan lagi aja, ya." Thorn masih terlihat sedih. Gempa menarik Thorn kembali duduk dan mengusap kepala Thorn. Taufan mengendurkan otot-ototnya.

"Yah..., ada masalah, lah." Ujar Taufan seraya melipat tangannya di belakang kepala. Blaze terkekeh.

"Sejak masuk usia sekolah, Blaze sepertinya lupa didaftarkan ibu bapa ke sekolah. Wajar sih, kan anaknya ada tujuh, kembar pula. Jadi, waktu pindah ke sini, Blaze masih gak bisa sekolah. Gak ada pengantar sih. Kalau pun bisa ya..., Blaze pasti masuk kelas 1." Ucap Blaze menjelaskan. Fang bereaksi sedih, sementara Gopal bereaksi senang.

"Coba orang tuaku juga begitu ke aku."

"Ish, Kau ni! Gak enaklah gak sekolah!" Kesal Fang.

~…~…~…~

"Solar mau ikut kakak ke bank." Ucap Solar di akhir pekan itu. Blaze yang mengeluh karena pakaian yang sedang dikenakannya itu langsung diam. Halilintar yang sedang menyisir rambutnya bahkan berhenti menyisir. Mereka berbalik dan memandang Solar yang masih memakai piyama dan membawa bantal guling. Blaze melirik Halilintar, Halilintar kembali menyisir lalu berjalan mendekati Solar. Solar memajukan bibirnya. "Ikut."

Halilintar memutar matanya. "Gak boleh, Lar. Kamu di rumah saja berasama Taufan dan yang lainnya."

"So, Solar mau ikuuut!!" Solar menangis. Halilintar dan Blaze kembali berpandangan. Blaze memutar matanya.

"Iya, Solar boleh ikut. Mandinya cepetan, ya." Ucap Blaze. Solar langsung berhenti menangis dan berlari menuju kamarnya bersama Taufan. Halilintar memandang Blaze sengit.

"Kenapa kau izinkan Solar?"

"Kenapa pula kakak melarang Solar?" Halilintar menghembuskan nafasnya. Ia memang tidak punya alasan khusus baik untuk membawa atau pun meninggalkan Solar di rumah. Blaze duduk di ranjang. "Sesekali kita harus memperkenalkan Solar dengan hal-hal semacam ini, kak. Gak selamanya kita bertujuh akan bersama, kan?"

"Yah, kau benar." Ucap Halilintar yang kini berdiri di depan Blaze. "Tapi...."

"Tak ada salahnya, kak. Solar itu yang paling bercahaya di antara kita semua, tapi cahayanya saat ini tidak menonjol karena 'kurungan kekhawatiran' oleh orang tua kita."

"Kau pandai sekali bicaranya. Oh, ya..., nilai IQmu sudah keluar?"

"Belum." Blaze merebahkan punggungnya. "Berharap saja nilainya keluar dan membuatku tidak perlu sekolah."

"Hei, harusnya kau bersyukur kalau kau 'di sekolahkan pemerintah', Lez. Kau gak perlu membayar uang sepersen pun untuk sekolah, tidak seperti kami." Jelas Halilintar. Blaze terlihat sedikit kaku, lalu kembali mendudukan dirinya.

"Kakak benar. Sekolahku ini kan gak bikin Atok tambah pusing dengan mengatur uang kita. Uangnya kan bisa dipake Solar untuk masuk sekolah khusus lagi tahun depan."

"..., Lez, jangan-jangan orang tua kita...." Blaze menempelkan telunjuknya di bibirnya sendiri.

"Kak, rahasia tetap rahasia."

"Tapi seharusnya mereka tetap bilang padaku! Aku ini anak pertama! Aku..., aku berhak tahu, Lez. Pantas kamu...."

"Kak, Rahasia tetap rahasia. Meski kakak sudah tahu, tapi ini masih rahasia bagi yang lainnya. Janganlah beri tahu." Jelas Blaze. Halilintar menghela nafas lalu mengangguk.

"Baiklah, Lez." Ucap Halilintar.

"Khusus Atok, kakak boleh beritahu. Karena bagaimanapun, Atok juga 'orang tua kita'."

~…~…~…~

Tok Aba sedang menemui petugas bank untuk meminta formulir pembukaan rekening untuk Blaze. Halilintar menggenggam tangan Solar erat, menjaganya agar Solar tidak menghilang di tengah keramaian ini. Blaze terlihat duduk santai di samping Solar. Solar memandang keramaian dengan ekspresi yang terlihat campur aduk. Kaget, bingung, penasaran, tapi juga excited terlihat di mata Solar. Solar menarik lengan Halilintar dan menunjuk sebuah ruangan yang tertutup oleh kaca film berwarna hitam.

"Itu ruang apa Kak Hali?" Tanya Solar. Halilintar memandang ruangan itu sembari mengernyit bingung.

"Itu ruang khusus manager dan selevelnya." Jelas Blaze dan sedikit menguap. Halilintar memandang Solar yang juga balas memandangnya. Tok Aba datang tak lama kemudian sembari membawa kertas, pulpen, dan clipboard. Tok Aba menunjukkan pada Blaze mana-mana saja yang perlu di isi. Solar melihat kertas yang sedang ditulisi oleh Blaze.

Blaze memang tidak sekolah, tapi Solar cukup kagum dengan kehebatan sang kakak dalam hal membaca dan menulis. Solar dulu menganggap jikalau ia yang tidak sekolah ia pasti tidak akan bisa membaca dan menulis, berbicara dengan baik pun pasti akan sulit. Namun, kakaknya yang satu ini ternyata berbeda dengan pemikirannya. Meski Solar tidak tahu apakah kakaknya itu belajar dari buku-buku lama saudaranya yang lain atau murni kepintarannya.

“Tok, Blaze kan gak punya penghasilan sebulan.” Ucap Blaze. Tok Aba menggaruk kepalanya bingung. Solar memiringkan kepalanya dan memandang Halilintar. Halilintar menjelaskan maksud perkataan ‘penghasilan sebulan’ yang diucapkan Blaze.

“Ada yang bisa saya bantu?” tanya seorang petugas bank. Tok Aba mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Ia mulai bertanya mengenai beberapa hal yang menurutnya sulit untuk Blaze jawab. Petugas bank itu menjelaskan pada Blaze soal apa-apa saja yang ia tak mengerti. Solar terus memperhatikan Blaze, ada sedikit pertanyaan yang menggelitik kepalanya. Solar penasaran bagaimana kakaknya, Blaze, bisa setenang itu bertemu dengan orang baru.

“Sudah selesai. Sekarang adik tinggal tunggu dipanggil saja, ya.” Ucap petugas bank tersebut. Blaze tersenyum dan mengangguk.

“Kak Blaze....” Solar memeluk lengan kiri Blaze dan menyandarkan kepalanya di sana. Blaze mengusap kepala Solar.

“Ada apa? Solar sudah lapar, ya?”

“Kakak kok bisa sih biasa aja sama orang baru?”

“Ya..., biasa aja, Lar. Mereka kan gak ngegigit Blaze.” Kekeh Blaze seraya terus mengusap kepala Solar. Solar mengeratkan pelukan pada tangan kakaknya itu.

“Meski begitu aku masih tetap takut, Blaze.” Ucap Halilintar. Blaze menggaruk kepalanya.

“Tiap orang memang beda, ya.”

~…~…~…~

Halilintar membuka pintu rumah ketika terdengar suara ketukan pintu. Seorang pria dewasa tersenyum sembari membawa amplop coklat yang besar. Halilintar tersenyum dan mempersilahkan pria itu masuk. Ia meminta pria itu untuk menunggu Blaze yang masih lari pagi. Gempa datang membawa minuman untuk pria itu, Thorn ikut membantu dengan membawa camilan berupa kacang. Pria itu tersenyum dan duduk di sofa sembari menunggu.

"Bagaimana hari-harinya selama ini?" Tanya pria itu. Halilintar duduk di sampingnya.

"Biasa seperti selama ini dirumah. Main dengan anak-anak tetangga yang belum sekolah, atau ayam-ayam milik makcik kantin. Kadang-kadang bantu atok di kedai." Jelas Halilintar. Pria itu mengangguk-angguk.

"Sebenarnya sangat disayangkan jika adikmu ini tidak sekolah." Ucap Pria itu. Halilintar menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Memang. Makanya saya minta bantuan bapak untuk sedikit 'memaksanya' sekolah. Tapi..., melihat reaksi bapak, sepertinya bapak sendiri tidak yakin bisa memaksanya, ya."

"Hahaha... anaknya seorang mantan duta negara ternyata pintar-pintar." Tawa pria itu. Halilintar tertawa kecil menanggapi tawa pria itu.

Pria itu adalah salah satu staff pemerintah dibidang pendidikan. Saat itu Halilintar tak menyangka karena dihari ia ingin mendaftar, staff pemerintah itu pun datang meng'inspeksi' sekolah yang ada di Pulau Rintis itu. Merasa adanya kesempatan Halilintar memang sengaja meminta pria itu untuk membujuk Blaze agar setidaknya mendapatkan pendidikan, pun untuk menghindari terdendanya kakek mereka akibat pelanggaran yang tak sengaja dilakukan ayah ibu saat mereka kecil. Blaze pulang dengan tubuh penuh peluh, handuk jingganya yang tergantung dilehernya pun terlihat lusuh dan basah oleh keringat. Pria itu tersenyum memandang anak yang ditunggu-tunggu itu telah datang.

"Oh...." Blaze menyeka tangannya yang berkeringat, menghampiri sang pria dan menyalaminya. "Maaf saya menyambut anda seperti ini, saya akan segera berganti."

"Tak apa, begini saja cukup. Aku ingin membacakan hasil testmu dan menanyakan keputusanmu saja." Ucap pria itu. Blaze diam sejenak. Ia menarik nafasnya dan mengangguk. Ia duduk di sofa di samping Halilintar, memandang pria yang ada di kirinya itu. Pria itu berdeham kecil.

"Solar mau ikut!!" Larian kecil Solar dari tangga membuat Halilintar mengernyit kecil. Solar datang dengan handuk berbentuk baju miliknya lalu berlari memeluk Blaze yang duduk. Blaze tertawa kecil dan memangkukan adik bungsunya itu. Adik bungsu yang tubuhnya sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Uhm maaf, pak." Ucap Blaze. Solar memeluk Blaze erat dan sedikit bermanja. Halilintar menggelengkan kepalanya, sementara pria itu hanya tertawa.

"Baiklah...." pria itu pun menjelaskan hasil testnya. Blaze ternyata memiliki IQ yang cukup tinggi yang bahkan bisa membuatnya langsung duduk di bangku sekolah menengah. Pria itu pun menawarkan kembali pilihan agar Blaze bersekolah, tentunya dengan biaya yang ditanggung sepenuhnya oleh pemerintah. Blaze hanya diam saat itu.

"Apa saya harus memutuskan sekarang?" Tanya Blaze.

"Tidak. Namun, alangkah baiknya jika kamu memang memilih langsung." Pria itu menunggu jawaban Blaze dengan sabar. Blaze terlihat menimbang-nimbang tawaran pria itu. Blaze memandang Solar yang terlihat ingin agar dirinya menerima tawaran itu. Ia pun melihat Halilintar yang berwajah serupa.

"Blaze tetap tidak ingin sekolah."

Pria dari staff pemerintahan itu sudah tidak terkejut lagi mendengarnya. Ia memang sudah menduganya, jadi ia hanya memberikan akses belajar Blaze secara gratis di perpustakaan juga tempat-tempat belajar non formal lainnya di seluruh negeri. Protes terdengar dari suara tertua dan termuda dari kembaran anak bernama Blaze itu. Blaze hanya menanggapi dengan normal, alasannya pun masih terbilang cukup masuk akal.

"Blaze lebih ingin Solar kembali ke sekolah khusus supaya Solar bisa belajar lebih baik."

"Uuh... tapi..., tapi Kak Blaze...."

"Dulu Solar juga sekolah khusus kan? Tak apalah, ya?"

Solar cemberut. Halilintar mendengus.

"Sigh..., terserahmu lah, Blaze." ujar Halilintar pasrah, rencananya membawa Blaze ke sekolah gagal.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: Lompatan waktu yang kelewat jauh.  
> Beberapa adegan yang mungkin diluar logika.  
> typo bertebaran

Sudah lebih dari tiga tahun kembar tujuh itu akhirnya menetap di pulau rintis. Sudah cukup banyak terjadi perubahan pada sikap kembar tujuh itu. Solar pun merasakan perkembangan pada dirinya sendiri. Meski masih suka dimanja oleh kakeknya, tetapi ia mulai bisa melakukan semua halnya sendiri. mungkin memang ada beberapa yang Solar pun masih membutuhkan bantuan dari kakak-kakaknya, tapi tetap saja ini perkembangan yang lebih baik. Hari ini hari pertama libur akhir tahun. Libur pertama mereka yang kini sudah sekolah menengah.

"Bosan...." keluh Thorn di depan tv. Ia memposisikan dirinya agar tertidur di karpet depan tv. Ice di sampingnya menanggapi dengan ekspresi serupa. Gempa yang duduk di sofa hanya memandang kedua adiknya itu tiduran di karpet di bawahnya. Taufan sedari tadi mengganti channel televisi sembari bertopang dagu.

"Kalian ngapain kek. Nyapu, cuci baju, bersih-bersih kamar, belajar, atau apalah! Kalian tiduran di situ bikin rabun mataku saja." Ucap Blaze yang memakai celemek saat itu sembari membawa spatula. Ice mendudukan dirinya.

"Malas lha Kak."

"Kalau gitu jangan ngeluh bosan!" Tambah Halilintar yang sedang turun di tangga sembari membawa kardus. Solar dibelakangnya sembari mengerakan sebuah flayer ditangannya.

"Habis makan kita ke mall, yuk. Aku mau beli sepatu baru. Sepatuku yang sekarang udah kesempitan." Ucap Solar ceria. Thorn mendudukan diri. Ice memandang Solar. Taufan dan Gempa ikut memandang Solar.

"Ide Bagus!" Ucap keempatnya bersamaan. Solar mendekati kakak-kakaknya seraya memperlihatkan flayer dan brosur yang dia bawa. Blaze berkacak pinggang dan lanjut memasak. Halilintar menghembuskan nafasnya dan kembali mengerjakan pekerjaannya.

~…~…~…~

Setelah dapat persetujuan dari kakek mereka di kedai kembar tujuh itu, ditemani Fang dan Kaizo, pergi ke mall yang dimaksud Solar. Meski dikatakan ditemani tetangga mereka, pun sebenarnya mereka hanya numpang ikut karena juga ingin membeli suatu barang. Mereka bersembilan akhirnya berpencar dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke lobby utama sekitar satu jam lagi. Blaze mengikuti Solar ke display kacamata gaya yang ada di salah satu 'kios' yang menjual berbagai jenis pakaian. Blaze tertawa kecil melihat tujuan asli adik bungsunya datang ke mall ini.

"Kak, bagusan warna biru atau merah?" Tanya Solar seraya mengenakan kacamata berwarna biru, lalu bergantian dengan warna merah.

"Err..., dua-duanya kurang cocok." Ucap Blaze lalu melihat-lihat model dan warna-warna kacamataang ada. Solar terkekeh, ia memeluk Blaze dengan erat. Blaze tersenyum kecil dan mengusap kepala yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. "Jingga selalu bagus untukmu."

Blaze memasangkan kacamata gaya berwarna jingga itu pada Solar. Blaze tersenyum puas. Solar cemberut. "Tapi, aku bosan, bosan warna jingga."

"Kuning mau?"

"Gak terlalu mencolok, kak?"

"Justru kamu bagusnya warna mencolok, Solar." Ucap Blaze seraya mengganti warna jingga dengan warna kuning. Blaze tersenyum puas. Solar terkekeh. Ia mengambil kacamata gaya berwarna merah nyaris jingga dan memakaikannya pada Blaze.

"Dan Kak Blaze selalu cocok dengan warna merah jingga." ucap Solar. Blaze tertawa dan mengangguk kecil. Ia mengusap lagi kepala Solar.

"Terima kasih."

"Kakak formal amat ah." Ucap Solar lalu memeluk lengan Blaze dengan erat. Blaze terkekeh dan terus mengusap kepala Solar. Mereka berjalan berkeliling kios pakaian tersebut. Mereka berhenti di suatu tempat khusus baju-baju resmi terpajang. Solar terkekeh di pelukan Blaze."Kak, sesekali Solar ingin liat kakak pake baju jas."

"Aish, enggak ah, panas!" Tolak Blaze langsung. Solar cemberut, ia langsung mengambil salah satu jas berwarna merah dan menempelkannya pada badan Blaze. Blaze mengernyit dan berusaha mendorong pakaian di depannya itu.

"Iish, kakak ni..., ayolah..., aku mau liat."

"Blaze gak suka baju panjang begitu..., panas."

"Ish, kakak ni..., ayolah..., sekali aja, ya."

"Enggak, Lar. Blaze gak mau."

"Sekali aja, Solar mohon." Solar mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan memejamkan matanya. Blaze menggigit bibirnya, menimbang permintaan Solar saat itu.

"Baiklah, kali ini saja. Itu pun cuma nyoba, oke?" Ucap Blaze. Solar mengangguk senang. Blaze memutar matanya, memilih ukuran yang cocok untuknya karena yang dipilih Solar ukurannya terlalu besar. Blaze mengambil sebuah jas, berwarna jingga tetapi masih pun kemerahan. Solar terlihat berbinar melihat warna jas yang dipilih Blaze.

"Kakak memang cocok warna ini deh. Duuh, Solar jadi iri."

"Hei, Blaze bahkan belum pakai."

Solar terkekeh, ia pun mendorong Blaze menuju ruang ganti. Blaze berjalan dengan tidak niat. Solar menunggu sang kakak keluar dari kamar ganti seraya melihat-lihat pakaian formal yang mungkin cocok untuknya juga. Solar mengambil salah satu pakaian formal, warnanya jingga kekuningan. Begitu mencolok. Solar diam, perkataan kakak keempatnya tadi tiba-tiba mengusik pikirannya.

'Justru kau lebih cocok dengan warna mencolok, Solar.'

"Hei, lihat deh."

"Cakep, ya."

"Duuh, anak siapa sih, gemesin banget."

"Anakku pasti suka dengannya, duuh. ingin kujadikan menantu."

Solar memandang sekelilingnya, beberapa perempuan yang sudah tidak muda lagi berdiri seraya berbisik memandangnya. Solar melirik ke arah lain, terlihat beberapa perempuan muda yang terlihat girang karena dilirik olehnya. Solar sebenarnya ingin cemberut, tapi ia hanya membalas perempuan muda itu dengan kedipan sebelah mata. Solar memang tidak memiliki saudara perempuan, tapi ia tetap merasa perlu menghargai seorang perempuan. Setidaknya dengan tidak mengecewakan perempuan-perempuan itu. Suara pintu terbuka membuat Solar kembali mengalihkan pandangannya. Blaze terlihat sedikit merona seraya menarik kerah dekat lehernya merapikan sedikit posisi dasi berwarna merah jingga itu. Solar terpana melihatnya, ia bahkan meneguk liurnya sendiri melihat penampilan sang kakak yang sangat berbeda dari biasanya.

"Ba, bagaimana?" Solar dengan segera memotret Blaze dengan kamera ponselnya. Blaze terkejut. "He, hei! Hapus itu."

"Enggaklah kak. Ini buat kenang-kenangan." Ucap Solar seraya memandang hasil jepretannya. Solar nyaris berteriak histeris melihat hasilnya yang sangat bagus. Blaze menggerutu kecil, tapi tetap membiarkan sang adik terpesona akan penampilannya.

"Blaze ganti balik, ya."

"Okelah ma Bro." Ucap Solar seraya mengedipkan sebelah mata dan memajukan bibirnya. Blaze merinding sejenak.

"Sudah Blaze bilang, Blaze gak suka dipanggil bro. Uuh...." dan Blaze kembali masuk ke kamar ganti. Tak lama Blaze keluar dan menggantungkan kembali pakaian formal itu. Solar memeluk lengan Blaze lagi seraya menunjuk kumpulan boneka yang terpajang di sana. Blaze langsung berlari ketika bertemu boneka anak ayam ukuran besar. Solar mengerjapkan mata sejenak lalu tertawa melihat sisi kekanakan kakaknya kembali kumat. Boneka anak ayam itu dipeluk oleh Blaze dan diperlakukan layaknya seorang bayi.

"Belilah, Kak." Ucap Solar. Blaze langsung menegakkan badannya. Ia menggeleng.

"Tidak usah." Ucap Blaze lalu melepas pelukannya pada boneka anak ayam itu. Solar tahu alasannya. "Harganya mahal, mending untuk uang sekolahmu tahun depan."

 _'Tuh, kan.'_ Batin Solar sedikit sebal.

"Ayolah kak..., akukan sekarang sekolah negeri bersama kakak-kakak yang lain. Takkan banyak uang keluar lah."

"Tetap harus berhemat, Lar." Ucap Blaze. Solar cemberut. "Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti, kan?"

"Iyalah, kak." Solar kembali menggaet lengan kembaran nomor empatnya itu. Mereka pun berjalan ke kasir untuk membayar kacamata gaya yang diinginkan Solar. Solar memandang  ke arah jendela di sampingnya, melihat matahari bersinar cerah.

*

Lantai yang mereka pijak tiba-tiba bergetar sedemikian hebatnya hingga memunculkan retakan di bawah, tak hanya itu, kaca jendela pun pecah bersamaan dengan retakan itu. Teriakan memilukan teredam oleh suara runtuhan langit-langit tempat mereka berada. Asap yang diakibatkan oleh debu-debu pasir bekas reruntuhan sedikit mengepul. Tanah masih bergetar meski langit-langit telah roboh dan menyisakan sedikit sekali ruangan untuk dibawahnya. Teriakan demi teriakan mulai terdengar sayup-sayup. Teriakan panik, kesakitan, permintaan tolong oleh beberapa orang terdengar. Namun, semakin lama semakin melemah.

"Hiks..., mataku..., hiks...." tangisan kecil keluar dari sosok tubuh yang berjongkok. Tangan sosok itu menutupi bagian matanya, yang terasa basah oleh cairan hangat dan sedikit berbau amis. Beruntung ada beberapa tiang yang menyangga langit-langit sehingga ia tidak tertimpa oleh reruntuhan langit-langit itu.

"Lar..., So..., Lar...." suara erangan kecil membuat sosok itu terkesiap, ia berusaha membuka matanya. Namun, diurungkannya ketika rasa sakit dimatanya semakin menguat.

"Ka, kak Blaze..., ma, mata Solar perih...." Balas sosok itu. Kepanikan menguasai tubuh Solar. Suara desisan dari sang kakak muncul. Solar mulai berhenti panik.

"Ssst, ja, jangan panik..., bantuan pasti akan datang. Apa tangan dan kakimu terluka? Apa kau tertimbun? Blaze tidak bisa melihatmu dengan jelas." Tanya sang kakak. Solar tidak begitu tahu bagaimana kondisi kakaknya saat ini, tapi dari suara nafas sang kakak yang terdengar setiap kali ia berucap, Solar tahu kakaknya tidak dalam posisi yang memudahkannya untuk berbicara.

"Ti, tidak kak..., mata..., mata Solar saja yang sakit. Ka, kakak baik-baik saja?"

"Du, dua-duanya?"

"Huuh...." Solar mengangguk kecil. Pertanyaannya tidak dijawab oleh sang kakak, tapi Solar sendiri merasa tak masalah karena mungkin memang kakaknya kesulitan untuk menjelaskan.

"Tak apa..., Lar..., jauhkan tanganmu dari matamu, jangan menekannya. Itu bisa membuatnya semakin parah. Lebih baik kau genggam tangan Blaze, ya?"

"Di, di mana tangan kakak?" Sentuhan kecil membuat Solar langsung menggenggam sesuatu yang menyentuhnya tadi. Tangan sang kakak terasa hangat dan menenangkannya.

"Ta, tak apa, Lar. Blaze ada di sini. Kak Hali dan yang lainnya pasti akan menolong kita. Pasti. Tunggu saja, ya, Lar?"

"Iya kak..., Solar percaya dan akan menunggu."

"Bagus ini baru adik B...."

"Kak? Ka, kak Blaze...." Solar menggenggam erat tangan kakaknya, panik mulai menguasai dirinya. Solar menarik nafasnya, perkataan sang kakak terngiang dibenaknya, dan menenangkan pikiran paniknya. "A, aku tak boleh panik. Pa, pasti kakak hanya pingsan. Uuh..., tangan kakak masih hangat."

~…~…~…~

"Kalian baik-baik saja?" Tanya Halilintar pada Gempa dan Thorn yang sedikit panik datang menemuinya.

"Kelihatannya begitu." Ucap Gempa.

"Gempa tadi benar-benar kencang sekali. err, bukan Gempa kamu, kok." Ucap Fang.

"Aku tahu, Fang. Jangan khawatir. Oh, ya saat aku dan Thorn berusaha keluar pun aku dengar dari teriakan-terikan, kalau bagian selatan gedung ini roboh." Jelas Gempa. Halilintar langsung berwajah pucat.

"Se..., latan."

"A, ada apa kak Hali?" Tanya Ice yang juga masih berusaha meredakan panik Taufan. Halilintar mengedarkan sekitarnya mencari seseorang.

"Hei, Solar dan Blaze belum keluar, ya?" pertanyaan Kaizo membuat keempat kembaran Halilintar memucat. Mereka berempat langsung memandang Halilintar. Halilintar meneguk liurnya.

"Seingatku..., mereka memang berjalan ke arah sana...." Halilintar menggigit bibir bawahnya dan berlari menuju gedung bagian selatan.

"Tu, tunggu Halilintar!" Teriakan Kaizo tak didengarnya. Kaizo berdecih dan mengikuti Halilintar. "Pang! Jaga mereka!"

"Siap, Kak."

~…~…~…~

"Kak..., Solar sudah lapar...." Solar mencoba memposisikan dirinya untuk tidur. Namun bunyi gerakan tanah di atasnya membuat Solar sedikit takut untuk berbuat nekat. sentuhan lembut tangannya untuk mengenali posisinya saat ini saja membuat sedikit gerakan tanah di atasnya itu dan membuatnya kehilangan sedikit ruang yang tadi dimilikinya. Solar membuka kakinya sedikit, ia ingin menyembunyikan wajahnya. Namun, peringatan sang kakak soal matanya membuat Solar harus pintar-pintar memposisikan kepala dan wajahnya itu.

"..., ber..., sa..., bar..., lah...." Solar menggigit bibirnya. Entah sudah berapa lama mereka berada di bawah sana. Blaze bahkan sudah sadar dari pingsannya tapi suaranya semakin terdengar lemas, Solar sebenarnya tidak begitu berani meminta sang kakak untuk bersuara. Namun, suara sang kakak adalah satu-satunya yang bisa menandakan hidup atau tidaknya sang kakak saat itu. Tangan sang kakak mulai mendingin, meski masih ada sedikit kehangatan di sana. Solar mendadak sedikit panik, suara dan gerakan runtuhan langit di atasnya mendadak semakin kuat. Solar takut jikalau langit-langit di atasnya runtuh dan akhirnya menimpanya. Solar memejamkan matanya, sedikit pasrah jikalau memang langit-langit itu runtuh dan menimpanya.

 _'Mungkin ini sudah waktunya menemui ibu bapa.'_ Batin Solar ketika itu.

"KETEMU SEORANG!"

"CEPAT KELUARKAN DIA!"

"HEI, DIA MENGGENGGAM TANGAN! ADA ORANG DI SEBELAHNYA!"

"KALIAN, CEPAT ANGKUT BATUAN INI, KITA KELUARKAN MEREKA BERSAMA!"

"To, tolong." Ucap Solar ketika merasa adanya aliran udara dingin yang berasal dari atas tubuhnya.

"Hei! Dia masih hidup, cepat. Wajahnya berdarah."

"Ka, kak..., bantuan tiba."

"Yha..., B..., laze..., bi..., sa..., men..., dengar..., nyha."

~…~…~…~

Halilintar terlihat mondar-mandir di depan ruang operasi. Kepanikan kembali menguasai dirinya. Kakek mereka yang bekerja di kedai pun langsung menutup kedainya dan pergi ke rumah sakit besar itu. Ia pun menunggu di depan ruang operasi. Lampu operasi padam, Tok Aba langsung berdiri. Seorang dokter keluar dari dalam ruangan dan memandang Tok Aba serta Halilintar. Halilintar langsung jatuh terduduk mendengar ucapan dokter itu. Tok Aba pun hanya bisa menutup mulutnya, tak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya. Taufan datang bersamaan dengan berlalunya sang dokter.

"Mata Solar tak bisa diselamatkan. Tapi selain mata Solar hanya mengalami lecet kecil saja akibat pecahan kaca. Bagaimana dengan Blaze?" Jelas Taufan dengan nada kelelahan, juga sedih. Halilintar mengangguk kecil mendengarnya. Ia pun berdiri perlahan, gelengan kecil pada kepala Halilintar membuat Taufan membelakkan mata. Taufan langsung mengalirkan air matanya.

"Kedua kaki Blaze di bagian betis hancur hingga harus diamputasi. Pun, Blaze lumpuh dari bagian pinggang ke bawah akibat trauma benturan di tulang belakangnya." Jelas Tok Aba dengan nada berat untuk menceritakan. Taufan menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia menutup wajahnya dan menangis meraung. Halilintar hanya berdiri, terus mematung.

"A, akan kuceritakan pada yang lain." Ucap Taufan seraya menyeka air matanya. Tok Aba menahan pundak Taufan dan menggeleng.

"Jangan. Lebih baik biarkan dulu. Bahaya juga jika Solar tiba-tiba mendengar berita ini. Dia pasti akan semakin trauma." Cegah Tok Aba. Taufan sedikit membelak, ia lalu menunduk dan mengangguk, menyetujui ucapan sang kakek mengenai keadaan Solar. Keadaan Solar yang kehilangan pengelihatan saja sudah bisa membuatnya trauma, apalagi jika ditambah kabar mengenai kakak kesayangannya itu lumpuh.

"Fan...." Taufan memandang Halilintar. Matanya tertutup oleh bayangan poni, tapi Taufan yakin, Halilintar tak kalah sedih sama sepertinya. "Aku titip Solar dan yang lainnya padamu."

"Ka, kakak?" Taufan mendadak panik, ia takut kakaknya akan melakukan perbuatan nekat saat itu.

"Mulai sekarang aku akan fokus mengurus Blaze saja. Aku...." Taufan menghembuskan nafas lega dan langsung menepuk pundak kakaknya itu.

"Aku juga kakak sepertimu Kak Hali. Tentulah aku akan menjaga dan mengurus adik-adikku. Kakak jangan khawatir. Meski aku mungkin tak sebaik kakak, tapi aku akan berusaha menjaga dan mengurus mereka."

"Terima kasih."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: urutan waktu yang seolah tiada dijelaskan  
> tingkah laku para dokter yang mungkin tidak nyata di dunia sebenarnya  
> banyak kalimat ambigu di mana-mana  
> typo, OOC berat.

Gelap. Seluruh pandangannya hitam. Tidak ada bentuk, tidak ada cahaya. Semuanya terselimuti oleh hitam pekat. Padahal, ia yakin sudah membuka matanya. Ia pun menenguk liurnya, sepertinya ia mulai paham apa yang terjadi padanya. Ia, Solar, mengulurkan tangannya, mencoba menyentuh bagian matanya. Lilitan perban terasa di tangannya. Solar tertawa dalam hati, dugaannya benar

 Suara desahan kecil terdengar di kiri Solar. Solar memiringkan kepalanya, ia memang tidak bisa melihat. Namun, setidaknya Solar harus menyapanya. Solar akhirnya menyapa tanpa menyebutkan nama. Suara desahan kecil orang itu tidak asing, tentu saja. Solar tahu dia pasti salah satu kakaknya, entahlah siapa.

"Solar? Sudah sadar? Syukurlah...."

Suaranya masih agak serak karena baru bangun, tapi Solar tahu pemilik suara ini. Kakak ketiganya, Kak Gempa. Gempa terdengar sedang membangunkan kembarannya yang lain. Ia tidak mendengar nama Halilintar disebutkan, mungkin menjaga Blaze yang mengalami nasib serupa. Sebuah tangan dirasakannya di kepalanya. Solar tersenyum, berusaha mendudukan diri. Tangan di kepalanya itu pun membantunya untuk duduk, bersama tangan-tangan lain.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu, Lar?" Suara lembut mengalir di telinganya.

"Sedikit lebih baik, Kak Ufan." Jawab Solar. Taufan terdengar menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Maaf." Solar menggeleng menanggapi permintaan maaf Taufan. Padahal ia merasa sang kakak kedua ini tidak bersalah sama sekali. Kalau boleh Solar menyalahkan seseorang, Solar lebih memilih menyalahkan bangunan yang tidak kuat diterjang gempa bumi.

"Tak apa, Kak. Ini semua bukan salah kakak Upan kok."

"Aku tahu. Tapi, maaf."

"Ish, kakak ini." Solar cemberut kecil. Tiba-tiba ia seperti teringat sesuatu. Solar menarik tangan siapapun yang saat itu sedang menyentuh kakinya itu. "Bagaimana keadaan kak Blaze? Kak Blaze selamatkan? Saat di reruntuhan tadi..., suara kak Blaze terdengar lemah sekali."

"Eh, uhm..., Ice terakhir dengar Kak Blaze masih dioperasi. Kak Hali dan Atok yang menjaganya." Solar melipat tangannya dan menggigit bibirnya. Hatinya mulai melantunkan kalimat-kalimat doa untuk keselamatan kakak keempatnya itu.

"Kak Blaze...."

"Tak apa, Lar. Blaze pasti selamat, kok. Dia kan anak yang kuat." Suara Gempa yang lembut menenangkan pikiran Solar. Solar mengangguk kecil.

“Dek.” Solar tersenyum memiringkan sedikit kepalanya. Suara kakak bungsunya akhirnya terdengar. “Kalau adek ingin menangis, menangis saja. Tidak usah dipaksa tersenyum seperti itu, dek. Kakak tahu kamu sedih bukan cuma karena Kak Blaze.”

Solar diam. Perlahan menunduk kepalanya. Suara decitan ranjang terdengar, sebuah pelukan ia rasakan. Usapan kepala yang lembut, ciuman hangat dipipi. Merasakan semua hal itu, isakan Solar pun keluar, memenuhi ruangan itu dengan emosi kesedihan dan ketakutan yang sedari tadi ia rasakan.

~...~...~...~

“Bagaimana keadaanmu? Sudah tidak sakit, kan?” Suara lembut perempuan terdengar di telinga Solar. Suara perempuan yang sudah beberapa hari ini terus mengunjunginya dan merawatnya. Solar tersenyum ceria.

“Baik, Dokter Yaya. Iya sudah gak sesakit kemarin.” Ucap Solar.

“Syukurlah..., dokter periksa matamu sekarang boleh, ya?”

“Tentu saja dokter.”

Sang dokter pun mulai memeriksa kepala dan khususnya mata Solar. Solar masih bisa merasakan jari sang dokter yang dengan lembut menyentuh area di sekitar matanya. Solar mendadak merasa matanya sedikit menghangat dan sang dokter bergumam kecil. Solar yakin dokter itu sedang menyinari matanya dengan senter. Ternyata sampai saat ini, bayangan cahaya sekalipun sama sekali tak bisa ia lihat.

“Ya, lukanya sudah mulai membaik.”

“Tapi aku tetap gak bisa melihat kan dok?” Sang dokter diam tak menjawab. Solar terkekeh, ia melambaikan tangannya. “Tak apa, dok. Aku tidak marah kok.”

“Kalau kau dapat donor, kamu bisa melihat lagi, kok. Benar kan dokter Yaya?” Suara perempuan lain terdengar di telinga Solar. Solar mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah, yang ia perkirakan, asal suara.

“Be, benarkah?”

“Ying benar. Luka di matamu hanya merusak kornea mata. Memang menjadikan kamu tidak bisa melihat, tapi jika korneanya diganti, kamu bisa melihat lagi, kok. Dokter saat ini pun sedang mencarikan donor yang cocok untukmu.” Jelas sang dokter.

“Cocok gimana dok?”

“Ya dalam artian, kornea matanya serupa dengan kornea matamu yang rusak. Kalau sesuai nanti korneanya di ambil baru diberikan ke matamu.”

“Kalau korneanya diambil nanti dia yang buta donk?”

“Makanya, salah satu syarat ‘pendonor mata’ ini pun adalah sudah dinyatakan meninggal kok.”

“Uhm..., kalau donornya mau mendonorkan ketika dia masih hidup berarti gak bisa donk?”

“Ya, kalau mendaftar saja sih bisa..., tetapi kalau misalnya langsung operasi ke pasiennya, sepertimu misalnya, tentu tidak bisa. Kecuali kalau kau ada dalam kondisi-kondisi tertentu dan sang donor tidak keberatan untuk menjadi buta.”

“Hoo..., dokter pintar, ya.”

“Jadi dokter memang harus pintar, ma.” Solar dan perawat bernama Ying itu tertawa bersama.

Sang dokter hanya menghembuskan nafasnya tersenyum memandang kondisi mental Solar yang sepertinya cukup menerima ketimbang pasien-pasiennya selama ini. Namun, Yaya tahu, Solar pun sebenarnya masih belum bisa menerima. Terlihat dari cara bertanya Solar yang terdengar begitu tertarik dengan donor mata. Seandainya Yaya memberi tahu mendapatkan donor mata yang cocok untuknya sangatlah sulit, mungkin Solar tidak akan setertarik ini.

~…~…~…~

Halilintar segera memanggil dokter ketika sang adik perlahan membuka matanya. Dokter datang bersama seorang perawat muda. Mereka memeriksa kondisi sang adik sejenak lalu akhirnya memberikan pernyataan bahwa kondisi sang adik sudah bisa dikatakan normal juga memberi kesempatan untuk Halilintar dan Tok Aba berbicara pada adiknya itu. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, Tok Aba segera mengusap kepala sang cucu yang masih terlihat lemah itu. Ucapan pertama sang cucu keempat membuat Tok Aba menghela nafas sembari tersenyum untuk menenangkannya. Tok Aba mengusap kepala sang cucu sekali lagi.

"Solar baik-baik saja, Blaze. Jangan khawatir. Selain kebutaan, tidak ada luka fisik lainnya." Jelas Halilintar. Blaze terlihat terkejut dan berusaha mendudukan dirinya. Tubuhnya yang masih kaku membuatnya sulit bergerak, juga halangan dari tangan Halilintar yang menghalanginya. "Tak apa, asal dia selamat itu sudah cukup."

Blaze menggeleng ia terlihat ingin berbicara, tetapi Tok Aba menghentikannya. "Istirahatlah Blaze. Tak apa, kita pun akan mencari donor untuknya."

"Ta..., pi...."

"Ssst! Sudah kamu istirahat saja, Lez." Ucap Halilintar sedikit memaksa. Blaze menarik nafasnya, menutup matanya sejenak lalu membukanya lagi. Ia mengangguk kecil. Halilintar tersenyum, ia mengusap tangan sang adik lalu mengecupnya lembut. Blaze menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Kak..., Hali...." Panggil Blaze, suaranya masih terdengar parau. Halilintar memandang Blaze, sedikit kebingungan. "Blaze..., mau memberi mata Blaze pada Solar."

Halilintar dan Tok Aba langsung saja terkejut dan memandang Blaze tak percaya. Halilintar ingin bicara, tapi kakeknya menghalanginya saat itu. Tok Aba memberi tahu dengan lembut bahwa Blaze tidak bisa memberikan matanya pada Solar. Blaze terlihat tak terima, ia langsung memukul ranjangnya dan membalas perkataan kakeknya itu. Halilintar kembali ingin bicara, tapi lagi-lagi kakeknya menghalanginya. Halilintar paham keinginan Blaze. Tentu ia sangat paham, tapi tetap saja secara hukum kemanusiaan hal ini tak bisa dilakukan. Jika bisa, Halilintar pun sudah akan mendonorkan mata dan kakinya untuk Solar dan juga Blaze.

Tiba-tiba tangan Blaze bergerak menuju tangannya sendiri. Ia terlihat berusaha mencabut selang infus ditangannya. Halilintar langsung saja menahan tangan Blaze.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Blaze?!" Tanya Halilintar seraya terus berusaha menahan gerakan Blaze yang ingin mencabut infus itu. Tok Aba segera memanggil sang dokter yang tadi baru saja keluar. Blaze terus memberontak, tubuhnya terlihat sudah mulai leluasa untuk bergerak. Dan saat sang dokter datang, infus itu tercabut dari tangannya. Darah terciprat dari sana. Blaze meringis tapi tetap membiarkan darah itu mengalir. Tentunya, karena sang dokter sempat melihatnya, Blaze langsung mendapat pertolongan pertama akibat luka itu.

Halilintar memeluk kepala Blaze yang sedang diberi pertolongan pertama, menenangkan Blaze yang terus memberontak. Halilintar mencium kening Blaze, membuat Blaze sedikit lebih rileks. Blaze menangis dipelukan sang kakak pertama, seraya membisikan kata maaf pada Solar berkali-kali. Pilu menyayat hati Halilintar. Ia pun ikut berbisik maaf pada Blaze. Air mata mengalir dari pelupuk mata Blaze, ia memeluk Halilintar dengan satu tangannya yang bebas.

Setelah dianggap tenang sang dokter segera menanyakan sesuatu hal yang mungkin menyebabkan Blaze hilang kendali seperti tadi pada Tok Aba. Tok Aba mengajak sang dokter itu keluar, meninggalkan sang perawat muda menyelesaikan 'sisa tugas sang dokter' juga Halilintar yang hanya bisa mengusap pipi mungil adik keempatnya yang sudah kembali tidur.

Sang perawat muda memandang kasihan pada Halilintar dan juga adik-adiknya. Ia sudah mendengar kabar bahwa adik kembar Halilintar yang satu lagipun mengalami kejadian yang serupa hingga membutakan mata sang adik. Memiliki dua adik yang cacat bersamaan itu tentu sangat merepotkan sekaligus menyedihkan. Sang perawat memang anak tunggal, tapi ia memiliki banyak sepupu muda yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adik sendiri, tentu ia memahami perasaan Halilintar saat ini. Meski hanya sedikit.

~…~…~…~

"Kak Upan..., bagaimana keadaan kak Blaze?"

Pertanyaan Solar di sore itu membuat Taufan yang baru datang dari ruang rawat khusus itu menegang. Ice bahkan langsung berdiri dan mencengkram pakaian kakaknya, memaksa sang kakak kedua berbicara soal keadaan kakak mereka yang satu lagi itu. Ia sudah cukup kesal dengan jawaban Taufan yang terus menerus mengalihkan pembicaraan jika ditanyai mengenai kondisi Blaze. Gempa mengusap kepala Ice, memintanya melepaskan Taufan sejenak. Taufan menarik nafas dan mengigit bibirnya.

"Dia..., masih belum sadar." Bohong Taufan. Namun, ekspresi sedih yang diperlihatkannya terlihat meyakinkan Ice, Gempa, dan juga Thorn yang saat ini sedang duduk di samping Solar. Mereka bertiga pun menghembuskan nafas lesu dan nyaris menangis.

Solar hanya diam. Kehilangan indra pengelihatannya membuat indra pendengarannya sedikit lebih tajam. Ia tahu kakak keduanya berbohong. Namun, Solar tak mengerti kenapa sang kakak kedua harus berbohong seperti itu. Sekelebat skenario buruk soal nasib kakak keempatnya itu melintas dibenak Solar. Solar mengepalkan tangannya, menarik sedikit seprei yang menutupi kakinya. Skenario buruk yang mana Taufan berbohong untuk menyembunyikan fakta bahwa kakak keempatnya Blaze, sudah tiada.

"Kondisinya hanya masih belum stabil. Dokter bilang mungkin besok ia baru sadar." Solar mengangkat kepalanya suara lain yang tak asing akhirnya ia dengar. Teriakan ketiga kakaknya yang lain pun meyakinkan Solar akan keberadaan orang yang sangat familiar bagi mereka.

"Kak Hali!"

"Sore, Lar..., bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Halilintar yang terdengar mendekat. Solar tersenyum paksa.

"Aku..., baik..., Kak Blaze...."

"Sst, tak apa. Blaze hanya masih belum stabil saja. Kalau kondisinya sudah cukup normal, dia akan sadar kok." Jelas Halilintar dengan lembut.

Solar yakin, saat ini bulu kuduk kakak-kakaknya yang lain berdiri karena ucapan kakak pertamanya saat ini karena ucapan lembut sang kakak pertama. Berbanding terbalik dengan suara Taufan, suara kakak pertamanya begitu meyakinkan. Solar mendadak mengerti, kakak keduanya bukan bohong. Namun hanya terlalu sedih untuk mengucapkan kalimat bahwa kakaknya belum sadar. Solar tersenyum dan memeluk lengan Halilintar yang tadi mengusap kakinya.

"Yang penting Kak Blaze masih hidup."

"Benar." Ucap Halilintar. Solar merasakan Halilintar melepaskan diri dari pelukan di lengannya, hanya sekejap, karena lengan itu langsung menyelimuti sebagian tubuh dan kepala Solar. "Maaf kakak gagal melindungimu."

Solar menunduk di bagian yang ia rasa dada Halilintar itu. Ia balas memeluk sang kakak dan mulai terisak kembali. Kata-kata kakaknya itu benar-benar membuat hatinya sakit. Sungguh, ia tidak pernah mau menyalahkan orang lain terutama kakak-kakaknya untuk kejadian ini. Namun, kakak-kakaknya selalu menyalahkan diri atas kejadian yang mencelakakannya itu. Solar tidak mengerti lagi harus bersikap bagaimana untuk meyakinkan kakak-kakaknya agar tidak lagi menyalahkan diri mereka.

~…~…~…~

Taufan dan Gempa pergi ke kafetaria rumah sakit untuk sarapan. Ice dan Thorn akan menemani Solar selama mereka makan, dan nantinya mereka akan bergantian menjaga Solar ketika Ice dan Thorn makan. Taufan melipat tangannya memandang meja sembari menunggu pesanannya datang. Ia terlihat begitu serius. Gempa yang sedari tadi mengamati tingkah aneh Taufan pun akhirnya sebal. Ia menepuk lengan sang kakak yang terlipat dengan lembut. Namun cukup untuk membuat Taufan terkejut. Gempa memandang sang kakak, lalu bertanya kepadanya tentang apa yang dipikirkan kakaknya itu. Taufan menggeleng.

Taufan teringat akan perkataan Halilintar untuk merahasiakan keadaan Blaze saat ini. Karena baik fisik maupun psikis Blaze masih belum stabil dan cukup membahayakan diri Blaze sendiri. Selain itu, ia sudah berjanji pada Halilintar kemarin malam untuk tidak mengkhawatirkan Blaze dan cukup menjaga Solar saja. Taufan terlihat membuka mulutnya dengan hembusan nafas seolah sudah memutuskan sesuatu, tapi ia kembali mengatupkan kembali mulutnya.

"Kak..., aku ini anak ketiga..., aku rasa aku berhak tahu apa yang kakak-kakak sembunyikan selama ini." Ucap Gempa.

Taufan menggigit bibirnya. Masih menimbang apakah Gempa layak diceritakan atau tidak.

"Belum waktunya kau tahu, Gem."

"Ka, Kak Hali!" Halilintar duduk bersama mereka, ia menggaruk kepalanya. Kantung mata yang cukup tebal di kedua pelupuk mata Halilintar membuat Gempa kasihan pada sang kakak pertama. “Kakak..., aku janji aku gak akan beritahu siapapun. Tapi, setidaknya beritahu aku kabar yang sebenarnya soal kondisi Blaze saat ini kak.”

Halilintar menggeleng dan mengusap kepala Gempa. Gempa menghela nafas kecewa, Kakak pertamanya itu memang kuat pendiriannya. Bujukan seperti apapun akan susah mempengaruhi Halilintar yang sudah bertekat. Gempa memandang Taufan yang menunjukan ekspresi sedikit lega. Mungkin tadi Taufan benar-benar akan menceritakannya seandainya Halilintar tidak datang. Halilintar ikut melirik Taufan, ia menarik Taufan menjauh untuk sesaat. Gempa kembali menghembuskan nafas kecewa, Kakak keduanya pasti diceramahi habis-habisan oleh kakak pertamanya itu. Membuatnya lebih sulit bertanya tentang kondisi sebenarnya adik pertamanya itu. Gempa menunduk lesu.

"Halilintar." Panggil seorang perawat. Gempa mengangkat kepalanya, melirik ke kanan ke kiri. Sang kakak pertama dan kakak keduanya masih belum kembali dan perawat itu pun terlihat menghampirinya dengan wajah panik dan terburu-buru. "Blaze sekarat!"

"A, Apa?!" Gempa langsung berdiri dan menghampiri perawat itu. Gempa tahu ini suatu hal yang salah karena ia harus berpura-pura menjadi kakak pertamanya. Namun, Gempa merasa ini adalah suatu kesempatan kepadanya untuk mengetahui keadaan sebenarnya dari Blaze. Gempa berlari bersama sang perawat menuju ruangan khusus Blaze dirawat.

Kondisi kritis yang didengar Gempa dari sang perawat menimbulkan berbagai spekulasi buruk di pikiran Gempa. Ia sebenarnya jarang memikirkan spekulasi-spekulasi buruk, ia lebih suka memikirkan hal terbaik dari suatu kondisi buruk sekalipun. Namun, kali ini sepertinya pengecualian akan itu. Gempa memandang punggung sang perawat yang mendahuluinya. Ia ingin bertanya mengenai keadaan kritis adik pertamanya itu, tapi itu akan membuatnya ketahuan jika ia bukanlah Halilintar. Gempa terkejut ketika sesuatu melesat ke arahnya, membekap mulutnya dan menariknya ke sebuah lorong yang gelap. Gempa sempat berusaha memberontak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Halilintar?!"

~…~…~…~

"Apa yang kau lakukan Halilintar?" Tanya sang perawat yang berbalik ketika mendengar suara tertahan dari belakangnya. Suara sang perawat terdengar panik dan tergesa-gesa. Perawat itu memandang pemuda berpakaian hitam kemerahan yang sedang berjongkok tak jauh di belakangnya.

"Maaf, kakiku tersandung sesuatu." Ucap sang pemuda seraya mengelus kakinya sendiri. Mata merah sang pemuda terlihat hangat dengan senyum canggung diperlihatkannya. Halilintar kembali berlari mengikuti sang perawat pergi ke ruangan khusus Blaze.

"Blaze berusaha bunuh diri lagi, kan?" Lirih Halilintar setelah ia sudah cukup jauh dari tempatnya berhenti. Suaranya terdengar seperti berbisik. Sang perawat mengangguk.

"Iya, karena kali ini dia sadar kakinya tak ada. Dia terus  berkata 'aku ingin mati, lebih baik aku mati' juga memanggil-manggil namamu sembari menangis."

"Hm..., sudah aku duga." Lirih Halilintar kembali.

"Maaf aku mengganggu makanmu."

"Tak apa. Toh, makananku juga belum tersaji." Senyum Halilintar sendu. Ia lalu memandang pintu ruangan tempat adik ketiganya dirawat. Erangan kesedihan dan keputus-asaan terdengar di gendang telinga Halilintar. Halilintar menarik nafas, menyiapkan batin.

Perawat itu membuka pintu ruangan tersebut. Halilintar langsung berlari memasuki ruangan dan langsung memeluk Blaze yang sedari tadi ditahan oleh beberapa perawat. Blaze meraung, memukul bahu sang kakak yang memeluknya. Merutuki nasibnya, saat ini. Halilintar hanya diam menerima dan terus memeluk adiknya yang terus memberontak dalam pelukannya. Kekuatan Blaze tidak lagi sekuat dulu yang hanya bisa ditahan oleh Taufan, Halilintar sedikit bersyukur karenanya. Halilintar mencium tengkuk adiknya dan perlahan naik, mencium pipi, sudut mata, dan berakhir di kening Blaze. Blaze mulai tenang.

"Kak, Haliii...." Erang Blaze pilu. Halilintar mengusap kepala Blaze dan mencium ujung hidung Blaze.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Blaze. Kamu hidup saja aku senang...." Bisik Halilintar. Blaze menggeleng.

"Blaze, Blaze lebih baik mati..., kaki Blaze sudah gak berguna. Kalau Blaze mati juga, mata Blaze bisa berguna untuk Solar."

"Sssh... Kakak tidak mau mendengarmu merajuk untuk mati seperti ini. Sudah kamu istirahat aja."

"Kaaak...."

"Kakak akan melakukan sesuatu Blaze. Kamu tenang saja oke?"

~…~…~…~

Taufan menghembuskan nafasnya seraya terus membekap mulut dan menahan pergerakan memberontak adik pertamanya itu. Taufan sebenarnya tidak ingin melakukan ini sesaat tadi, tapi jika tidak dilakukan adik pertamanya ini pasti tahu jika Blaze ada sedikit mengalami guncangan mental yang menyebabkan ia terus berusaha bunuh diri. Taufan teringat perkataan Halilintar tadi padanya untuk menangkap Gempa tepat di persimpangan juga tepat ketika Halilintar sudah berada di belakang Gempa.

_'Ingat, Fan. Kali ini jangan pernah ceritakan apapun pada Gempa kalau Blaze berusaha bunuh diri. Bilang saja Blaze kritis karena bagian tubuhnya yang tiada. Gempa memang akan tahu kalau Blaze cacat, itu lebih baik daripada dia terus penasaran seperti ini. Tapi, Jangan sekalipun kamu beri tahu di depan Solar!'_

Taufan menggaruk kepalanya, yang juga akhirnya melepaskan bekapan di mulut Gempa. Teriakan protes Gempa membuat Taufan semakin menggaruk kepala belakangnya. Gempa melepaskan diri dari kakak keduanya. Butiran air mata sudah menumpuk di pelupuk matanya, siap untuk dialirkan. Taufan menghembuskan nafasnya dan langsung mengusap kepala Gempa. Gempa melepaskan tangan Taufan dari kepalanya dengan kasar.

"Kak! Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya kak?! Kenapa? Kenapa Blaze dikatakan kritis..., kenapa...." Gempa jatuh terduduk, aliran air mata yang tadi terbendung akhirnya benar-benar jatuh. Membasahi sebagian pipi dan langsung jatuh ke lantai. Gempa menunduk di depan kaki kakak keduanya itu, memohon sang kakak untuk berkata jujur.

Taufan berjongkok dan mengusap kepala Gempa lagi.

"..., Sebenarnya..., Blaze terpaksa harus kehilangan kedua kakinya, Gempa. Mungkin pahanya masih ada, tapi tetap tak berguna. Menurut dokter, yang aku denger dari Kak Hali, bagian pinggang ke bawah tubuh Blaze mati akibat trauma pada tulang punggungnya. Aku tak tahu apa itu trauma tulang punggung dan bagaimana bisa menyebabkan cacat. Tapi, ya. Blaze memang cacat, Gem. Kondisinya sangat parah daripada kondisi Solar." Jelas Taufan dan berusaha memeluk Gempa.

Gempa membulatkan matanya, bibirnya gemetar, air matanya mengalir semakin deras. Gempa balas memeluk Taufan dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada kakak keduanya itu. Gempa mencengkram punggung pakaian Taufan dengan erat. Isakan mulai terdengar dari bibir Gempa. Usapan dipunggungnya semakin menambah pilu yang dirasakannya.

"Kak Hali bilang, Solar jangan sampai tahu. Karena bisa saja Solar akan ikut kritis. Cukup Blaze saja untuk saat ini." Bisik Taufan di telinga Gempa.

Gempa mengangguk kecil dan terus terisak.

~…~…~…~

Halilintar memandang kedua dokter yang mengurus Solar dan juga Blaze. Kedua dokter itu sedang berdebat mengenai permintaan Halilintar sesaat tadi. Bagaimana pun ia memang tidak ingin Blaze bunuh diri hanya untuk mendonorkan matanya pada Solar. Blaze tidak mempedulikan kakinya yang cacat, yang ia pedulikan hanya Solar, Solar, dan Solar. Jadi, Halilintar mengambil kesimpulan sepihak soal kondisi Blaze.

Seandainya Solar bisa melihat lagi. Tak peduli Blaze buta dan cacat kaki sekaligus, Blaze pasti akan berhenti melakukan tindakan bunuh diri.

Halilintar bukannya tidak tahu resiko Blaze sendiri yang mungkin juga akan meninggal ketika operasi pengambilan kornea mata dalam kondisi seperti ini. Namun, Halilintar sudah tidak tahu lagi bagaimana ia bisa menghentikan tindakan Blaze lebih dari pelukan dan kata-kata manis yang malah semakin membuatnya ingin bunuh diri. Syukur-syukur Blaze masih bisa bertahan hidup, Halilintar berjanji akan sangat menjaganya, tapi seandainya Blaze meninggal pun....

Lebih baik Blaze meninggal karena kesalahan operasi ketimbang ia mati bunuh diri.

Halilintar mencengkram dadanya sendiri karena kesimpulannya itu tetap saja membuat batinnya sebagai seorang kakak menderita. Halilintar menggelengkan kepalanya, ia mencoba kembali fokus mendengar perdebatan kedua dokter itu. Meski terasa seperti debatan, sebenarnya mereka sama-sama setuju ingin menolak keputusan Halilintar itu. Namun, kondisi Blaze yang semakin hari semakin memburuk juga jadi pertimbangan mereka untuk menerima keputusan Halilintar untuk mendonorkan mata Blaze pada Solar.

"Aku tidak memaksa anda memutuskan sekarang. Aku mau melihat keadaan Blaze dulu." Ucap Halilintar disela-sela adu mulut yang mulai tercipta karena kesepahaman kedua dokter itu mulai hilang dan munculnya perbedaan pendapat yang mendasar. Halilintar berjalan lesu kembali menuju kamar khusus Blaze di rawat.

Halilintar memandang Blaze yang tertidur karena obat tidur yang diberikan oleh sang dokter. Halilintar bergerak menuju ranjang Blaze, mengusap pipi Blaze lalu setengah memeluknya.


	9. Chapter 9

Solar berlatih berjalan dengan Ice dan Thorn yang ada di sampingnya. Ia hanya buta, bukan cacat kaki tentu ia seharusnya masih bisa berjalan. Solar perlahan dituntun untuk menuruni tangga rumah sakit. Kedua tangannya masih dipegang oleh Ice dan Thorn. Di depan dan belakangnya pun ia merasa ada seseorang yang menjaganya, seandainya Ice dan Thorn tak kuat menahan dirinya yang mungkin salah langkah. Entah Taufan atau Gempa dihadapannya ataupun di belakangnya.

"Apa sekalian kita jalan ke kafetaria? Solar pasti bosan makan yang diberikan dokter." Pinta Thorn.

"Memangnya gak apa kalau Solar makan-makanan diluar makanan dari dokter? Kalau Solar kenapa-kenapa gimana?" Tanya Taufan. Suaranya terdengar dari depan. Solar tersenyum kecil.

"Dokter yaya bilang aku bisa makan apa aja kok. Gak ada yang khusus untuk dihindari." Ucap Solar.

"Baiklah kita ke kafetaria. Turun satu langkah, Lar." Ucap Ice terdengar semangat. Gempa di belakang hanya terkekeh mendengar percakapan kakak dan adik-adiknya itu.

Mereka akhirnya sampai di kafetaria. Taufan memandang Gempa yang melirik ke arah lorong di mana ruang perawatan khusus berada. Taufan tahu Gempa pasti teringat akan Halilintar dan Blaze. Namun...,

Taufan kini memandang Thorn dan Ice yang menghalau beberapa orang yang hampir menabrak dan ditabrak Solar. Solar hanya tertawa kecil, sedikit sedih mungkin karena ia merepotkan Thorn dan Ice. Taufan mengusap kepala Solar lalu membantunya duduk di kursi.

"Solar mau makan apa? Kak Gempa bacain menu makanannya ya...." Ucap Gempa yang duduk di samping Solar. Taufan menarik nafas lega, sepertinya Gempa memegang kata-katanya. Solar diam mendengarkan, tak lama ia memutuskan memilih makanannya. Gempa tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Solar.

"Kalian mau apa? Biar aku pesankan sekalian aja." Ucap Taufan. Taufan pun pergi untuk memesan makanan.

Gempa memandang Solar yang tersenyum senang seraya berusaha mengenali suasana kafetaria dengan indera pendengarannya. Gempa mengusap pipi Solar lembut lalu beralih ke Ice dan Thorn yang sedang membicarakan sesuatu. Entah sejak kapan Gempa tidak tahu, tapi akhir-akhir ini Thorn dan Ice terlihat begitu dekat.

"Nanti makanannya dianter." Ucap Taufan yang langsung duduk di anatara Ice dan Solar.  Taufan mengambil posisi yang memudahkannya menyuapi Solar. Solar memeluk lengan Taufan dan menyamankan dirinya.

"Kak Upan..., manjain aku seperti kak Blaze, donk..., Aku mohon...." Bisik Solar. Taufan menggaruk pipinya. Ia tidak pernah tahu seperti apa Blaze memanjakan Solar selama ini. Lagipula, Taufan merasa Blaze selalu bersikap tegas pada Solar yang bungsu ini. Solar sedikit cemberut karena lamanya Taufan terdiam.

"Biar Ice aja yang manjain Solar, ya." Ucap Ice seraya bertukar tempat duduk dengan Gempa. Gempa hanya terkekeh saja dan membiarkan mereka.

Ice mengusap kepala Solar dengan satu tangannya, tangannya lain digenggam erat oleh Solar. Ice mulai bersenandung kecil. Ice berhenti bersenandung sejenak, ketika merasakan genggaman tangan Solar yang mengerat. Ice tersenyum dan melanjutkan senandungnya, sembari menunggu makanan pesanan mereka datang.

"Ah, Boboiboys!" Suara panggilan membuyarkan suasana kelima dari kembar tujuh itu. Taufan berdiri dan memberi salam pada dokter Yaya dan perawatnya, Ying. Wajah dokter Yaya terlihat sendu, tapi tetap mempertahankan senyumnya. "Kami..., sudah mendapatkan donor mata yang cocok untuk Solar."

"SUNGGUH?!"

~…~…~…~

Solar menggaruk kepala belakangnya, sedikit ragu untuk menjalani operasi transplantasi kornea mata yang beberapa saat lagi akan dilakukan. Meski Tok Aba dan Halilintar datang sebentar untuk memberi semangat, tapi Solar masih ragu untuk menjalankan operasi tersebut. Solar menggenggam erat tangan Taufan yang ada di sampingnya. Solar teringat pada Blaze yang dari selama ini ia dengar, Blaze masih dalam keadaan koma. Solar memeluk lengan Taufan lebih erat. Solar merasakan usapan di kepalanya.

"Blaze pasti akan menyemangatimu dalam tidurnya, Solar. Jangan takut." Bisik Taufan. Taufan tersenyum, kata-kata manisnya terlihat berhasil memberi semangat pada Solar.

Thorn memeluk Solar dan mencium pipi serta keningnya. Memberinya semangat dan kekuatan. Ice mengusap kepala Solar, ikut memberinya semangat. Gempa kini memeluk Solar, mengusap kepalanya, dan membisikan kalimat-kalimat doa untuk keselamatan Solar dan keberhasilan operasinya.

Dokter Yaya tersenyum sembari menuntun Solar masuk ke ruangan operasi.

Saat pintu ruang operasi ditutup dan lampunya menyala, Taufan langsung pergi ke pojok lorong. Meninggalkan ketiga adiknya yang menunggu dikursi tunggu yang berada di depan pintu ruang operasi. Taufan meminimalisir suaranya ketika menangis terisak. Taufan terus menangis terisak di pojok ruangan selama beberapa saat.

Halilintar dan juga Tok Aba kembali datang dan duduk di samping Gempa. Ice dan Thorn tentu bingung dengan kedatangan kedua orang yang seharusnya menjaga Blaze itu. Ia mereka tahu, Solar si anak bungsu perlu ditunggui. Namun, seharusnya tak sampai hati meninggalkan Blaze seperti ini. Halilintar mengusap kepala Thorn, dibanding dengan Ice, Thorn memang begitu terlihat wajah penasarannya itu.

"Lihat saja nanti, ya." Bisik Halilintar seraya tersenyum sedikit sedih. Thorn mulai meraskan perasaan yang tidak mengenakan. Ice yang mendengarnya bahkan mulai mengalirkan air matanya, ketika sekelebat spekulasi muncul dibenaknya.

~…~…~…~

"Kak..., kapan mataku bisa dibuka dan bisa pulang? Solar bosaaan...." Keluh Solar pada Taufan. Taufan terkekeh kecil.

"Wah..., itu sih kenaoa gak tanya langsung sama dokter saja?"

"Iih..., memangnya dokternya ada di sini?" Keluh Solar sembari memajukan bibirnya.

"Haiya, Solar..., kami sudah ada disini sejak tadi, ma." Solar menegakkan badannya mendengar suara dan dialek khas sang asisten dari dokternya. Solar mengerutkan keningnya, sedikit cemberut.

"Iih..., suster kok gak bilang-bilang sih?! Kalau gitu aku kan tanya suster langsung. Kak Ufan masih di sini? Kakak-kakak yang lain?" Tanya Solar. Kekehan Taufan terdengar, seolah memberikan jawaban 'ya' pada Solar. Dehaman Gempa, tawa kecil Ice, dan usapan kecil di kaki Solar seakan memberi jawaban 'ya' yang sama.

"Tenang saja. Kalau tidak ada masalah..., sekarang kami akan membuka peban dimatamu ini kok." Ucap Dokter Yaya menenangkan. Solar terlihat tersenyum sumringah. Solar memejamkan matanya, seraya terus melantunkan kalimat-kalimat doa dalam hatinya. Perlahan perban dimatanya terasa terlepas, semakin sedikit sisa perban kalimat doa Solar semakin kuat ia lantunkan dalam hati.

"Bukalah matamu, ma. Perlahan." Instruksi perawat Ying. Mata Solar perlahan terbuka, sebersit cahaya masuk ke dalam indera pengelihatannya yang baru itu. Solar mengatupkan sedikit matanya lalu menutupi sebagian cahaya matahari yang menyilaukan dari samping kanannya dengan telapak tangannya. Ia memandang lurus, memandang senyuman kecil Taufan dan Gempa, lalu ekspresi terkejut dari Ice dan Thorn. Taufan dan Gempa terlihat bergumam kecil pada Ice dan Thorn. Keduanya pun mulai tersenyum, meski Thorn tetap tersenyum canggung.

"Bisa melihat kami, Lar?" Tanya Ice, berusaha menghilangkan kekakuan yang ada. Solar terkekeh senang.

"Bisa, kakak Ice." Ucap Solar dengan suara terharu. Sang dokter memberi perawatan sejenak dan memberi instruksi pada Solar dan yang lainnya untuk memberikan perlakuan khusus pada mata baru Solar itu. "Lalu kapan Solar bisa pulang?"

"Tergantung situasi matamu saat ini."

~…~…~…~

Solar merasa sedikit aneh dengan keadaan kamarnya saat ini. Kamarnya yang dulu terdapat banyak cermin untuknya memilih pakaian, kini terasa kosong. Tok Aba bilang kalau cermin-cermin di kamar Solar pecah akibat gempa kemarin, tapi Solar merasa kakeknya itu hanya menyembunyikan cermin-cermin itu untuk mencegahnya trauma pada cermin.

Buktinya, jarak ranjang Solar dan kaca jendela kamarnya pun diberi ruang yang agak jauh, serta lapisan kain gordyn berwarna putih trasparant itu dipakukan ke lantai. Warna gordynnya yang aslinya berwarna jingga menyolok pun diubah oleh kakeknya. Solar memang bisa membuka jendela itu dari sisi sampingnya yang tak terpaku ke dinding, ini semakin menguatkan Solar, kalau sang kakek dan mungkin kakak-kakaknya melakukan ini agar dirinya tidak trauma akan 'kaca yang merusak matanya' itu.

"Padahal seharusnya biasa aja." Gumam Solar seraya melihat sedikit hembusan angin yang masuk dari jendela, dan sedikit menggembungkan gordyn transparant itu. Solar terkekeh melihatnya.

"Lar..., makan dulu, yuk. Habis itu baru minum obat dan kasih obat tetes mata." Panggil Thorn. Solar berbalik dan mengangguk. Selain kamarnya, ada satu lagi yang berubah.

Cara Thorn memandang Solar.

Solar tahu kakak bungsunya ini pemalu. Thorn tidak pernah mau memandang mata orang terlalu lama karena ia takut dikatakan sombong oleh teman-temannya selama ini. Namun, Thorn tidak pernah begitu pada saudara-saudaranya. Thorn biasanya selalu memandang mata kelima saudaranya ketika berbicara. Khusus Blaze, Thorn memang sering mengalihkan pandangan matanya karena masih ada rasa takut atau mungkin segan di hatinya pada kakak keempatnya itu.

Dan kini, Thorn memandang dirinya sama seperti ia memandang mata Blaze.

"Lar, jangan mengangguk dan mendadak bengong seperti itu donk. Aku takut, nih." Thorn melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri. Solar tersadar dari lamunannya lalu menggaruk kepala dan merangkul kakak bungsunya yang sekarang sedikit lebih rendah darinya.

"Maaf, Kak Thorn." Solar memandang ke arah ruang santai. Cermin kecil yang biasa digunakan untuk memperhatikan tatanan rambut sekilas sebelum berangkat, kini juga hilang.

Tok Aba tersenyum dan menepuk pelan kursi di sebelahnya. Panggilan Tok Aba pada Solar pun semakin meyakinkan Solar. Tok Aba tersenyum dan memberi kesempatan Solar untuk kembali makan sendiri. Solar senang sekali, rasanya sudah sangat lama ia tidak makan sendiri. Meski wajar karena memang Solar sudah berada di rumah sakit selama nyaris dua bulan.

Solar melirik koran yang dibaca kakeknya itu, sang kakek memang terlihat sudah selesai makan. Koran itu masih memberitakan mengenai pembangunan kembali bangunan yang runtuh serta pemulihan  area yang tersapu tsunami kemarin. Pantas solar merasa itu goncangan yang sungguh dahsyat hingga menghancurkan gedung  Solar memandang artikel tentang tsunami tersebut. Solar menghembuskan nafas lega karena yang terkena dampak tsunami bukanlah daerahnya. Meski ia tetap merasa kasihan pada para korban tsunami. Ia sendiri saja sudah kasihan pada kakak dan kakeknya yang bolak balik menjaganya.

"..., Kakak-kakak gak sekolah?" Tanya Solar yang tiba-tiba melihat jam dinding di ruang makan itu. Gempa terkekeh.

"Sekolah kita hancur pun. Saat ini masih pembangunan kembali. Jadi, selama ini kita datangin rumah guru kita untuk belajar. Nanti jam sembilan kita bakal berangkat ke rumah chikgu Papa Zola, kok. Tunggu Fang dan Gopal datang mengajak." Jelas Gempa. Solar mengangguk-angguk. Antara mengerti dan tidak sebenarnya.

"Solar gak usah sekolah dulu ya. Matamu kan masih cukup sensitif. Taufan, kamu bolos hari ini dan temani Solar di rumah, ya."

"Siap Tok!"

~…~…~…~

Solar mengernyitkan keningnya menyadari susahnya mendapat akses cermin. Ia penasaran seperti apa warna mata barunya, apalagi setelah beberapa orang yang ia temui ketika berjalan-jalan bersama Taufan selalu salah mengenalinya. Solar awalnya sudah bertanya pada kakak keduanya itu. Namun sang kakak kedua hanya menggeleng seraya menahan kesedihan dimatanya. Solar tidak mengerti kenapa kakak-kakaknya dan juga kakeknya sendiri pun menyingkirkan cermin seolah-olah tidak ingin Solar tahu tentang mata barunya itu. Solar kini duduk termangu di kedai milik kakeknya itu, memandang semua pelanggan yang seolah terus memandangnya dengan bingung.

Solar mengenakan kacamata khusus yang diberikan oleh dokternya untuk melindungi mata barunya yang masih membutuhkan perawatan khusus itu. Beruntung kacamata itu mirip dengan kacamata gaya yang selama ini sering ia kenakan. Solar menghembuskan nafasnya dan mengambil koran milik kakeknya yang sedang menganggur karena sang kakek dan kakak keduanya sibuk bekerja. Solar membaca judul-judul besar pada halaman pertama koran tersebut.

**'Dokter Mata: kondisi pendonor mata hidup berangsur membaik.'**

Solar memandang judul salah satu headline di koran itu. Ia membaca artikelnya dengan seksama. Solar teringat akan perkataan dokter matanya yang mengatakan donor mata tidak bisa dilakukan saat masih hidup kecuali ada suatu kondisi khusus yang terpaksa melakukannya ketika donor sedang dalam keadaan hidup. Bagi Solar, artikel ini menarik ia ingin tahu kondisi apa yang menyebabkan harus dilakukan operasi pendonoran pada donor hidup. Solar mendengus ketika artikel itu tidak menceritakan kondisi pasien yang menjadi resipien itu.

"Oh, Blaze! Kau sudah keluar dari rumah sakit, ya!" Sapa Gopal yang langsung merangkul Solar. Solar mengernyit bingung. Apalagi setelah Taufan tiba-tiba menyeret Gopal dan berkata sesuatu. "EH, SOLAR? TAPI...."

Taufan langsung menutup mulut Gopal dan kembali menyeret teman mereka itu menjauh. Solar memandang sang kakek yang tersenyum kecil dan mengusap kepala Solar lembut. Solar baru kali ini salah dikenali sebagai kakak keempatnya itu. Padahal selama ini, ia selalu salah dikenali dengan kakak ketiganya. Hal ini wajar karena warna mata dan postur tubuh mereka memanglah sama. Solar mendadak terpikir suatu hal yang menyedihkan. Solar pamit dari kedai kakeknya untuk pergi ke toilet umum. Ia harus melihat dengan mata barunya ini. Kebenarannya.

"Solar mau ke toilet? Yuk pulang." Ucap Taufan. Solar hampir merutuki kepekaan langka dari kakaknya yang biasanya tidak peka ini. Solar mengangguk ceria. Mencoba membohongi kakaknya dari kekecewaan dan sedikit kekesalannya. Solar dirangkul Taufan yang ceria. Solar memandang Taufan yang mendadak kembali memperingati Gopal dengan tatapan matanya. Gopal memandangnya dengan ekspresi sedih dan tidak percaya. Solar semakin penasaran.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: aturan-aturan yang tidak boleh dilakukan oleh Solar di masa penyembuhan matanya belum tentu benar. aku cuma mencari dari internet dan mengambilnya mentah-mentah tanpa ditelusuri lagi. jadi kalau seandainya ada yang aneh maaf.

Solar menghembuskan nafasnya memandang dinding yang dulu terpasangi oleh cermin. Solar kembali merasa kesal karena semua orang berbohong padanya, semua orang menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Solar ingin meninju dinding itu, tapi peringatan dokternya kalau ia tidak boleh terkena air dan mengalami guncangan membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya.

Solar ingin mengambil air di bak mandi dengan gayung untuk membuat suasana kamar mandi sedikit basah seperti sudah digunakan. Aliran air yang tenang itu memantulkan bayangan gayung. Solar diam sejenak, meski mungkin tidak sejelas seperti cermin, air bisa digunakan untuk bercermin. Solar dengan ragu mencondongkan kepalanya agar air itu memantulkan bayangan wajahnya.

Merah dan kuning.

"Ti, tidak...." Solar menarik kepalanya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya, mencoba menyinkronkan indera pengelihatan barunya dan ingatan akan pengenalan warna miliknya. Solar sekali lagi mencondongkan kepalanya.

Merah dan kuning dalam satu bola mata. Warna mata yang sekilas terlihat berwarna jingga.

Memang itulah warna  mata barunya.

Warna mata yang sama dengan satu-satunya orang yang ia kenal memiliki bola mata seperti ini.

Kakak keempatnya, Blaze.

"Solar? Matamu gak kena air kan? Ada masalah? Masih lama?"

"Se, sebentar lagi." Ucap Solar. Solar menggigit kecil telunjuknya, lalu menggerakan mulutnya sebebas mungkin. Ia lalu mencoba tersenyum, berusaha ceria dan lega setelah keluar dari kamar mandi. Solar membuka pintu kamar mandi dan melihat Taufan yang terlihat sangat khawatir. Solar tersenyum dan menggaruk kepalanya. Taufan menghembuskan nafas lega ketika Solar masih mengenakan kacamata khususnya.

"Sudah selesai? Yuk, bantu atok lagi." Ajak Taufan. Solar diam sejenak.

"Kak. Temani aku ke toko buku, ya. Aku lupa aku mau beliin kak Blaze buku bacaan baru."

"E, eh? Gak nunggu Blaze keluar rumah sakit aja?" Solar memandang ekspresi terkejut dan gelagapan Taufan. Gerakan dan tindakan Taufan yang mendadak gugup membuat Solar yakin, akan apa yang dipikirkannya tadi begitu melihat warna mata barunya.

"Justru ini buat hadiah keluar rumah sakit." Bohong Solar lagi. Taufan terlihat memutar matanya.

"Kita ke kedai dulu dan minta izin atok ya?"

"Hmm, okelah Kak Ufan."

~…~…~…~

Solar memandang buku-buku berhuruf braille yang ada di toko buku. Ia ingat sekali akan janjinya kalau ia akan membeli buku-buku itu, jika ia benar-benar buta. Solar mengambil salah satu buku itu. Agak tebal. Ia membalikan buku untuk melihat harga yang biasanya tertera di belakang buku. Solar terkesiap melihatnya. Solar mencoba mencari buku lain yang serupa tetapi harganya lebih murah. Mendadak ia teringat akan perkataan kakak keempatnya ketika mereka sedang melihat-lihat baju.

_'Kalau ada yang serupa tapi lebih murah, untuk apa beli yang mahal? Kan kita harus berhemat, Lar. Uang atok juga belum tentu cukup untuk menghidupi kita hingga dewasa nanti.'_

Solar tersenyum kecil, rasanya ia ingin menangis. Namun, ia tidak boleh menangis. Kakaknya pasti masih hidup, ia tidak boleh menangisi kepergian seseorang yang masih hidup. Ia pun mencari buku lain. Solar terpaku memandang sebuah buku untuk belajar dan mengajari huruf braille. Harga buku braille itu pun cukup murah ketimbang buku pertama tadi. Solar tersenyum kecil. Meski ia tidak jadi buta, Solar merasa ia perlu memiliki buku itu. Ia pun membawa buku itu di tangannya lalu mengambil buku yang memang ingin ia berikan pada kakak tersayangnya itu.

“Sudah?” tanya Taufan yang sedang membaca koran yang ada di dekat meja kasir. Solar mengangguk senang seraya menyerahkan dua buku untuk dibayar. Taufan terlihat terkejut melihat salah satu buku yang ingin dibeli Solar. “Lar....”

“Gak apa ya, kak. Buat pengetahuan.” Ucap Solar seraya tersenyum, ia sedikit merajuk pada Taufan. Taufan menarik nafasnya dan mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Mahal gak?"

"Enggak kok." Balas Solar seraya menunjukan harga yang tercantum di belakangnya. Taufan mengangguk kecil dan akhirnya membiarkan Solar mengantri di kasir. Taufan merapikan koran dan mengembalikannya ke stand koran. Ia pun ikut mengantri bersama Solar. Taufan mengusap puncak kepala Solar dengan sayang.

~…~…~…~

"Kalau begitu berhati-hatilah, Fan." Ucap Halilintar setelah mendengar cerita Taufan mengenai kepergiannya dan Solar ke toko buku. Mereka berbicara di sudut ruangan perawatan khusus itu. Taufan mengangguk-angguk.

"Tapi..., sampai kapan kita harus merahasiakan ini dari Solar dan yang lainnya kak? Aku kan gak bisa berbohong lebih dari ini...." Lesu Taufan. Halilintar menghembuskan nafasnya dan memandang seseorang yang terbaring di kelilingi oleh alat-alat penunjang kehidupan.

"Kalau begitu, berharaplah dia akan sadar malam ini juga. Hingga ia diperkenankan pulang, dan kita ungkap semuanya." Ucap Halilintar. Taufan memeluk lengan kakaknya itu.

"Kak..., manjakan aku malam ini, ya..., aku tak yakin selepas malam ini aku bisa bermanja lagi dengan kakak seperti ini." Taufan memandang Halilintar dengan tatapan memohon. Taufan mengeratkan pelukan pada lengan kakaknya juga merapatkan dirinya ke diri kakaknya itu.

"Ck, berhenti bersikap menjijikkan seperti ini!" Bentak Halilintar. Taufan cemberut. Ia melepaskan pelukannya, melipat tangannya, dan menghembuskan nafas kesal seraya memandang ke arah lain. Pipi Taufan mengembung, tanda mengambek. Halilintar memijat keningnya, lalu ia menarik kepala Taufan ke kakinya yang sedang duduk, diusapnya kepala yang masih menunjukkan ekspresi keterkejutan. Halilintar menghembuskan nafasnya, wajahnya sedikit memerah.

"Hari ini saja, ya?" Taufan memandang Halilintar. Ekspresi Taufan begitu ceria dan senang, ia langsung berbalik dan memeluk pinggang Halilintar dengan erat. Perlahan Taufan mengalirkan aliran hangat dari matanya. Halilintar tersenyum kecil dan mengusap kepala serta lengan yang memeluknya itu.

Desahan kecil dari arah lain mengangetkan keduanya.

~…~…~…~

Solar terlihat senang sekali ketika berhasil menghapal seluruh alfabet dalam tulisan braille. Solar terlihat senang sekali sampai-sampai ia tadi hampir menulis nota kecil untuk memberitahukan kalau ia sedang pergi dengan huruf braille. Solar menempelkannya di tempat yang mudah terlihat lalu berjalan keluar rumahnya. Sembari membawa payung dan mengenakan kacamata khusus.

Kalau boleh dibilang, baru kali ini Solar merasa senang karena bisa berjalan-jalan sendiri. Biasanya salah satu dari Taufan, Gempa, Ice, atau Thorn pasti mengikutinya kalau pergi ke mana-mana. Solar menghela nafas sedikit sebal dengan tingkah kakak-kakaknya yang mendadak jadi overprotective padanya. Meski Solar tahu, ini dikarenakan mata barunya yang masih dalam proses pembiasaan dengan tubuhnya. Namun, Solar merasa ia sendiri pun bisa menjaga mata barunya ini.

Apalagi dokter Yaya sudah menasehatinya hampir dua minggu ini. Tentulah Solar akan melakukan semua perkataan dokter Yaya demi kesembuhannya. Pemulihan paska operasi transplantasi ini sedikit lambat dibandingkan dengan perkiraan dokter Yaya sebelumnya. Solar meyakini, dirinya yang sempat syok ketika mengetahui sekilas warna dari mata barunya itu yang jadi penyebabnya melambatnya proses penyembuhannya.

"Lho? Blaze bukankah kamu...." Solar mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang kakak dari salah satu teman baiknya itu.

"Ah, pagi Abang Kaizo." Sapa Solar. Akhir-akhir ini Solar sudah biasa ketika ada seseorang yang memanggilnya dengan nama kakak keempatnya itu. Solar menggaruk kepalanya, pasti karena warna matanya yang berubah saat ini.

"Solar?! Astaga..., aku salah mengenali orang." Ucap Kaizo. Solar menggaruk kepalanya, canggung seraya mengangguk meyakinkan Kaizo kalau dirinya adalah Solar.

"Kau sudah dapat donor mata, ya. Cepat sekali. Aku sampai kaget, aku pikir Blaze justru yang akan keluar duluan." Jelas Kaizo. Solar tertawa kecil.

"Kata Kak Ufan..., Kak Blaze mengalami koma." Ucap Solar, berusaha menahan kepedihan hatinya. Kaizo menghela nafas.

" _I see_..., pantas kau keluar duluan, ya. Tapi aku kaget kau sudah dapat donor. Tidak mudah lho, untuk menemukan donor mata yang langsung cocok. Kau beruntung sekali."

"Ehehe..., iya. Dokter Yaya juga bilang, mungkin ini berkat doa keenam kakak-kakakku." Solar tersenyun senang.

"Doktermu itu bisa saja. Matahari mulai meninggi, lho. Aku pernah baca kalau setelah transplantasi kau tidak boleh terkena cahaya yang terlalu terang. Lebih baik kau pulang."

"Ahaha, gak apa Abang..., aku memang berniat untuk kembali, kok."

"Baguslah. Sampai nanti ya, Solar."

"Sampai nanti, Abang." Solar berbalik, ia mengeratkan pegangan pada payungnya. Menahan gejolak perasaan yang mendadak membuncah di kedua dadanya.

Solar memandang pintu rumahnya, sepasang kaki dengan celana panjang berwarna biru gelap terlihat di sana. Solar mengangkat kepala dan menyingkirkan sedikit sisi payung yang menghalangi. Kakak keduanya, Taufan, terlihat panik, tetapi juga lega. Solar menggaruk kepala belakangnya lagi. Taufan langsung memeluk Solar, sedikit menahan diri karena ia tahu Solar masih belum boleh menerima guncangan.

"Lar..., Blaze sudah sadar, Lar...." Bisik Taufan dengan nada yang senang dan juga ada perasaan bersyukur di suaranya. Perasaan di dada Solar yang tadi saling bergemelut mendadak hilang dan berubah menjadi perasaan luar biasa tak terkira. Dada dan perutnya terasa dipenuhi oleh begitu banyak kupu-kupu yang melesak keluar dari suatu toples sempit.

"Su, sungguh?"

"Iya lar..., Kak Hali bilang dua atau tiga minggu lagi kita akan bertemu dengan Blaze di rumah."

~…~…~…~

Rasanya Solar senang sekali, ketika dokter Yaya bilang proses penyembuhannya kembali cepat dan meski lebih dua hari dari hari perkiraan, dokter Yaya akhirnya memperbolehkan Solar kembali beraktivitas seperti biasa dan menyatakan bahwa ia telah sembuh. Solar tentu merasa senang, mungkin kabar Blaze yang sudah sadar dan akan segera pulang itu yang membuat proses penyembuhannya cepat.

Solar sebenarnya bisa saja, berjalan menuju ruangan tempat sang kakak keempat dirawat. Solar bisa saja bertanya bahkan pada dokter Yaya di mana ruangan tempat kakaknya itu berada untuk menemui kakak keempatnya itu. Namun, Solar tidak bisa. Kakak keduanya selalu menemaninya bahkan ke dalam toilet ketika berada di rumah sakit ini. Untungnya tidak masuk ke dalam bilik juga. Juga, ia takut kakak pertamanya marah besar karena kedatangannya.

Entah kenapa Solar yakin kalau kakak pertamanya akan memarahinya. Karena Solar tahu, saat ini semua kakak tertuanya berbohong. Bahkan Gempa pun terasa berbohong sedikit, meski mungkin tidak sebanyak kebohongan yang diucapkan kakak pertama mereka melalui kakak kedua mereka ini. Solar agak kasihan dengan Taufan yang selama ini jadi juru bicara Halilintar tentang kondisi Blaze, yang terus ditanyai oleh ketiga kakaknya yang lain. Solar memaklumi, ketiga kakaknya yang langsung menerima informasi mengenai kakak keempatnya itu secara langsung.

Solar tahu, mana kalimat Taufan yang berbohong dan mana yang tidak.

"Lar? Kenapa melamun?" Tanya Taufan yang sedang menariknya menuju parkiran. Solar hanya tersenyum.

"Boleh kita ketemu, Kak Blaze?" tanya Solar. Taufan berhenti berjalan. Tangannya terasa tegang dan mulai berkeringat. Solar tertawa dalam hati, inilah salah satu indikasi Taufan akan melarangnya dan akan berbohong. Mereka akhirnya berjalan lagi.

"Blaze masih lemah."

_'Ini benar.'_

"Jadi kamu tidak dapat menemuinya."

_'Ini bohong.'_

"Karena Blaze mungkin akan jadi kritis lagi."

_'Ini juga bohong.'_

"Dan kamu mungkin syok."

_'Ini benar.'_

"Melihat banyaknya alat penunjang kehidupan untuk Blaze."

_'Ini bohong.'_

"Lagipula kamu kan bisa melihatnya dua minggu lagi."

_'Ini benar.'_

Solar menghela nafasnya. "Baiklah, Kak Ufan." kembali mengalah.

Solar sungguh ingin memaksa kakak keduanya untuk berkata sebenarnya, tetapi Solar tidak memiliki keberanian yang cukup seperti Blaze dan Ice untuk menentang perkataan kakak-kakaknya. Khusus Ice, Solar memang baru mendengarnya sekali, tapi tentangan Ice jauh lebih galak dari Blaze ketika ia akan menentang kakak-kakaknya itu.

"Lar, kamu melamun lagi, ya?"

"Eh? Ma, maaf Kak Ufan." Solar menggaruk pelipisnya. Taufan berhenti lagi dan berbalik, memandang manik yang sangat unik di depannya itu. Taufan memandang sendu pada manik itu, lalu mengusap pipi sang pemilik manik itu saat ini.

"Kau ini kalau ada masalah bilang saja. Dokter Yaya bilang kau kan sudah sembuh, kenapa kau masih murung, hm?" Taufan berusaha menyamai tinggi mereka. Meski mereka bertujuh kembar, tapi entah bagaimana Taufan lebih cepat tumbuh ketimbang yang lainnya. Taufan bahkan sudah hampir melebihi tinggi kakek mereka, padahal Solar baru setinggi dada kakeknya itu. Kadang Solar merasa iri dengan cepatnya pertumbuhan Taufan itu. Yha, meski harusnya ia bersyukur karena ia tidak sependek kakak keempatnya yang memang lebih pendek darinya, sedikit.

"Aku...."

"Blaze lagi? Kakak sudah bilang. Blaze sekarang sudah sadar dan sebentar lagi bisa pulang menemui kita. Kenapa Solar tidak percaya pada kakak?"

"Solar ingin melihat sendiri. Lagipula, Solar masih bisa hidup seperti ini karena Kak Blaze. Ketika jendela pecah dan mengenai mataku aku sempat merasakan adanya dorongan lembut yang aku yakini dari Kak Blaze dan membuatku tidak tertimpa reruntuhan sama sekali. Meski memang mata asliku..., menjadi korban."

"Lar. Seandainya Kakak yang ada di posisi Blaze, kakak juga akan melakukan hal yang sama padamu. Kamu adik kakak. Kamu adik kakak yang paling kecil dan berharga. Mana bisa kakak membiarkanmu mati? Meski konsekuensinya ada di nyawa sendiri, kakak pasti akan melindungimu dan memastikan kamu tetap hidup dengan normal. Sesulit apapun keadaanku, selama aku belum mati aku pasti akan berusaha menenangkanmu dan juga melindungimu."

_'Mungkin ini yang juga dirasakan Kak Blaze ketika direruntuhan itu.'_

Suara nafas yang terasa berat, deru nafas yang tak beraturan, sentuhan tangan yang hangat dan perlahan mendingin. Solar menarik nafasnya, mencoba menahan kembali gejolak perasaannya akibatnya munculnya ingatan akan terhimpit reruntuhan itu. Taufan mengusap puncak kepala Solar.

"Dan Blaze melakukan tugasnya dengan baik. Sangat baik. Karena itu, mulai sekarang jaga dirimu dengan baik-baik, Solar."

~…~…~…~

Solar membuka pintu kamarnya senang, pagi ini kakak keempatnya akhirnya pulang dari rumah sakit. Solar tentu ingin menyambutnya. Namun, bentakan kakak kelimanya pada seseorang langsung menyambut pendengarannya. Solar mengernyit. Kakak kelimanya yang biasanya sering bermalas-malasan kini membentak dan juga ada suara seperti seseorang sedang berkelahi. Meski Solar sudah dinyatakan sembuh, tapi Solar masih tetap perlu menjaga mata barunya dari guncangan. Makanya Solar hanya mengintip di selusur tangga, setidaknya sampai ia menganggap keadaan cukup tenang.

Solar memandang kakak kelimanya itu sedang meninju kakak pertamanya seraya membentak dan memaki kakak pertamanya itu. Kakak ketiganya yang biasanya kalem itu pun juga membantu sang kakak kelima meninju kakak pertama. Yang semuanya di terima tanpa balasan apapun dari kakak pertamanya. Solar memandang Thorn yang memeluk seseorang yang duduk di kursi roda, posisi Solar saat ini hanya membuatnya bisa memandang punggung pemuda yang ada di kursi roda itu.

Solar berwajah sumringah ketika mengetahui siapa yang duduk di sana. Namun, Solar masih belum berani menemuinya karena pergulatan yang ada di dekatnya. Apalagi kedua kakaknya yang terkenal akan ketenangannya mendadak menjadi brutal pada kakak yang biasanya brutal yang kini pun menjadi sangat tenang itu membuatnya bingung dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"KALAU BEGITU BUNUH SAJA AKU, ICE! KAK GEM! AKU MEMANG INGIN MATI! AYO BUNUH AKU ICE! KAK GEMPA!"

Solar tersentak kaget, bentakan kakak keempatnya yang duduk di kursi roda langsung menyayat hatinya. Dan juga kakak kelima serta kakak ketiganya itu, mereka berdua berhenti meninju kakak pertama mereka yang juga membuat kakak kedua mereka menghampiri kakak pertama mereka. Kakak bungsunya dengan mata berkaca-kaca menggeleng pada kakak keempatnya, seraya berucap sesuatu yang tak bisa ditangkap Solar karena suara kecil dan jauhnya jarak di antara mereka.

Solar semakin penasaran dengan apa yang menjadi penyebab terjadinya kejadian ini. Merasa pertarungan sudah reda. Solar memberanikan diri untuk turun dan melihat kondisi kakak keempatnya itu. Matanya mendadak berdenyut. Solar berhenti di tengah tangga dan memegang kepalanya. Solar menarik nafas panjang lalu kembali menuruni tangga.

"Kak Lez udah pu...." Senyum ceria dan nada ceria yang ingin diucapkan Solar hilang ditelan kebisuan. Matanya tak lepas dari sosok yang duduk di kutsi roda itu.

Manik barunya kembali berdenyut, tapi kali ini tidak hanya manik itu saja yang berdenyut. Baik jantung dan nafasnya pun ikut berkontraksi. Solar gemetar memandang keadaan kakak keempatnya itu. Kakak bungsunya langsung saja berdiri, mengusap air matanya dan bergerak ke sisi kiri kakak keempatnya. Seolah mengizinkan Solar untuk menggantikan posisinya tadi. Solar perlahan tertawa, tertawa sumbang.

"Haha..., hahaha...." Solar perlahan mendekati kakak keempat yang tersenyum entah ke pada siapa. Solar mengambil salah satu tangan sang kakak keempat, lalu berlutut di depannya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Di sisa kaki milik kakak keempatnya itu.

Elusan lembut di kepalanya dari kakak keempatnya itu terasa begitu ragu awalnya, tetapi semakin lama semakin terbiasa seperti dahulu.

"Maaf, kak Blaze...." Bisik Solar, menahan perasaan sedihnya melihat kondisi kakak keempatnya itu.

"Kenapa minta maaf, Lar? Kamu sudah sehat, kan?"

"Maafkan aku."

"Lar..., sudahlah...."

"Maafkan aku sudah merebut satu-satunya cahaya kakak...." Solar tak tahan lagi. Ini air mata pertama yang jatuh setelah ia mendapat manik barunya. Manik dari sang kakak keempat yang kini telah lumpuh dan buta. Demi dirinya.


	11. Chapter 11

"Kak Gempa..., Ice..., kalian benci kak Hali?" Tanya Blaze yang duduk di kursi rodanya seraya menunggu kedatangan Halilintar dan Taufan yang sedang pergi mencari makanan untuk dimakan mereka. Gempa dan Ice sama-sama menahan nafasnya. Solar dan Thorn yang berjaga di kedua sisi Blaze pun ikut memandang Gempa dan Ice. Blaze tersenyum, ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran duduk dan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Thorn. "Kenapa mereka diam Lar?"

"Uhm, kak..., aku Thorn. Uh... Mereka lagi berpikir sepertinya." Ucap Thorn agak canggung. Blaze terkekeh dan berkata maaf seraya mengusap tangan Thorn yang menyentuh bahu kirinya. Solar terkekeh seraya mengusap bahu kanan kakaknya. Blaze tertawa kecil lalu mengusap tangan Solar di bahu kanannya.

"Bukannya benci, Lez." Ucap Gempa akhirnya. "Aku hanya tidak suka sikapnya sebagai kakak yang selalu memendam masalahnya sendiri. Aku ini juga kakakmu dan kakak Solar! Aku berhak tahu, sama seperti Taufan. Aku pun berhak tahu! Kenapa dia memendam sendiri, kenapa dia...."

"Kalau Ice tidak suka karena dia sudah mengambil mata kakak untuk diberikan pada Solar! Memangnya kita tidak bisa mengurus Solar yang seperti...."

"DIAM!" bentakan Blaze membuat Ice berhenti dan membuat keempatnya terkejut. Blaze mengeratkan pegangan tangan pada kursi rodanya, lalu berusaha menggerakan kursi rodanya.

"Tu, tunggu, kak...." Ice langsung menggenggam tangan Blaze dan berjongkok. Tak lama ia memeluk Blaze. "Ice..., Ice hanya tidak suka karena itu membuat Ice berpikir kakak telah meninggal dan akhirnya bisa mendonorkan mata kakak pada Solar. Hanya itu...."

"...." Blaze tetap tidak bersuara, ia terus berusaha melepaskan diri dari adik pertamanya itu. Ice mendadak bingung dengan tingkah kakaknya itu. Ia akhirnya menunduk di dada sang kakak dan mengalirkan air matanya. Sang kakak perlahan diam.

Solar merasa ia ingin menangis lagi. Ia memandang mata kakak keempatnya yang ditutupi perban dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

'Aku janji aku akan menjaga mata kakak dengan baik.'

~…~…~…~

Solar memandang bekas kamar kakak keduanya yang kini dikosongkan untuk dipugar dan digabungkan dengan kamar kakak pertamanya. Kakak keduanya beserta barang-barangnya kini berada di kamar kakak ketiga dan kakak ketiganya berada di kamar kakak keempatnya. Hal ini wajar karena sang kakak keempat sudah tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi dan butuh kakak pertama mereka untuk mengurusnya. Solar tersenyum sendu dan berjalan ke kamar kakak pertamanya.

"Biarkan saja mereka beranggapan aku egois, Lez. Aku memang egois." Ucapan kakak pertamanya membuat Solar berhenti tepat sebelum pintu kamar kakaknya itu.

"Blaze yang egois, Kak Hali! Blaze yang sudah memaksa kakak melakukan ini kan? Blaze yang salah. Blaze seharusnya memang mati saja ketika Solar ditemukan. Seharusnya Blaze...."

"Ssshh..., aku sudah mengabulkan keegoisanmu itu. Kali ini biar kamu yang harus mengabulkan keegoisanku Lez. Keegoisanku yang ingin kau hidup meski kau kini buta dan lumpuh."

"Tapi, Kak...."

"Blaze..., Kakak tahu maksudmu. Tapi kakak tidak ingin kehilangan lagi seperti ketika kita kehilangan orang tua kita. Kau tahu Lez? Kakak saat itu tidak bisa menangis karena kakak tahu..., kalian butuh kakak. Dan aku tidak mau merasakan itu lagi. Khususnya karena aku kehilanganmu. Aku sudah tak sanggup lagi berdiri tegak dan menopang yang lainnya seandainya kau pergi menemui ayah dan ibu. Aku juga manusia Lez."

"Kak...."

"Tolonglah Lez..., kakak tidak mau jatuh ke dalam kegelapan dengan membawa mereka..., kamu pun tak ingin aku dan mereka jatuh ke dalam kegelapan sepertimu, kan? Karena itu..., Aku mohon adikku..., jangan berkata kau ingin mati lagi."

"Baiklah kak. Tapi..., kakak harus tetap bercahaya untuk mereka. Jangan mengurusi Blaze yang jatuh dalam kegelapan ini."

"Tak bisa lez. Aku kakak tertua. Aku yang memikul tanggung jawab orang tua kita. Aku akan mengurusmu, bahkan jika aku jatuh dalam kegelapan bersamamu sekalipun. Asalkan adik-adikku yang lain tidak jatuh..., kau adikku Lez. Sama seperti perasaanmu pada Solar ketika di tengah bencana waktu itu. Aku juga begitu padamu."

"..., kakak..., kau membuat Blaze ingin menangis. Haha...."

"Menangislah, aku akan memelukmu."

"Blaze sudah tak punya mata untuk menangis kak."

"Bodoh. Jangan mencoba melucu..., menangislah supaya kau tenang, Lez. Habiskan semuanya hari ini dan lupakan untuk menghadapi esok."

Dan suara isakan yang pecah menghampiri pendengaran Solar. Solar memeluk dirinya sendiri dan kembali mengalirkan air mata. Solar berjongkok, menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding dan perlahan ikut terisak kecil. Solar menekuk kakinya, lalu membenamkan wajahhya di antara lututnya, tangannya masih tetap memeluk dirinya sendiri.

Cahaya bagi kakak keempatnya itu sangat sedikit bahkan mungkin tinggal satu-satunya. Dan Solar sudah mengambil satu-satunya cahaya kakak keempatnya itu. Hanya karena supaya ia tetap sesuai dengan namanya. Solar. Matahari yang bersinar. Agar dirinya tetap bersinar, ia mengambil cahaya dari orang yang justru menjadi cahaya baginya. Orang yang menjadi cahaya baginya itu kini telah meredup bahkan sudah sangat gelap. Solar mencengkram lengannya sendiri menahan gejolak perasaan yang terus menghantamnya sejak kepulangan kakak kesayangannya itu.

~…~…~…~

"Kak Hali..., ajarin Solar cara nyuapin orang." Ucap Solar pada Halilintar yang duduk di meja makan dan memakan makanannnya. Blaze yang sudah makan kini tidur dikamar Halilintar, sehingga Solar berani bertanya seperti itu.

"Kenapa kau ingin belajar seperti itu? Sudah, kamu belajar saja untuk ujian minggu depan." Tolak Halilintar. Solar berdiri dan memeluk punggung kakak pertamanya itu.

"Kak..., ajarin aku..., aku mohon...." Bujuk Solar. Halilintar menghembuskan nafasnya lalu mengusap kepala Solar.

"Baiklah." Ucap Halilintar. Solar terlihat begitu senang. "Tapi hanya sekali saja."

"Sekali?" Tanya Solar.

"Kau menyuapi Blaze." Ucap Halilintar. Solar menunduk kecil. Halilintar berbalik dan mengusap pipi Solar. "Sudahlah..., Blaze biar aku yang urus. Kamu belajar dan jaga mata kakakmu ini dengan baik saja."

"Tapi..., Solar...."

"Ssh, jangan menangis. Tak apa. Solar bantu buat ngajarin Blaze huruf braille saja oke? Kamu sudah pintar, kan?" Halilintar menarik Solar ke pangkuannya.

"Eh, ka...."

"Karena Blaze gak bisa duduk tanpa penyangga, tanganmu harus seperti ini Lar." Halilintar menunjukkan cara menyuapi Blaze, mulai dari teknik menyangga dan memberikan sendok berisi makanan ke mulut Blaze. Solar yang merasa paham kini bergantian dengan Halilintar yang menjadi objek uji coba saat itu.

Taufan hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah saudaranya yang tertua dan termuda itu. Taufan memandang Ice dan Gempa yang memang terlihat masih tidak terima dengan perbuatan kakak pertamanya itu. Andai Taufan bisa mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sebelum Halilintar memutuskan pilihan tersebut, tanpa interupsi dari Ice dan Gempa sendiri, Taufan rasa kedua adiknya itu akan mengerti.

Taufan menopang dagunya dan memandang Thorn yang makan dengan lesu di samping Halilintar dan Solar saat itu. Thorn mungkin tidak begitu memasalahkan pilihan Halilintar, yang ia masalahkan lebih kepada sang kakak keempat yang harus menjadi seperti itu. Taufan tahu, meski Thorn tidak dekat dengan Blaze bagi Thorn Blaze adalah kakak yang paling ia hormati dan segani setelah Gempa dan Halilintar. Thorn pun kadang menjadikan Blaze panutan untuk menjadi kakak yang baik pada Solar. Taufan merasa Thorn lebih terpukul dengan keadaan kakak keempatnya, ketimbang terpukul oleh keputusan Halilintar yang memang terlihat tidak manusiawi.

"Kak Hali...." Teriakan kecil dari sang kembar keempat membuat Halilintar menghentikan kegiatannya mengajari Solar. Halilintar segera berlari ke kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua itu. Menemui sang adik secepat mungkin. Solar memandang punggung Halilintar dengan sendu. Taufan menghembuskan nafas dan tersenyum kecil.

"Lar, sini. Latihan sama kakak saja. Kakak juga bisa kok." Ucap Taufan. Solar langsung berwajah cerah.

~…~…~…~

"Kak Blaze...." Ucap Thorn di depan pintu kamar Halilintar. Halilintar memandang Thorn dan menyuruhnya masuk. Blaze tersenyum dan duduk di ranjang dengan kumpulan bantal yang menyangga punggungnya. Thorn masuk dan duduk di samping Blaze. Ia terdiam memandang Blaze dengan wajah menahan tangis. Halilintar mengulurkan tangannya, ingin mengusap kepala Thorn saat itu. Namun....

"Kak Hali..., bisa kakak keluar dulu?" Pinta Blaze.

"Tapi...."

"Kak..., Blaze mohon...." Pinta Blaze lagi. Halilintar menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Baiklah. Thorn, jaga kakakmu dengan baik, ya. Kalau ada apa-apa aku ada di depan pintu." Ucap Halilintar. Blaze menyahut kecil dan Halilintar keluar seraya menutup pintu kamarnya. Halilintar berjongkok di samping pintu kamarnya dan memandang langit-langit koridor.

"Halilintar." Halilintar diam, ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit-langit. Dalam hati ia tertawa kecil melihat Ice yang memandangnya dengan tatapan menusuk juga panggilan namanya yang tidak menggunakan embel-embel kakak, seperti dahulu. Halilintar mengetuk pintu kamar sejenak, dan mengatakan ia akan pergi ke bawah. Sahutan kecil dari Blaze, seolah mengizinkan Halilintar untuk beranjak dari tempatnya. Halilintar mendekati Ice yang masih memandangnya dengan pandangan benci. Halilintar tahu, mungkin sampai sore nanti, sampai kakeknya pulang dari kedai dan menjelaskan semuanya..., ia akan jadi objek kebencian bagi Ice dan Gempa.

Halilintar sudah menduga apa yang akan Ice lakukan saat itu. Tamparan keras langsung diterimanya tanpa perlahawan. Halilintar tahu, dibandingkan dengan kembarannya yang lain, Ice adalah kembarannya yang paling menakutkan untuknya. Ice menarik Halilintar menuruni tangga dengan paksa. Ice langsung melemparkan Halilintar ke pojok dekat pintu keluar masuk utama. Halilintar meringis akibat tarikan dan benturan kuat punggungnya dengan dinding rumahnya. Dan tanpa rasa sopan atau segan, Ice menekan dada Halilintar ke dinding dengan kakinya. Halilintar menyentuh kaki Ice mencoba menahan tekanan pada dadanya yang seolah ingin mematahkan rusuknya.

Ice menggerakan kakinya agar tangan Halilintar lepas dari kakinya, lalu tanpa perasaan menggerakan kakinya mengenai kepala Halilintar. Beruntung reflek Halilintar cukup cepat sehingga kepalanya yang terhantam kaki Ice tidak begitu keras menghantam dinding di sisi lain. Tangan Halilintar sudah menahannya, tapi tetap saja kepalanya sakit dan pandangannya menjadi sedikit berkunang-kunang. Ice menendang perut Halilintar tanpa bisa diantisipasi oleh Halilintar. Halilintar terbatuk karenanya. Halilintar menekuk tubuhnya dan memegang perutnya yang terasa begitu sakit. Halilintar memandang Ice yang sedang melepaskan ikat pinggang. Halilintar memejamkan matanya, siap menerima cambukan Ice saat itu.

"Khh!" Halilintar menutup mulutnya, menahan desahan kesakitan ketika merasakan cambukan pertama dari Ice dan cambukan seterusnya. Halilintar bahkan sudah merasakan bajunya sedikit terkoyak akibat besi pengikat ikat pinggang yang digunakan Ice untuk memberinya luka.

"ICE!" Bentakan dari suara yang terasa familiar itu membuat Ice berhenti. Halillintar berusaha melihat, tapi tubuhnya begitu lemas dan matanya perlahan menutup.

~…~…~…~

“ICE!” Bentakan Gempa membuat Ice mendelik tajam pada Gempa. Gempa memang kesal pada Halilintar, tapi ia tidak akan sekejam itu pada Halilintar bahkan hingga membuat sang tertua pingsan tak berdaya seperti itu. Gempa menampar Ice, hanya sekejap sebelum dipeluknya sang adik. “Jangan berbuat seperti itu padanya. Aku tahu dia salah karena sudah membuat Blaze seperti ini. Tapi jangan seperti ini.”

“Tapi Kak Gempa dia....”

“Jangan..., aku tidak mau merasakan kehilangan lagi.” Bisik Gempa. Ice menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Ia mengangguk kecil dan membiarkan Gempa membawa Halilintar yang pingsan ke sofa. Gempa berdecih memandang sang kakak pertama yang pingsan seperti itu. Gempa berdiri dan meninggalkan Halilintar di sofa.

Gempa memandang Thorn yang tiba-tiba sudah muncul di hadapannya. Ice dan Gempa memandang Thorn dengan ekspresi bingung sedangkan Thorn memandang kedua kakaknya itu dengan pandangan menusuk. Thorn berjalan mengambil kotak P3K untuk mengobati Halilintar.

“Aku kecewa pada kakak berdua.”

Ucap Thorn seraya membuka pakaian Halilintar dan mulai menyeka lebam yang ditimbulkan akibat hantaman Ice dengan alkohol. Thorn mengobati Halilintar dengan sangat telaten. Menimbulkan sedikit keterkejutan tersendiri bagi Ice dan Gempa yang tidak menyangka kembaran keenamnya begitu mahir mengobati orang. Thorn berdiri setelah selesai menyeka lebam di tubuh Halilintar, ia memposisikan diri agar bisa mengobati kepala Halilintar yang sempat menjadi korban.

“Kakak berdua tidak tahu seberapa menderitanya Kak Hali menyembunyikan fakta ini. Kalian tidak tahu.”

Lanjut Thorn. Setelah membasuh luka Halilintar, Thorn mengambil obat luka dan kembali dengan telaten mengurusi kakak pertama mereka. Thorn berhenti sejenak lalu memandang Ice dan Gempa.

“Kakak coba tanya kan saja pada atok. Seberapa keras usaha Kak Hali untuk mencegah Kak Blaze bunuh diri sampai-sampai memberi ‘penawaran’ ini pada Kak Blaze yang dengan senang hati diterima Kak Blaze. Kakak berdua perlu tahu.”

Thorn kembali merawat Halilintar, dan membiarkan kedua kakaknya yang lain berpikir mengenai perkataan Thorn.

~...~...~...~

Thorn menahan air matanya yang hampir jatuh setelah menceritakan garis besar apa yang mendasari Halilintar melakukan hal yang terlihat tidak manusiawi ini pada Blaze. Thorn jadi teringat alasan kenapa ia tadi menemui Blaze dan mendengar alasan sebenarnya langsung dari salah satu pelakunya. Thorn memejamkan mata, kembali menahan air matanya. Baginya, keputusan Halilintar saat ini adalah benar.

Thorn ingat apa yang ia tanyakan dan apa yang dijawab oleh kakak yang paling ia hormati itu.

_“Kak, Kenapa Kak Hali melakukan ini pada kakak? Kakak kan jadi....” Blaze berpose menempelkan jari telunjuk di depan bibir Thorn, meski yang ia tuju terlalu ke atas dan justru berada di hidung Thorn. Thorn menurunkan sedikit jari kakaknya itu dengan sedikit kekehan dari sang kakak pula._

_“Thorn lebih memilih Blaze cacat atau Blaze mati?”Tanya Blaze balik. Thorn menggenggam tangan sang kakak._

_“Lebih baik kakak begini dari pada kakak mati.” Ucap Thorn yang langsung mengecup jari Blaze itu._

_“Nah. Kau sudah dapat jawaban kenapa Kak Hali melakukan ini padaku.” Ucap Blaze lalu meraba-raba badan Thorn, merayap naik dan mengusap apa yang ia yakini puncak kepala Thorn. Thorn menunduk kecil, membuat sang kakak mudah untuk mengusap kepalanya._

_“Kakak bagaimana bisa..., mati itu..., uhm....”_

_“Blaze memang ingin mati agar bisa memberikan mata Blaze pada Solar. Toh, Blaze sudah tidak bisa berjalan. Baik Blaze dan Solar pasti merepotkan kalian semua. Karena itu, Blaze selalu berusaha mati agar setidaknya kalian hanya mengurus satu orang cacat saja. Tapi Kak Hali selalu menghalangi.”_

_“Kakak kenapa sih gak mau ngerepotin kita?Kita gak apa kok....”_

_“Thorn..., lebih baik kalian repot mengurus Blaze saja atau kalian repot mengurus Solar dan Blaze sekaligus?”_

_“Uuhh....” Thorn menunduk. Blaze tersenyum kecil._

_“Karena Blaze selalu ingin bunuh diri dan terus membuat Kak Hali serta dokter Blaze sendiri kewalahan, makanya Kak Hali memberi tawaran menarik pada Blaze. Inilah tawarannya. Kak Hali bilang dia akan membuat Blaze jadi donor mata untuk Solar asalkan Blaze tetap hidup meski dengan cacat mata dan juga kaki. Blaze jahat banget ya..., karena memaksa Kak Hali mengambil keputusan ini. Kalau Thorn ingin marah, marahlah ke Blaze. Jangan ke Kak Hali, ya? Kasihan Kak Hali dan juga atok.Mereka sampai harus mengurus ke pemerintahan hanya untuk dapat surat izin donor mata hidup. Blaze jahat banget kan? Thorn marah aja ke Blaze, ya? Jangan ke Kak Hali, apalagi pada Solar."_

_“..., Iya kakak Thorn tidak marah pada Kak Hali, apalagi pada Solar. Tapi..., Thorn juga tidak marah ke kak Blaze kok.”_

Thorn menyeka air matanya lalu kembali mengobati Halilintar.

~...~...~...~

Solar membuka pintu kamar Halilintar dan Blaze, ia berbisik pada seseorang yang duduk di ranjang sembari mengusap kepala orang lain yang tertidur dipangkuan sisa kakinya. Orang itu mengangguk kecil dan tersenyum, mengizinkan Solar masuk ke dalam kamar. Solar menutup pintu kamar kedua orang itu dengan perlahan. Solar memandang sang kakak yang duduk dengan mata di perban, perasaan bersalah kembali menghampiri batin Solar. Apalagi ketika melihat kakak pertamanya yang masih terbaring lemah akibat tindakan kasar yang dilakukan kakak kelimanya sesaat tadi

Thorn mengetuk pintu perlahan dan membukanya, lalu masuk membawa baskom berisi air es. Thorn mengulum senyum melihat Solar yang terlihat sudah mau menangis itu. Thorn meletakan baskom berisi air itu di lantai, menutup pintunya, lalu kembali membawa baskom itu ke dekat ranjang kakak keempat dan pertama mereka. Thorn mengusap kepala Solar dan mencium keningnya.

"Jangan nangis, nanti Kak Blaze ikut sedih." ucap Thorn. Kakak keempatnya yang berperban mata itu mengangguk kecil, ia mengulurkan tangannya, mencoba mengusap kepala Solar. Thorn membantu kakak keempatnya itu mengusapkan tangannya ke kepala si bungsu.

"Blaze kan masih ada di sini jadi jangan menangis." bisik Blaze. Solar mengangguk kecil, dan mengusap lembut air matanya dengan tisu yang diberikan Thorn.

Thorn membasahi handuk kecil dengan air es yang ia bawa, setelah dirasa cukup, Thorn langsung mengangkat dan memeras air tersebut hingga cukup kering. Thorn meletakan handuk kecil itu di kening kakak pertamanya. Kakak pertamanya langsung bereaksi. Blaze mengusap pipi Halilintar seraya berdesis kembali meminta Halilintar tertidur. Namun, Halilintar telah lebih dahulu membuka matanya. Thorn menghembuskan nafasnya dan tersenyum kecil memandang Halilintar yang memandangnya dan Solar.

“Uh..., a, apa....”

“Tidurlah lagi, Kak.” Ucap Blaze lalu mengusap rambut Halilintar. Halilintar mengambil handuk kecil di keningnya dan mendudukkan dirinya. Solar langsung menopang tubuh Blaze yang mendadak oleng ke arahnya. Halilintar berbalik dan kembali memposisikan Blaze untuk duduk.

“Maaf....” ucap Halilintar. Blaze menggeleng.

“Kak..., tidurlah lagi saja.” Pinta Blaze. Halilintar tersenyum dan ikut menggeleng.

“Kak Hali..., tidur lagi....” pinta Solar. Halilintar memandang Solar yang terlihat memohon padanya. Thorn menepuk pelan bahu Halilintar. Halilintar langsung mendesis kesakitan.

“Thu, kakak masih sakit.” Ucap Thorn lalu membantu Halilintar untuk kembali merebahkan diri. Halilintar menghela nafas dan menolak bantuan Thorn. Ia tetap mempertahankan posisi duduknya menghadap Blaze dan Solar.

“Tak apa, kakak sudah tidak apa.”

“Tapi kakak masih sakit. Kak Ice sangat kejam pada kakak tadi.” Ucap Solar lalu berwajah memelas. Halilintar menghembuskan nafasnya lagi. Thorn berjalan ke samping Solar dan ikut memelas. Halilintar menyerah, ia pun merebahkan dirinya lagi dengan kepala tepat berada di sisa kaki Blaze. Thorn kembali membasahi handuk kecil yang tadi dilepas Halilintar ke dalam baskom, memerasnya hingga cukup kering, lalu menempelkannya kembali ke kening Halilintar.

“Kakak memang pantas mendapatkannya, jadi kalian tidak perlu sedih.” Ucap Halilintar. Thorn menggeleng.

“Tapi, ini sudah keterlaluan. Kakak sampai terluka seperti ini. Kalau kakak tidak terluka seperti ini Thorn tidak akan mengobati kakak.“ ucap Thorn lalu menaikan pakaian Halilintar hingga dadanya. Halilintar memutar matanya. Solar meringis melihat ukuran lebam di perut Halilintar yang cukup membuat Solar membayangkan sekuat apa tendangan kaki kakak kelimanya itu. Solar memeluk dirinya sendiri, suaranya terdengar seperti gemetar ketakutan. Usapan dipipinya yang terus merambat naik, membuat Solar memandang ke asal usapan. Blaze seolah memandangnya dan mencoba menenangkannya.

“Ice memang begitu kalau sudah marah. Kalau dia datang nanti, Blaze akan marahi dia.” Ujar Blaze seraya mengusap puncak kepala Solar dengan lembut. Solar memeluk Blaze.

“Jangan marah..., Kak Blaze kan lebih seram kalau marah.” Rajuk Solar. Blaze terkekeh, ia mengusap punggung Solar yang memeluknya dari samping itu. Halilintar mengangguk kecil.

“Sudahlah Blaze. Aku sudah bilang, aku pantas menerimanya.” Ujar Halilintar. Blaze menghembuskan nafasnya kesal.

“Sepantas-pantasnya kakak menerima itu, lebih pantas lagi Blaze yang menerima! Blaze sudah bilang pada kakak! Biarkan saja Blaze mati! Biarkan saja!”

“Jangan bicara begitu, Kak.” Pinta Thorn yang masih mengobati Halilintar. “Aku sendiri akan memilih jalan yang sama dengan Kak Hali jika aku yang menghadapi kakak saat itu.”

Halilintar memandang Thorn lalu mencoba memandang Blaze di atasnya. Blaze menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

“Yang penting buat Solar juga..., Kak Blaze tetap hidup.” Bisik Solar. Blaze menarik nafasnya lalu menghembuskan nafasnya pasrah.

“Baiklah terserah kalian sajalah.”


	12. Chapter 12

Ice dan Gempa terdiam mendengar awal mula mengapa Halilintar memutuskan untuk melakukan hal ini kepada Blaze dari Taufan sembari menunggu kepulangan Tok Aba. Taufan mulai bercerita dan sesekali menyalahkan, baik Ice maupun Gempa, yang sudah membuat Halilintar terluka seperti tadi. Taufan kadang-kadang berhenti untuk menangis juga mengumpulkan kata-kata dan kalimat untuk menjelaskan pada Ice dan Gempa. Juga karena teringat akan betapa susahnya memilih hal yang terbaik dari pilihan yang ada. Taufan ada di sana dan ia tak bisa membantu Halilintar untuk memilih. Dan ia masih menyesali kenapa ia tidak bisa membantu Halilintar memilih. Ia hanya bisa membantu kebohongan yang diciptakan Halilintar itu saja.

Ice memandang tangan dan kakinya sendiri, sedikit menyesali tindakan main tangannya itu. Ice tidak menduga kalau Halilintar saat ini sudah memilih pilihan yang benar terbaik menurutnya. Ice sangat sayang dengan kakak keempatnya itu. Ice tentu tidak akan membiarkan kakaknya mati semudah itu. Cacat tapi tetap hidup memang pilihan terbaik untuk Blaze. Ice memeluk dirinya sendiri, mencengkram lengannya, menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga memerah.

Gempa merebahkan punggungnya dan menutup matanya dengan lengan tangannya. Memang masih ada sedikit perasaan kesal dirinya pada Halilintar yang tidak memberi tahu kepadanya seperti yang dilakukan Halilintar pada Taufan. Bagaimana pun, Gempa sama seperti Taufan. Gempa adalah kakak bagi Blaze dan juga Solar. Namun memang, pada akhirnya Gempa sendiri memahami mengapa Halilintar pun enggan menceritakan kepadanya. Taufan yang termasuk paling dekat dengan Halilintar saja tidak bisa memberi solusi yang terbaik bagi Halilintar. Bagaimana dengan dirinya yang tidak begitu dekat dengan Halilintar? Ia juga pasti akan bernasib sama seperti Taufan saat ini. Menyesali perbuatannya yang hanya bisa membantu kebohongan Halilintar pada adik-adiknya.

“Atok Pulang.” Ice dan Gempa menangkat kepalanya dan berbalik memandang pintu masuk rumah kakeknya itu. Tok Aba terlihat tersenyum dengan ekspresi lelah kepada Ice dan Gempa. Taufan menyeka air matanya, lalu mencoba tersenyum pada Tok Aba. “Kalian pasti ingin dengar, kebenarannya bukan?”

Ice dan Gempa saling berpandangan. Mereka menunduk kecil, lalu mengangguk. Tok Aba menutup pintu rumahnya, lalu duduk di antara mereka.

“Apa kalian juga ingin dengar, alasan kenapa Blaze tidak mau bersekolah juga? Atok akan cerita semuanya. Jadi, tolong jangan salahkan Blaze dan Halilintar lagi.”

Ice dan Gempa mengangguk. Taufan terlihat ikut antusias mendengar cerita yang akan dibawakan kakek mereka itu. Tok aba terlihat diam memutuskan memulai cerita dari bagian mana. Tok Aba menarik nafasnya lalu berbicara.

“Demi memberi Solar pendidikan yang baik, ayah dan ibu kalian terpaksa memakai jatah uang sekolah Blaze untuk menyekolahkan Solar di sekolah khusus. Kalian ingat tidak? Dulu Solar ada kecenderungan mengalami anxiety social.” Ucap Tok Aba memulai cerita.

“Tentu, Tok. Ice ingat dengan jelas, ayah pusing ketika Solar merengek tidak mau masuk sekolah rendah..., Sampai ayah akhirnya memasukkan Solar ke sekolah khusus yang juga menjadi terapi bagi Solar. Tunggu....” Ice menunduk dan menopang dagunya. Membuat Gempa dan Taufan mengernyit bingung.

“Kau pintar, Ice.” Ucap Tok Aba. Tok Aba menarik nafasnya. “masalahnya ayah kalian tidak hanya punya Solar, tetapi juga kalian yang perlu di sekolahkan bersama-sama. Dan uang ayah kalian tentu tidak cukup untuk menyekolahkan 7 anak sekaligus yang terasa seperti 8 anak karena biaya sekolah Solar adalah dua kali biaya kalian.”

“Dan Kak Blaze tahu itu.” Ucap Ice. Tok Aba mengangguk.

“Blaze yang sejak kecil memang insomnia tak sengaja mendengar ketika ayahmu dan ibumu berbicara mengenai keputusan yang harus mereka ambil. Ayah dan ibumu awalnya memutuskan untuk menghentikan biaya sekolah Halilintar. Sebagai anak pertama, Halilintar memang harus menghadapi resiko terlambat mengenyam pendidikan demi adiknya....”

“Tapi, Kak Blaze yang mengambil itu.” Potong Ice. Tok Aba tersenyum lagi. “Kak Blaze..., mungkin berkata kalau ia tidak ingin sekolah dan uangnya dipakai untuk Solar saja....”

“Yha mirip itu.” Ucap Thorn yang turun dari tangga. “Tenang saja. Solar membantu Kak Blaze merawat dan memberi makan Kak Hali.”

Thorn turun dan duduk di samping Tok Aba. Tok Aba memandang Thorn. Thorn tersenyum. “Aku bahkan mendengarnya langsung saat itu.”

“Thorn....”

“Yang sejak dulu insomnia bukan hanya Kak Lez. Aku juga kok, justru rencananya aku dan Kak Lez mau bermain bersama kalau-kalau Kak Lez dan aku sama-sama terserang insomnia. Tapi, mungkin Kak Lez pikir aku tidak insomnia saat itu.” Thorn menghela nafas, teringat lagi perkataan dan janji kakak keempatnya pada Ayah dan ibu mereka.

~…~…~…~

_“Kenapa harus Kak Hali?” Tanya Blaze tiba-tiba pada kedua orang tuanya. Orang tuanya terkejut dan memandang anak kecil yang baru akan menginjak usia tujuh tahun yang seharusnya sudah tidur itu. Blaze berjalan mendekat dan naik ke kursi lalu berdiri di atas kursi itu. “Kenapa harus Kak Hali yang tidak sekolah?”_

_“A, apa maksudmu, Lez? Kak Hali akan sekolah, kok.” Tanya sang ibu seraya mengusap kepala Blaze._

_“Ibu bohong. Lez dengar ayah tidak punya uang untuk terapi dan juga sekolah Solar. Ayah dan ibu juga tadi bilang Kak Hali gak usah sekolah agar Solar bisa di terapi.” Ucap Blaze. Sebagai anak kecil, tentu mengerti dan bisa berbicara seperti itu di usianya membuat kedua orang tua Blaze kagum dengan kepintaran anak keempatnya itu._

_“Tidak, Lez. Ayah akan bekerja lebih giat untuk mencukupi....”_

_“Lez aja yang gak sekolah, ayah.” Pinta Blaze langsung. Membuat sang ayah dan ibu terkejut bukan main. “Lez bisa minta diajarin Kak Hali, Kak Upan, atau Kak Gem, kok.”_

_“Tapi, Blaze....”_

_“Kak Hali kan anak pertama, penerus ayah. Masa Kak Hali harus putus sekolah, bahkan sebelum mulai sekolah.”_

_“Tapi ayahmu bisa kena denda....” sang ibu akhirnya mencoba untuk ikut menanggapi, tetapi Blaze memang sangat pintar._

_“Sama aja kan kalau Kak Hali yang gak sekolah. Kak Hali kan gak sekolah juga. Kalau ketahuan ayah ibu juga bisa didenda.”_

_Ketiganya akhirnya terdiam. Membiarkan keheningan saat itu menyapa ketiganya. Thorn yang mendengarnya dari balik dinding dapur hanya bisa ikut melipat tangan dan berpikir._

_“Sekolah negeri itu gratis kan ibu?” tanya Blaze memecah keheningan. Sang ibu mengangguk kecil._

_“Iya, justru ayah dan ibu kekurangan karena kalian bertujuh akan masuk sekolah bersamaan. Apalagi Solar tidak bisa sama sekali masuk ke sekolah negeri, dia harus sekolah swasta. Belum nanti kalian akan masuk sekolah menengah bersama. Apa menurutmu ayahmu mampu membiayai kalian bertujuh saat sekolah menengah nanti?” Jelas sang ibu. Blaze mengangguk kecil._

_“Sebenarnya..., ayah bisa menggunakan uang asuransi dari pemerintahan, tapi..., uang warisan kalian akan berkurang.”_

_“Ayah pakai saja uang untuk warisan Blaze. Kan yang penting Solar dapat pendidikan yang baik.” Pinta Blaze. Sang ayah dengan tegas langsung menggeleng tanda tidak setuju dengan ide sang anak keempat._

_“Ayah tidak mau menjadikanmu anak tiri dari keluarga ini.”_

_“Empat itu angka kegelapan kan ayah?” Ucap Blaze tiba-tiba. Sang ayah terdiam. Blaze mengangkat kepalanya. “Blaze gak apa kok jadi kegelapan asalkan Solar tetap jadi cahaya. Solar dinamai ‘Solar’ karena memang dia anak cahaya, kan?”_

_“Tapi ibu menamaimu Blaze, karena ‘Blaze’ adalah api yang juga berguna untuk menerangi.” Ucap sang ibu. Blaze tersenyum sembari memperlihatkan gigi putihnya._

_“Makanya Blaze ada, itu agar Solar jadi Cahaya kan? Gak apa Blaze gak usah sekolah. Gak apa Blaze gak dapet uang warisan. Asal semua milik Blaze jadi milik Solar.”_

_“Blaze..., apa kamu yakin mau tidak sekolah? Bagaimana kalau yang lain bertanya?”_

_“Bilang aja ayah salah hitung. Atau ayah lupa kalau Blaze belum ditulis di form pendaftaran.” Tawa Blaze. Tawanya mereda lalu memeluk sang ayah. “Blaze janji akan menjaga cahaya di keluarga kita itu ayah. Semua milik Blaze akan jadi milik Solar.”_

_Thorn tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan sang kakak keempat. Terdengar egois, tapi egois untuk orang lain. Entah apa alasan dia dinamai Thorn yang berarti duri oleh kedua orang tuanya, tapi Thorn merasa ia perlu membantu kakak keempatnya itu dalam memberikan cahaya kepada Solar. Untuk bercahaya, api butuh bahan bakar dan duri bisa jadi bahan bakar yang baik. Thorn pun berjanji dalam hatinya akan membantu Blaze memberi yang terbaik bagi Solar._

~…~…~…~

“Aku hanya tak menyangka semua yang dimaksud Kak Blaze benar-benar semua..., sampai-sampai anggota tubuhnya. Untuk hal yang ini, aku benar-benar tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk membantu Kak Blaze.” Ucap Thorn dengan nada gemetar menyelesaikan ceritanya. Ia mengusap air matanya.

Ice dan Gempa terlihat tak kuasa menahan perasaan bersalahnya. Meski memang mereka terlihat masih tidak terima dengan keputusan Halilintar, tapi tekad Blaze membuat Solar bersinar terang cukup menampar anggapan mereka. Keputusan yang diambil Halilintar pada dasarnya memang karena tekad kuat Blaze ‘mencahayakan’ Solar. Bukan karena keinginan Halilintar.

“Semua..., demi aku, ya.” Suara lirih itu membuat kelima orang itu berbalik memandang Solar yang berdiri membawa nampan berisi piring, mangkuk, dan gelas bekas makan Halilintar dan Blaze, ia berdiri di tangga, menuruni tangga itu secara perlahan. Solar tersenyum sendu, ia melanjutkan jalannya ke dapur dan meletakan piring kotor tersebut.

“Lar....” panggil Thorn yang melambaikan tangan pada Solar yang berniat naik kembali. Solar mendekat pada Thorn, ia duduk di antara Thorn dan Tok Aba. Tok Aba mengusap kepala Solar dengan lembut.

“Jangan salahkan dirimu.” Bisik Tok Aba. Solar mengangguk kecil, meski isak tangis tetap meluncur dari bibir mungilnya.

“Tapi..., kenapa Kak Lez harus seperti ini? Aku kan gak apa kehilangan sedikit cahayaku, karena aku punya kakak-kakak juga Kak Lez yang semuanya menjadi cahayaku. Kak Lez harusnya tidak perlu ‘padam’ seperti ini.” Tangis Solar akhirnya pecah. Thorn menarik Solar kepelukannya secara lembut lalu mengusap rambut Solar. Thorn menggeleng.

“Aku tak paham pun. Tapi, Inilah Kak Blaze, Lar. Kakak yang paling menyayangi semua saudaranya, termasuk dirimu, Kak Hali, Kak Upan, Kak Gem, Kak Ice, dan juga aku. Seandainya bukan kamu pun, Aku yakin Kak Lez akan berlaku sama pada siapapun yang menjadi sepertimu.” Jelas Thorn.

~…~…~…~

Ice menunduk meminta maaf tepat di depan Halilintar yang baru saja turun dari kamar Blaze, pagi itu. Halilintar tentu sangat terkejut dengan tindakan adik keempatnya itu. Ia tahu, Tok Aba sudah pulang dan pasti sudah menjelaskan kepada Ice (dan juga Gempa) mengenai alasannya mengambil keputusan ini. Namun, ia tak menyangka Ice sampai menunduk membentuk siku-siku, bahkan sampai bersimpuh seperti saat ini. Halilintar jelas kelabakan menghadapi adik keempatnya yang berubah seperti ini.

“Su, sudahlah..., aku memang ada salahnya juga. Aku memang pantas menerimanya.” Ucap Halilintar, berusaha membangkitkan adiknya dari pose bersimpuh itu. Ice masih kukuh bersimpuh di depan kaki Halilintar. Bahkan menciumi kaki Halilintar. Halilintar jelas panik. “Su, sudah Ice....”

Halilintar akhirnya berhasil membangkitkan sang adik dari pose bersimpuhnya. Halilintar menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya senang. Ia memeluk Ice dan mengusap rambut Ice. Ice memeluknya dengan erat sembari membenamkan wajahnya di dada Halilintar.

“Maaf.”

“Iya, kakak paham kok. Kakak sudah memaafkanmu. Lagipula kakak memang pantas menerimanya.”

“..., Terima kasih sudah membuat Kak Blaze tetap hidup.” Bisik Ice. Halilintar menggangguk dan mencium puncak kepala Ice.

“Itu memang tugasku. Sudahlah..., yuk sarapan.” Ucap Halilintar lalu mengandeng adiknya itu menuju ruang makan.

Ice tersenyum kecil mendengar jawaban Halilintar.

“Perasaan kamu tambah tinggi ya, Ice?”

~…~…~…~

Melihat Halilintar dan Ice sudah berbaikan dan keluar dari kamar Halilintar dan Blaze, Solar perlahan masuk ke dalam kamar itu. Blaze terlihat sedang tidur menyamping, memeluk guling yang sekaligus menyangga tubuhnya. Solar tersenyum sendu, menutup pintu kamar itu perlahan lalu mendekati kakaknya itu. Solar mengulurkan tangannya, menyingkirkan rambut Blaze yang menutup sedikit matanya yang berperban. Rambut kakaknya sudah cukup panjang.

“Kenapa, Lar?” Tanya Blaze tiba-tiba. Solar terkejut bukan main. Blaze tersenyum kepalanya memiring ke kiri, seolah-olah sedang memandang ke arah Solar. Solar menggeleng.

“Tidak ada apa-apa kak.” Ucap Solar sedikit serak. Solar menggigit bibir bawahnya. Blaze mencoba mengangkat tubuhnya, ia berusaha memeluk Solar.

“Kamu sakit? Blaze panggilin Kak Upan agar membelikanmu obat.” Ucap Blaze lalu meraba-raba sekelilingnya. Solar balas memeluk sang kakak dan menggelengkan kepalanya di dada Blaze.

“Solar....” Solar memeluk Blaze dengan erat. “Solar..., sudah jahat pada kakak.”

“Jahat bagaimana hm? Kamu kan adik Blaze yang paling baik.” Ucap Blaze. Solar menggeleng.

“Aku..., aku melumpuhkan kakak. Aku membutakan kakak..., Mananya aku yang baik?’ Tangis Solar pecah. Blaze mengusap punggung Solar, meraba sedikit ke atas untuk menyentuh rambutnya.

“Tak apa Solar. Blaze memang harus menerimanya. Blaze kan, kakakmu.”

“Kak Hali, Kak Upan, Kak Gem, Kak Ice, dan Kak Thorn juga kakakku. Tapi gak ada yang seperti kak Lez.”

“Yha..., kan kakak juga....”

“Solar..., sudah merebut semua cahaya kakak. Api kakak sudah padam karena diberikan padaku. Supaya aku tetap bercahaya kan, kak?” Blaze diam, usapannya pun berhenti.

“Lar....”

“Solar sudah dengar dari Tok Aba.” Solar semakin erat memeluk Blaze. Blaze menghembuskan nafasnya, dugaannya benar. Solar sudah tahu soal janjinya pada kedua orang tuanya.

“Kalau begitu kamu juga sudah tahu kan? Kalau itu janji Blaze pada ayah dan ibu.”

“Tapi kenapa harus Solar?”

“Karena kamu cahaya, Lar. Cahaya bagi semua kakak-kakaknya. Adik kecil Blaze yang paling bercahaya.”

“Tapi buat Solar, Kakak adalah cahaya untuk Solar! Solar juga tidak bersinar kalau tidak ada cahaya kakak.”

“Makanya Blaze berikan cahaya Blaze padamu.”

“Bukan ‘cahaya’ itu!” Bentak Solar tak tertahankan. Solar mendorong perlahan tubuh Blaze lalu berganti posisi agar wajah Blaze yang ada di dadanya. “Padahal sejak aku kehilangan ayah dan ibu, sejak aku mengenal kakak, sejak aku mengetahui keberadaan kakak, aku..., aku sudah berjanji agar membawa kakak ke tempat yang sama denganku. Ke tempat yang penuh cahaya..., tapi..., tapi, aku malah merebut semua cahaya kakak dan menjatuhkan kakak kembali ke dalam kegelapan.”

“Aku sudah terbiasa dengan kegelapan Solar. Justru karena aku sudah biasa dalam keadaan gelap, berada di tempat yang terang justru akan membutakan mataku.” Jelas Blaze. Solar tertawa miris.

“Memang salah Solar, ya....”

“Tak apa Lar.” Blaze mendorong dirinya dari dada Solar lalu menggenggam kedua bahu Solar. Blaze tersenyum. “Meski sebentar, tapi Blaze tahu..., cahaya itu tempat yang sangat enak dan nyaman. Makanya Solar jangan merasa bersalah dan ikut jatuh ke dalam kegelapan bersama Blaze.”

“Solar mau menemani Kak Lez! Kalau Kak Lez jatuh ke kegelapan Solar juga ikut Kak Lez!”

“Jangan Solar!” Blaze menggeleng dan berusaha meyakinkan Solar. “Kamu pernah jatuh ke kegelapan kan? Apa itu enak untukmu, Lar?”

Solar diam, ia lalu menunduk dan mulai terisak. Tangan di bahu kiri Solar merangkak naik ke kepala Solar. Tangan itu mengusap lembut rambut Solar. “Kamu sudah biasa di tempat terang. Kegelapan akan membutakan matamu. Sama seperti Blaze yang menjadi buta di tempat bercahaya.”

“Tapi Solar ingin bersama kakak..., Solar....”

“Kamu masih bersama Blaze, kok. Blaze masih hidup, kan? Kamu masih memiliki Blaze, kan?” Ucap Blaze. Solar diam lalu tersenyum. Ia tertawa lega lalu memeluk erat kakaknya, kepala sang kakak diposisikan di bahunya.

“Iya aku masih bersama kakak dan memiliki kakak.” Bisik Solar.

“Lar..., panggil Kak Hali. Blaze mau ke toilet.” Ucap Blaze tiba-tiba. Solar menjauhkan posisi dirinya dan kakaknya. Solar tersenyum dan langsung memposisikan sang kakak untuk digendonngnya di punggung.

“Biar Solar aja, Solar pasti bisa, kok.”

“Kau yakin bisa, Lar? Panggil aja Kak Hali, Blaze masih bisa tahan kok kalau cuma buat nunggu Kak Hali....” ucap Blaze yang kini berada di punggung Solar. Solar sedikit gemetar saat menahan kakak yang ia gendong di punggungnya itu, tetapi ia tetap berusaha menahan sang kakak. Solar menggeleng, ia berjalan tertatih menuju kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamar Halilintar dan Blaze itu. Blaze menghembuskan nafasnya, ia baru sadar kalau adik bungsunya ini sama keras kepalanya seperti Halilintar. Juga dirinya. Blaze tertawa dalam hati.

Untungnya, Halilintar benar-benar datang tepat di saat Solar kesulitan membuka pintu kamar mandi. Halilintar tentunya sangat panik melihat kejadian itu.

~...~...~...~

Halilintar menghela nafasnya, ia tidak tahu lagi cara untuk membuat sang adik bungsu tidak tidur bersamanya dan Blaze. Halilintar memandang Solar yang terus bersikukuh ingin tidur bersama Blaze malam itu. Halilintar sebenarnya ingin memperbolehkannya, tapi bagaimana pun ia tetap khawatir pada Solar yang masih sangat awam untuk merawat Blaze disaat malam. Masalah terbesar adalah posisi tidur. Memang ranjang tempatnya dan Blaze tidur sebenarnya cukup untuk ditambah seorang lagi, tetapi....

“Ayolah Kak Hali. Solar janji gak akan tidur muter-muter kok.” Pinta Solar. Halilintar menghembuskan nafasnya, menyerah akan keteguhan Solar saat itu.

“Janji? Kalau kau nanti tidur muter-muter, kakak balikin kamu ke kamarmu.” Ucap Halilintar yang langsung diterjang oleh lompatan dan pelukan Solar yang kegirangan. Halilintar hampir kehilangan keseimbangan karenanya. Halilintar menjitak pelan kepala adik bungsunya itu lalu mengusap punggungnya.

Blaze hanya tertawa di tengah-tengah ranjang.

“Apa kalian menyadari sesuatu?” tanya Blaze masih diiringi tawa kecil.

“Menyadari apa Kak Lez?” tanya Solar balik. Ia melepaskan pelukannya pada sang kakak pertama lalu berbalik memandang sang kakak.

“Wah, gak sadar ya?” Kekeh Blaze.

“Gak sadar apa maksudmu Blaze?” tanya Halilintar ikut menyetujui pertanyaan Solar sejenak tadi. Blaze tertawa. Ia menunjuk ke arah Halilintar.

“Si sulung.” Ucapnya. Blaze lalu menunjuk diri sendiri. ”Si tengah.” Lalu selanjutnya ia menunjuk ke arah Solar, melenceng sedikit sebenarnya. Solar segera memposisikan diri di arah yang ditunjuk Blaze. “Dan si bungsu, akan tidur bersama malam ini.” Kekeh Blaze.

“Oh..., Kak Lez benar!” Solar ikut terkekeh.

“Dan..., hanya kita bertiga yang memiliki unsur ‘cahaya’ pada nama kita. Aku benarkan, Blaze?” Blaze dan Solar mendadak terdiam.

“He? Benarkah?” Halilintar menghembuskan nafasnya.

“Petir itu bercahaya kan, Lar? Lalu kalau petir terus menerus terjadi apa yang kalian sebut? Badai petir atau halilintar, kan? Namaku juga bisa berarti cahaya, tahu!” Ucap Halilintar dan mengusap kepala Solar.

“Kakak benar!” Ucap Solar dengan mata berbinar. Blaze hanya tersenyum dan memiringkan kepalanya. Ia mulai bisa menebak ke arah mana pembicaraan ini akan berlanjut.

“Karena itu..., kau tidak sendirian Solar. Kakak bersamamu untuk memberi kembali cahaya pada Blaze.” Halilintar mengembangkan senyum manisnya. Solar terperangah, bukan hanya karena ucapan dari kakak pertamanya itu. Namun juga,  karena senyum manis pertama yang bisa Solar lihat dari kakak pertamanya. Blaze mendengus agak keras, sesuai yang sudah ia duga. Halilintar terkekeh mendengar protes tak langsung dari Blaze itu.

“Kak Hali....”

“Kakak dengar ucapan kalian tadi sebenarnya.” Ucap Halilintar seraya menggaruk pipinya dengan telunjuk. Ia lalu membawa Solar duduk di ranjang, tepat di samping sisa kaki Blaze. “Maaf sudah mencuri dengar, tapi bagaimana pun, aku sebagai kakak pertama juga perlu bertanggung jawab dengan mengembalikan cahaya untukmu, Blaze.”

“Blaze sudah bilang itu tidak perlu kan?”

“Tapi bagiku itu perlu! Kakek sudah menceritakan semuanya soal perjanjianmu pada orang tua kita! Perjanjian yang seharusnya..., Aku..., aku yang seharusnya menjadi dirimu, Blaze! Solar bilang kalau cahayamu sudah diambil semua olehnya..., Tapi sebenarnya, aku juga sudah mengambil cahayamu! Karena itu, aku dan Solar harus mengembalikannya! Meski tidak bisa mengembalikan cahayamu yang sebenarnya..., tapi aku..., kami akan memberi cahaya lain kepadamu, Blaze! sebagai ganti cahaya yang kau berikan kepada kami. Aku ingin menjadi cahayamu!” Jelas Halilintar.

Solar menarik nafasnya. Ia pun mengangguk, menyetujui ucapan kakak pertamanya. Memang benar, secara tidak langsung kakak pertamanya itu juga telah mengambil cahaya dari kakak keempatnya. Solar menggenggam tangan Halilintar. Halilintar melipat bibirnya dan memejamkan matanya.

“Aku juga ingin menjadi cahaya bagi Kak Blaze!”

Blaze kembali mendengus. Kali ini, suara dengusan itu terdengar seperti suara yang pasrah.

“Terserah kalian sajalah.” Ucap Blaze mengalah. Halilintar dan Solar membulatkan mata mereka sejenak lalu tersenyum sumringah, mereka kembali berpelukan. Blaze menghela nafas lagi, sembari tersenyum.

_'Apa kalian tidak sadar? Kalian sedari awal juga..., sudah menjadi cahaya bagiku. Cahaya yang begitu berharga bersama saudara yang lainnya.’  
_

Tamat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Endingnya agak gantung dan mungkin maksa ya? :'>
> 
> Satu fic lagi telah terselesaikan.  
> terima kasih untuk kalian semua yang sudah membaca cerita ini dari awal hingga akhir. terutama kepada para pembaca yang sudah memberi penyemangatku untuk menyelesaikan fic ini dalam bentuk kudos-dan ada juga yang komen.  
> aku senang sekali karena ternyata ada yang menyukai ide yang entah kenapa saat itu muncul dibenakku. dan jujur aku sangat senang menulis cerita dengan ide seperti ini.  
> meski mungkin ide untuk menamatkannya juga agak terlalu memaksa.  
> mungkin karena aku memang belum begitu terbiasa membuat ending yang bagus ya.  
> baiklah sampai di sini dulu untuk cerita ini. silahkan nantikan ceritaku selanjutnya.
> 
> Nb: oh ya. sejak cerita ini muncul jadi banyak orang yang berkata aku terlalu jahat pada Blaze dan meyakini kalau aku membenci karakter Blaze. namun, percayalah..., Blaze atau bisa dikatakan Api adalah karakter yang paling-paling-paling aku sukai dari fandom Boboiboy ini. kemunculan karakter Api adalah alasan mengapa sekarang aku terjun ke dalam fandom Boboiboy ini. lalu kenapa aku "menjahati" Api atau Blaze sedemikian rupa? jawabannya simpel tapi emang agak gila. karena aku akhir-akhir ini menjadi tipe anti-mainstream yang malah tidak ingin menjadikan karakter favoritnya sebagai karakter yang menjadi mary-sue atau gary-stu (penjelasan bisa cari di google.)  
> sekian.


End file.
